


夜梦永恒 Three Midnights

by hastamifinal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blacksmith Lestrade, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Prince Sherlock, Romance, Shenanigans, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastamifinal/pseuds/hastamifinal
Summary: Sherlock王子必须成婚。Mycroft下定决心要在为期三天的冬日舞宴结束之前给他找到合适的伴侣。他真找到了一个完美的人选：Gregory Lestrade，善良，勇敢又聪明，还很帅气，又极具吸引力。然而，Mycroft真的会愿意把这样一位完美的伴侣拱手相让吗？





	1. “兄弟姐妹”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Midnights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154067) by [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/pseuds/kedgeree). 



> 此文是Kedgeree的Three Midnights的中文翻译。  
> 初次翻文，若有不足之处，恳请各位大大多多指教！  
> 本文百分百甜文，绝对满足对童话世界的一切美好幻想。  
> 全文66000字。英语还可以的也可以直接看原文一饱眼福哈。  
> 

“我不要结婚！” Sherlock抗议道。他极度愤怒地跳到自己华丽的宝座上。沉重的桃心木宝座甚至向后滑了一些。宝座的前腿向后猛地一砸而发出尖锐刺耳的碎裂声，似乎也在极力强调他的这个声明。

 

Mycroft叹了口气。他坐回自己没有扶手的普通副座上，翘起二郎腿，撑起下巴。这是他在应对Sherlock的无理取闹时的习惯动作。“Magnussen那伙人两天前离开了北境。他会在两周内渡过艾夫斯滕河。我有足够证据证明他拜访我们美丽王国的唯一目的就是立刻用婚姻束缚住你。你知道如果你敢拒绝他会发生什么的。我们必须按计划执行。”

 

听罢，Sherlock颓然地倒在座位上。手臂搁在一旁，一条长腿搭在扶手上，看上去不能更痛苦了。

 

“Sherlock，需要我提醒你吗，你已经同意这个计划了。作为这个国度的王位继承人，你一直知道以形成联盟为目的——或以避免形成所谓的联盟为目的的政治婚姻很可能是你最终的命运。只是很遗憾这个‘最终’不得不来得比你预想的早太多了。“

 

Mycroft很高兴这天早上只有他和Sherlock两个人在这个小会客厅。厚重的松木门和高耸的石墙使Sherlock的暴脾气不会被传出去。Mycroft一直担心他弟弟的脾气会使他成为八卦热点。

 

经历了昨晚那场飞扬的大雪，不只是外面的世界，就连城堡内似乎也安静了下来。晓光透过斑驳的天窗，在抛光的木地板上映出翡翠色、宝蓝色、金黄色的，如同钻石一般耀眼的光斑。

 

Sherlock表面上还撅着嘴，但Mycroft还是能在他眼中看出隐隐的担忧。

 

“最好避免这场我们赢不了的战争。如果你在他拜访前就已经结婚了，Magnussen就将不得不承认你的伴侣。如果我们没有直接侮辱他，他是没有理由和借口入侵我们的。“

 

“那就杀了他。“ Sherlock命令道。

 

“很抱歉我不能。“ Mycroft装作很真诚地说。

 

“那么就杀了我！“ Sherlock咬牙挤出六个字。

 

“听上去这个想法很吸引人，” Mycroft笑道，”但很遗憾我会尽力避免流血事件的发生。“

 

“你说起来倒是容易。Mycroft，他是个十恶不赦的混蛋！“

 

“真神奇啊，我们竟第一次完全达成共识。所以如果你能尽力避免和他结婚不是更好吗？“

 

“很显然我们的母后已下定决心要在冬日舞宴上向我展示本国的每位适婚人士。“ Sherlock叹道，高筒靴裹着的脚后跟踹着自己的宝座，”只可惜这三个恐怖的夜晚只是我悲惨一生的开始。“

 

“她希望你有足够广泛的选择使你能挑出你——认可的伴侣。“ Mycroft尽可能平和地说。

 

“Mycroft! 我不想和任何人分享我的生活！“

 

Sherlock的话语中隐隐透出Mycroft无法忽略的紧张。他们从来没讨论过这个话题。Sherlock尽管已经成年，但对找寻伴侣从来都不感兴趣。他会偶尔短暂地关注某些夺人眼球的人，或男或女，但绝不会长期关注下去。Mycroft敢肯定Sherlock对他们的关注仅仅是出于好奇心。

 

Mycroft不可能不同情Sherlock。他认为，对有些人来说，婚姻是对他们有益的。他猜想爱情也是这样的。他自己的父亲，尽管给人第一印象非常凶狠并且疾言厉色，显然一直深深地爱着Mycroft的母亲。她也非常爱他。在他死后，过了很长一段服丧期后，她成功地迷倒了现任国王。他目光坚定而又锐利，但语气柔和，后来又成功地让她加冕成王后。不久之后他们见证了Mycroft的弟弟Sherlock的诞生。他们之间的夫妻感情也越来越深厚。但同母异父的兄弟俩从来都没有完全接受对方。他们习惯了独处。

 

“Sherlock,“ Mycroft的手摆在自己的膝上。他低下视线，使他们不再疲劳地对视，让Sherlock能想看哪就看哪，“既然这场婚姻的首要目的可称作一次外交调解，它可以就只是一场所谓的婚姻——如果这就是你想要的话。”

 

没有答复。房间里只有轻微的织物摩擦的沙沙声——Sherlock轻轻地转了一下他的头，只不过Mycroft不知道Sherlock是在转向他还是在远离他。这还是第一次Mycroft不能猜出他弟弟在想什么。

 

“难道……“ Mycroft惊恐地想到，眨着眼，“你想要真正存在爱情的婚姻吗？”他说着这番话时忍不住抬起了头，惊讶地发现Sherlock此刻脸上的表情是使Mycroft自己都痛苦到窒息的绝望。

 

Sherlock立刻闭上了眼，怒吼道：“得了吧，”他转了头，以瞬间小下去的声音像是对着石墙在说，“我真希望我还能有其他选择。”

 

Mycroft感到很幸运Sherlock没看见他在听出他的言外之意时吓得差点跳起来：我希望你能解决掉这个麻烦。Mycroft被这句看似简单的话困惑到。Sherlock第一次没有胡作非为。毫无疑问，Sherlock是一位杰出的年轻人，几乎快和Mycroft一样聪明了。Mycroft很习惯处理各种自己的问题。如果他愿意的话，他还会解决别人的问题。但在这罕见的一刻，无论他承认与否，他颤抖着看向自己的弟弟。他直到这一刻才明白Sherlock还对真正的爱情怀着希望。而且这次——Mycroft真的为他难过。

 

房间里陷入了长久的寂静。

 

“Sherlock,” Mycroft刻意清了一下嗓子，转了转他小指上纯金打造的权戒，“我很遗憾……“

 

“Mycroft，尽管我很不高兴，但我现在很清楚自己的处境，”Sherlock一挥手，打断了他，他又重新面无表情起来，“是的，我早就接受了这个安排。是的，我会当好我的乖乖小王子。”

 

“尽管如此，作为你的哥哥……“

 

“同母异父的‘哥哥’，“ Sherlock插话道，抬了抬眉。多么熟悉的揭人伤疤啊，事实上就是为了使Mycroft难堪，但弥漫在他们之间的尴尬竟然就神奇地消失了。一直以来对他们来说只有互相诘难和揭短才是使他们不再感到尴尬的唯一方法。

 

“作为你的哥哥，我当然希望你的婚姻尽可能幸福。“

 

“哦天哪，” Sherlock瞪大了双眼，“你挑了什么可怕的人准备秀给我看？”

 

“我可以向你保证我没有这样的想法。”Mycroft不得不撒了个谎。他就是准备这么去做了。从他们家族下定决心准备Sherlock的婚事开始Mycroft就一直在尽最大努力给Sherlock找一名合适的伴侣。他已派出他最信任的手下去全国各地寻找最优秀的人选，并在无数个无眠之夜不断筛选，发誓要找出最好的那个。尽管他们总体上令人失望，不过名单已被他反复筛选，只剩下几个为数不多的最合适的选择了。

 

Sherlock怀疑地瞥了他一眼。

 

“我只是希望你不要在你当下的处境下损失太多，”Mycroft说。他们的母亲很清楚他在做什么。作为一名经验丰富的战略家，她同意这种双轨并行的解决办法：她会在冬日舞宴上做出自己的选择，同时让Mycroft以他自己严谨科学的态度挑出他心目中的理想人选。“你的日常生活几乎不需要为你的婚姻做出任何改变，Sherlock。我仍会继续在父王和母后的指示下管理王国的日常事务，而你和你的伴侣只需要偶尔在重要仪式上一起露个面就可以了。你仍可以用实验和解谜消磨时光。但难道你不愿意至少找一个可能可以更好地陪伴你的伴侣吗？或许能让你感到……舒适？“

 

Sherlock对Mycroft的提议嗤之以鼻，轻蔑地看了他一眼，“你只在这些实验结果支持你的那些‘平常的‘国家事务时才认可它们。“

 

Mycroft低下头，默认了这个看法。Sherlock在调查及科研追求方面的天赋确实经常为Mycroft自己经营的一些事务提供了许多便利之处。尽管Sherlock的天赋确实不是一个标准的王子所必备的才能，但他的天赋确实有用。当然，Mycroft最好还是不要太吹捧他的这些才能，否则他对自己无人可比的才智的傲慢会膨胀到比这个王国还大。尽管他目前处于短暂的忧愁期，这样的趋势早就很明显了。虽然Sherlock是他的弟弟，他还是忍住了用眼神安抚他的渴望。Sherlock已经崩溃到根本注意不到他自己带有些许花白斑点的蓬乱长发的无尽生长了。

 

突然响起了沉重的敲门声。

 

“哦，” Mycroft惊叫道。这个敲门声似乎就是在提醒他应该为Sherlock未来伴侣的最终人选做出选择了，尽管不到他百分百确认自己的选择后他是不会推荐给Sherlock的。“进来吧。“

 

一位深色蓬松长发的女士走进了房间。她穿着一条普通的破旧的、脏兮兮的长裙，但她极具自信地大踏步走进来，展现着军人的力量。“殿下，“她先向Sherlock行了个礼，然后再对Mycroft行了一个，”阁下。“

 

Mycroft点头回礼，“Anthea, “

 

他的特工脸上隐约的绯红风尘使她天蓝的双眼更加明亮。她的表情一如既往的平静和冷漠（因此Mycroft一直担心她藏着什么见不得人的秘密）。她转向Sherlock, 冷漠地看着他，“殿下，女王希望您立刻到她的会客厅去。“

 

“她真的叫我去？“ Sherlock冷漠地问道，对Anthea这种想要以这么明显的方式支开他以便和Mycroft独处的愚蠢想法翻了个白眼。

 

这显然是赤裸裸的指责，但也确实是事实。母后已经单方面地和Sherlock“讨论”冬日舞会整整两个星期了。事实上，随着冬日舞宴的临近，越来越多的公职人员都不得不参加，没人能够幸免。城堡里的裁缝们似乎随处可见，他们想要给任何路人量体或推销布料。

 

“我想她是想和您讨论您的舞宴着装，阁下。“ Anthea无辜地笑了笑，等待着指令。Mycroft也笑了。

 

“很好，“ Sherlock叹了口气，立刻站了起来，从一个发脾气的小孩瞬间优雅地切换成一名令人印象良好的冷静王子。他毫不拖沓地大步走过整个房间，最后在门廊向后嘲讽地望了一眼Mycroft。”不要说我玩忽职守。如果这个现状无法改变的话我会尽力对我这次迫在眉睫的荒谬但又无法逆转的失败抱有感恩之心。无论你在做什么侦察就接着做下去吧。“

 

他黑色的卷毛似乎已经怒发冲冠。他在走出房间时狠狠地砸上了门。

 

在他用眼神询问Anthea她的事之前Mycroft纵容自己小小地嘲讽了一下Sherlock滑稽的退场方式。

 

她站直了身体，全神贯注地汇报着，不过她的平静表情只够勉强掩藏内心的惊讶而不至于承担“不服从“的责任。”阁下，他正如您所期望的一般，是绅士的典范，勇敢又讲礼。您的流氓手下当着Lestrade先生的面袭击我。他毫不犹豫地来救我。“

 

“他非常优秀吗？“

 

“在大多数方面，是的。“

 

“我真的希望没有伤亡发生。”

 

“我永远不会让您的部下真受伤的，阁下，”她的眼睛似乎一瞬间绽放出了光芒，“因为他们的处境总是最危险的。但我暂时还不需要介入。在Lestrade先生轻易地打败了这些所谓的袭击者的同时，他成功避免了造成任何显著伤害的发生。不过，请允许我提醒您，您心目中的其他候选人们已经为接下来几天内可能的与Sherlock的邂逅做好了充足的准备。而Lestrade先生很显然只是已经彻底掌握如何使用他铸造的武器了。”

 

“一名真正的手艺人必须理解他作品的用途。” Mycroft嘟哝道，思索着抚摸自己的下巴。

 

他已经收集了成堆的记录他心目中Sherlock伴侣的候选人的生平和才能的纸张，不过他已经倒背如流了。他掌握的有关Gregory Lestrade的信息已使他在Mycroft心中脱颖而出。在他极其挑剔的标准下，Lestrade甚至也已成为了Sherlock未来伴侣的理想人选。Mycroft的绝对忠诚的探子们给他的报告中的描述使Lestrade更加日益生辉。他从各方面来看都是一位善良、勇敢的绅士，当然绝不缺乏成为一位王子的伴侣所必备的力量、智慧和风趣，尤其是对于Sherlock这位王子来说。

 

为了绝对真实而不得不怀疑二手信息的Mycroft已经派出自己人去全方面地测试候选人。毫不意外，Gregory Lestrade以最出色的表现通过了Mycroft设计的各项考验。

 

严格说来，Lestrade事实上是一位普通乡绅的儿子。不过在Lestrade的母亲不幸身亡之后他的父亲堕落了，终日饮酒赌博来减轻他的悲痛。他最终因为自家的经济危机而不得不娶了一位中产阶级商人的女儿。这场婚姻在外人看起来对他很合算。不过他最终还是没能改变自己放荡的生活方式。虚弱的身体和滚雪球般增多的债务使他早亡了，只留下他的独子Greg Lestrade。他立刻被他父亲的债主James Moriaty和Irene Adler——现在是他的“哥哥”和“姐姐”命令打工还债。他从小就彻底了解了冶炼铸造产业。他打造出了一些最好的盔甲、武器和工具，甚至还雕刻了一些城堡外墙的装饰物。Lestrade一直在为他的“哥哥”“姐姐”工作，他们显然很高兴独享名铁匠Lestrade的好名声和丰厚报酬。

 

不过不管怎么说，Lestrade的家庭背景相对于他那么多的优秀品质来说太不重要，太微不足道了。

 

“我还有其他事要向您汇报，阁下。“

 

他抖抖眉让她继续。

 

“在他确保了你的‘袭击者’们得到了应有的惩罚之后，Lestrade为了把我送到镇上的警察署推后了他自己本来的工作安排。他甚至还给了我他身上所有的零钱使我不用担心没路费。“她展开自己的手掌，向他展示了手中的三枚铜币。”

 

他点了点头，注视着这三枚破旧的硬币。“你是否怀疑他是因为有什么不明动机而要来博得你的好感呢？”

 

“没有任何迹象。尽管我个人不得不向您表示我真的很抱歉向您传达下述对他的评价，”她痴笑着说，“他真的好帅。”

 

“是吗？”他惊讶地哼了一声，“如果连你都注意到了他的魅力，那么Sherlock未来的伴侣也可以少承受了一些陪伴他的压力了。”（译者废话：那当然了，傲娇小卷卷多萌啊！）

 

尽管女王相信让Sherlock自己挑选伴侣是对他的最好的支持，但Mycroft可不这么认为。他担心Sherlock会出于固执或单纯因为缺乏阅历而做不出最明智的选择，尤其处在这紧张的时间线和这危急的境况下的Sherlock就更让Mycroft担心了。他不是怀疑Sherlock的知识水平。他知道以自我为中心的Sherlock有他的长处。但理解人际关系可不是其中之一。况且此时Sherlock本身和他的最大兴趣相比对Mycroft来说难以演绎太多了。不过给Sherlock一个已接受过调查并被认可的候选人名单，尽管不是他亲手编写的，可能可以给他真的可以做出自己的选择的错觉，Mycroft这样幻想。

 

毫无疑问Gregory Lestrade是个好人。

 

那么，既然这样的话，为什么不把一位好人配给一位杰出的人呢？真的就那么简单吗？

 

会客室最远处的墙上挂着一排描绘最近九位统治者的挂毯。Mycroft从第一张看起。那是描绘蓄须之王杜格尔的挂毯。挂毯上，他坐在自己的王座上，身边环绕着子孙、小狗、和不知为何——一群猴子。然而事实上，这些子孙中没有一位是他选定的继承人。他挑了一位名叫海伦娜的骑士，她在对抗马伏罗斯黑暗骑士的战役中声名远扬。她的鲜亮的蓝色挂毯塑造了一个在湍急水流中自豪打猎者的形象。她让自己的女儿玛尔戈登上了女王的宝座。而她的挂毯则塑造了一片昏暗但布满奇珍异宝的金黄色树林中一位面色苍白的慵懒地坐在独角兽身上的年轻女王的形象。她把王位传给了自己傲慢却又英俊的表弟（译者废话：应该是表弟不是表哥吧）阿拉斯泰尔，他的挂毯用了那么多金线编织以至于重到Mycroft担心会掉下来。下一张是手牵手的塞拉女王和温妮姐妹。传说中女王在小教堂的玫瑰园中埋藏了一些她先祖的遗物碎片。接下来是游吟之王阿曼德的挂毯，鲁特琴紧贴着他的心脏。最后一张挂毯，西格尔王和Mycroft兄弟的母亲梅芙女王。挂毯上他们一起坐在他们最爱的日光房中，被鲜花和藤蔓环绕。Sherlock的挂毯迟早也会挂在这张挂毯旁边。但在这张挂毯上，Sherlock会和谁，度过一生呢？而这一生，又会过得怎么样呢？

 

Mycroft看向正耐心等待提问或指示的Anthea，点着头肯定道：“似乎我们已经为王子找到未来的丈夫了。”

 

“这真是个好消息，阁下。“

 

“当然，绝对不能泄露这个消息。我会最终亲自把关并做好准备。“

 

“一定，阁下。”

 

“谢谢你，Anthea，任务完成得很出色。你现在可以走了。哦，最后还有件事……”

 

“怎么了，阁下？”

 

“给我这些硬币。”他伸出手。

 

“没问题，阁下。” Anthea走上前并将铜币倒入Mycroft的手掌，并鞠躬告退。留下Mycroft一个人思考下一步的计划。

 

城堡和全国都有许多需要他负责的事务。监视Magnussen的行程，和他们邻近的诸国间维持良好的外交关系，调解边境和敌对村庄之间的冲突，寻找西部山区中的一群走失士兵，一处被报告的被邪恶幽灵骚扰的庄园，野生动物攻击南方麋鹿……永无止境。但当下没有一件事比即将到来的冬日舞宴更加紧迫。

 

三整晚需要正装出席的活动、食物、音乐和即将到来的配对。第一晚将进行候选人介绍。第二晚主要是舞会。第三晚Sherlock必须做出自己的选择。

 

鉴于Sherlock对解谜的痴迷，女王一直坚持在马斯克雷德舞厅举办舞宴的所有活动。她想他如果被要求在每场活动中演绎来宾的话他对自己未来的伴侣的兴趣可能可以提高。Mycroft很怀疑这个计划的实际效果，不过他愿意执行这个计划。他最担心的是Sherlock会趋于本能拒绝他理想的伴侣就只因为那是Mycroft的人选。所以一定程度的隐藏对Mycroft来说是有利的。他必须让Gregory Lestrade在Sherlock面前从所有合适人选中脱颖而出。如果Sherlock有机会幻想是自己选择了未来的伴侣，那么长期萦绕他的对Mycroft的仇恨应该就可以尽可能减到最小。

 

长远地来说，他真的想让Sherlock幸福。Mycroft苦笑着想到，在这件事上，Mycroft绝对不能，也绝对不会让Sherlock失望。他坚定地咬紧了牙关。好绝对不够。如果Sherlock必须结婚，并且结婚是他不可逃脱的宿命，那么Mycroft会确认他的伴侣不仅只是好的，而是绝对完美的。绝！对！完！美！

 

他捏紧了已被他肌肤温热的硬币，紧到捏成了拳头。

 

还有很多事要做呢。


	2. 炼炉

“先生，毫无疑问您已经领略到我们每一项产品的匠心独运的……”

“美丽的女士，你们的产品毋庸置疑具有典范的品质，但对于这么重要的一个订单来说，我必须要亲自参观你们的工作室才能放心地把它交给你们去完成。并且我非常期待能亲自和你们的铁匠聊几句。“

当Lestrade惊讶地听到了来访者的脚步声时，他把已经准备放进炉火里锻造的铁条搁在了一边。他的小工作室几乎从来没有访客，无论是他的熟人还是他的债主——James和Irene都不愿驻足。他这样就能专心工作，他们则负责接待顾客。

他当然能认出Adler的声音，但另外一个人的声音对他来说很陌生。他脱下厚重的工作手套，随手抓了块布拂开眉上的汗水和耷拉到眼前的长发。他向工作室敞开的一面走了几步，吸了几口新鲜凉爽的空气，终于看清了从自家小店横穿苗圃走向他的两个人。

Irene把自己裹在一条棉质流苏披风中，忙着赶上前面的人。显然这位顾客在用他那柔和但不乏权威的语气坚持参观Lestrade的工作室，显然，还要见一见Lestrade本人。他们呼出的气息在寒冷的空气中凝结成小小的雾团。他们的脚步在古老的雪地上发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。Irene踩着小碎步，而他则精准地大跨步前行。Lestrade对这位顾客的第一印象就是他自己的画像仿佛拥有了生命，而他正缓缓从中走向Lestrade。优雅的绝对典范。拄着手杖，深色头发。卷曲的额发在冬日暖阳的照耀下泛着金色的光辉。苍白的肤色，裹着被寒风鼓起的深绿披风。棕色上衣，系着皮带，戴着手套，穿着长靴。Lestrade注意到那是双马靴。他猜想店前一定系着一匹毛色协调的俊马。

在他们跨进门槛时Irene优雅地伸出手，”先生您瞧，这就是我们的工作室，还有一名铁匠。快向这位顾客打个招呼啊，亲爱的Gregory！“

顾客刚看到Lestrade竟愣住了，莫名其妙地被吓到了。

“早上好，先生，“ Lestrade在打招呼时瞟了一眼自己熏黑的皮围裙，思索着是不是身上哪里让这位顾客感到被侮辱了。可能这位从头到脚整整齐齐的绅士就没准备好见到一间正在运作的锻铁炉。或见到正在工作的粗鄙铁匠吧。Lestrade很清楚即使才开始干活自己浑身上下就都早已裹着一层厚厚的煤灰和汗水。他这天被一群叫个不停的松鸦惊醒，起得很早。他决定在天晴前一定要开始干活。

Irene从顾客背后狠狠地瞪了他一眼，提醒他要拿出自己最好的表现。Lestrade觉得这种提醒完全没有必要，因为他无论对谁都很尊敬。不过很明显她希望给这位顾客留下个好印象。Lestrade一眼就注意到这位顾客笔挺的西装。毫无疑问这就是Irene费尽全力讨好他的原因：他显然是位中上层人士。现在他站得离Lestrade更近了，Lestrade可以看到更多他披风上的极其微小的绣纹（不过还是绿色的）。他缝着柔软衬垫的紧身上衣用金色的大头钉装饰着。Irene是个彻底的实用主义者，她喜欢拉来有钱又有需求的顾客。显然，今早不在的James如果在的话也一定会好好招待他的，不过是因为他喜欢招揽有魅力的顾客。

顾客马上就从一瞬间的震惊中恢复了过来并恢复了庄重的表情。如果Lestrade的观察不够敏锐的话他一定会认为顾客对他不感兴趣。然而事实上并非如此，这使他更加警惕。顾客重新披好他的披风，露出了他的灰绿丝织衬衫袖口，迅速但优雅地向Lestrade回了礼。“早上好，Gregory。您是叫Gregory吧？“

Lestrade抬了抬眉，“是的，先生。我叫Gregory Lestrade。“

“这位绅士是一位来自谢林福德的商人，Gregory。” Irene补充道，又瞥了Gregory一眼提醒他这位顾客的富裕程度。“您是纺织业商人吧，对吗先生？”

“嗯，” Mycroft轻轻挥了一下手，“这只是我的一个产业。我喜欢持有大量库存。我一直喜欢探索未知的领域。或许你们能向我展示一下你们行业的器械。”他向Lestrade建议道。

“我很荣幸，先生。”

尽管现在Lestrade仍在为James和Irene打工，他一直全身心地爱着他的小工作室。尽管这座木石结构的小屋在他管理下修缮很好，但他爱的不是建筑本身，而是阿尔格先生传给他的器械。他和师傅在一起的时候是他唯一还记得的童年中真正快乐的时光。那段记忆中充满着欢乐的笑声。榔头、铁砧、滚烫的铁水的味道……他的痛苦和愤怒转化为无尽极具控制力的力量。无论是辛勤铸模还是丝丝春风都使他内心平静。温暖炉火就像是荣耀、勇气和探险精神的化身。每天晚上，盖着毯子，他都要读一会儿书，直到万籁俱寂。

在向顾客介绍这些工具的用途时，他怀着崇敬和感恩之心和抚摸着它们，回忆着过去的美好时光。

顾客一直跟着他，双手握在背后，安静但全神贯注地听着他介绍，直到他们走到Lestrade的工作台前。“这些是什么？”顾客问道，好奇地望向一组袖珍铁制雕像。他看起来它们就像是基座、栏杆和把手的奇怪组合。

Lestrade惊奇地笑了笑。“先生，您这次拜访有不可告人的动机。”

顾客纹丝不动，“那这个动机是什么呢？”

“您在测试我掌握的知识，“ Lestrade向顾客笑着说。顾客深吸了口气，眨了眨眼。“既然您能一眼就看出我工作室里唯一真正有用的工具，我觉得您对我们这行已经很了解了。”

Irene对Lestrade的顶撞发出了一声不满的轻哼。

顾客轻轻笑了笑。他打量了一下Lestrade, 说道：“一名精明的艺术品收藏者必须要掌握这些艺术品的创作流程。”

“我很赞成，先生，” Lestrade认同地点点头。这位顾客确实给他留下了很深的印象。很少有顾客愿意来参观他的工作室，知道一些有关他这个行业的基础知识的顾客就更少了。“这些是我自己设计的铸型铁砧。我用它们来做一些精细活。”

“黑白合金你都能加工。”

“是的。“

“很少有铁匠能做到，不是吗？“

“我想是吧。“ Lestrade耸了耸肩。尽管他很清楚自己能精通金属是多么的幸运，不过他从不炫耀或吹嘘自己的本领。尽管谦虚是他的第一本能，但他对陌生人提供的千奇百怪的任务总是跃跃欲试，无论有多困难。所以他最终看向顾客，安慰道，”但我一直明白策略和技巧是和纯粹的力量一样重要的本领。“

顾客冷酷的眼神中透出一丝丝认可的暖意。“我很赞成您的观点。“他柔和地说道。

Irene不耐烦地叹了口气，狐疑地在他们之间看来看去。她小心地走近，很明显厌恶地看了一眼石地上的灰堆，极富占有欲地拍了拍顾客的肩。“先生，您看到了，所有器械都在良好地运转着，“她又迅速地补了一句，”我们该让Gregory接着干活了。“

“啊，是的，抱歉我的到来打扰了你的工作了，Gregory，“顾客毫无诚意地道歉。他看向Greg一开始搁在一边的铁条，”我能了解下您现在在做什么吗？”

“呃，我通常一次只加工几件东西。今早是斧刃和烛台。不过先生，我想我现在做的您可能会感兴趣，那是……“ Gregory望向Irene，不确认她是不是希望他继续说下去。

Irene顺利地接上了Gregory留给她的话茬，希望顾客重新把注意力转移到她身上。“事实上，Lestrade刚给我打造了一副最美的面具。我准备戴着它出席冬日舞宴。不是吗，亲爱的？“她骄傲地笑着说。

Lestrade指向一张盖着毯子的工作台。“Irene，你的这副面具只要再打下磨并抛下光就可以戴了。James的面具我昨晚就完成了。”

“可以让我欣赏一下吗？”顾客一边问道一边向工作台走去。

Irene走上前，“当然可以，先生。我相信我们的产品是不会让您失望的。”她迷人地向顾客笑着说，同时揭开了毯子。两副银面具展现在众人眼前。

Lestrade对他的作品十分骄傲。Irene的银狐面具显然是精心打造的银制品。尽管还要在细节上打磨一下，但已经很漂亮了。一旦抛好光它就会闪耀着洁白的光芒。Irene是一名极具魅力的女性，面具的光泽将和她雪白的肌肤和深色的秀发相得益彰。Lestrade则在James的面具底盘上刻了一些鳞片，鳞片上则串着微小的环形物。这副面具就像是爬行动物的化身，使James本就明亮的深色双眼更加闪亮。Lestrade很少有机会展示自己的独创作品，现在正密切地观察着顾客的反应。

“太棒了，“顾客呼了一口气，看上去真的被震撼到了，”实在是太棒了。“

“我会成为冬日舞宴上的一只银狐，而James则会成为舞宴上的一条白龙。我们之间会有一场较量了，看谁先获得王子殿下的青睐。不过先生，我相信您是不会窃取我们的灵感的。”Irene故意压低了声音。Lestrade可以作证是她的完美的调情技巧使他们多年来的生意能够一直所向披靡。“无论我们俩中的谁能让殿下倾心，我可不乐意见到我们的闪光之处被别人抄袭了啊，不是吗，先生？咯咯咯……“

“我相信除了非凡的Gregory之外，世上一定没有第二个铁匠能造出这么棒的面具了。”

“是啊，” Irene笑着说，“不过消息本身不就具有爆炸性的力量吗，“她看向顾客戴着手套的右手，”您的右手又握着什么呢？

“您似乎很自信一定能吸引到殿下的注意力啊，女士。”顾客平静地说。

“我很清楚如何轻易找出人们的喜好。哈哈，即使是王子们也不例外哦，“她说，”而且您知道吗，我也确实知道一些殿下的爱好呢，先生。“

她真的成功引起顾客的注意了。他的目光严肃了起来。

Lestrade吓得皱了皱眉。

“那么你是很确定你会是殿下的好伴侣咯？“顾客问道。

不知为何在顾客严厉的目光下Irene反而笑得更灿烂了。“更重要的是我会成为一位名垂青史的女王。我愿意做出牺牲。“

“牺牲什么？”

“您难道没听到那些坊间传闻吗，先生？”

“很抱歉，我不得不承认我还真的没听到过有关殿下的传闻。”

“据说啊，“ Irene故意压低声音说，”Sherlock殿下对死亡非常痴迷，竟然在黑魔法和炼金术方面兴趣广泛。这是我的闺蜜凯瑟琳夫人从宫中的侍女那儿听说的。他是位忧郁又暴躁的王子。不仅如此啊，他还经常在奇怪的伪装下离开宫殿。没人敢对他无论何时随意进出宫殿表现出丝毫不满的情绪。回来后他经常把自己在房间里锁上好多好多天，不对任何人说话。他的房里只会传来诡异的痛哭声，宫女们过得那叫个胆战心惊啊。“她惋惜地叹道。

Lestrade从来没听说过这么诡异的有关王子的传闻。他甚至从没见过他，连远望都没有。不过他注意到，顾客的表情，有些……咬牙切齿，但他却极力装作平静。

“我从不知道我们的殿下原来有着这么丰富多彩的人生啊。您刚才说的是黑魔法吗？我很惊讶您竟然不害怕见到一个这么可怕的人。”

“我可不会轻易感到害怕哦，先生，” Irene笑着说，“尽管他可能真的很疯狂，不过据说他真的很帅呢。我想我们一定会成为一对养眼的夫妻啦。“

“毫无疑问，“顾客优雅地点点头，尽管他已经皱眉皱得让他的额头上都有隐隐若现的皱纹了。他转向Lestrade, ”那么先生您呢？您期待着去马斯克雷德舞厅毛遂自荐吗？又或许您也因为听说了同样的传闻而不打算去呢？“

“哦，他不会去的。” Irene笑着说。

Lestrade惊呆了。他简直不敢相信自己刚刚听到的话。“你说什么，Irene？”

“他不去？”顾客抖了抖眉，似乎也很惊讶，“我很确定舞宴的邀请函发给了所有有资格的国民。先生，您能满足一下我小小的好奇心吗？难道您的心已另有所属了吗？”

事实上，Lestrade目前对在身边发展恋爱关系毫无兴趣。他真的很想在舞宴上来一场浪漫的邂逅。他已经日思夜想了整整两周到底该怎样着装才合适。他只有一些James和Irene给他打造面具的银箔的碎屑和残渣，不过这已经足够他弄出一身合适的装束了。一旦做好了他俩的面具后他想他就可以开始做一套简单的服装了。“但我准备去……”

“这位先生的订单就够你忙好久了, 我亲爱的 Gregory, 你一定没时间去参加舞宴的。“ Irene狠狠地瞪了Lestrade一眼，又突然露出甜美的笑容，意有所指地打量了一番他凌乱的头发和污浊的衣服，”而且殿下看上去是不会需要你的陪伴的呢。不是吗，亲爱的？“

“好吧，“ Lestrade叹了口气。不管王子是不是真的如同传说中那么英俊，他真不是对被殿下青睐抱有任何期望。他只是真的很想去膜拜王宫。他听说，中央舞厅中悬挂着的成千上万的吊灯，绚烂的就如同无尽苍穹中那繁星之海（shower of stars）（译者废话：我想征询一下你们的意见，你们有没有觉得这里翻成繁星之城（city of stars, 就是我的头像爱乐之城La La Land 洛杉矶LA）比繁星之海更有意境呢？欢迎各位大大们热情地回帖！)穹顶被漆成纯金色。工匠们付出了多少心血啊！”能让我看看订单吗……“如果他足够高效的话或许还有时间去参加舞宴。毕竟有整整三晚呢。而且顾客经常高估了他完成订单需要的时间。他或许还可以参加最后一天的活动。

“当然可以，“顾客说。他打开斗篷的一个口袋，并走到Lestrade的工作台前，小心地取出一张画着一把极度精致奢华的装饰用匕首的素描。

Lestrade走近了些，更加细致地观察起了匕首。精致雕刻。内嵌珠宝。“这多美啊，不是吗。您是想要纯银打造吗？“他揉了揉下巴上的胡茬，已经在思索着把这宝物从概念图转化为实物的具体操作步骤了。双侧蚀刻刃片，柄首上再刻上复杂的花卉图案，这用纯银打造再合适不过了。或许刀柄上还可以用黄金或钻石来装饰，这取决于所选石材的颜色了。也许刀片上还可以镀一层黄金。还真是一项极具挑战性的任务啊。不知不觉中Lestrade竟然微微笑了起来。

“刀片用水纹钢，“顾客说道，”我想把它们作为给我最忠诚客户的礼品，但我也希望它们同时还能兼具实际的防身功能。“

“没问题，先生。等等……您说的是……它们？”

“12把，不是吗？” Irene状似无辜地插话。

“12把？！”

“12这个数字有什么不好吗？”

“当然没有，“ Irene答道，”您的订单是我们的首要任务，尽快完成是我们的职责。难道不是这样吗，亲爱的Gregory？“

Lestrade又揉了揉下巴。冬日舞宴的食物一定是最棒的，不是吗？怎么可能没有食物就只去跳舞呢！那里的食物一定是最好的，他想。昨晚的晚餐他可是只喝了一小碗菜汤，吃了一小块发霉的黑面包啊！

即使他的学徒Dimmock和他一起加班，这个任务也还是要……花时间。很多时间。不过这位顾客一定会付不少钱。还会给Irene付一笔外送费。这笔订单的收益够再偿还他父亲债务的很大一部分了。在他的父亲和继母都去世之后，James和Irene清算遗产时发现Lestrade的债务早已开始指数级的增长。

炼铁炉是荣耀的象征。Lestrade早已发誓要还清债务。根据计算，正常情况下他还要再为他们打工三年左右才能还清。尽管三年对他这种打了将近20年工的人来说已经不是很长了，但这样一笔大单能让他还需要付出的打工时间减少不少。真是难得的好消息。

只可惜，想见到吊灯，就得等下次冬日舞宴了。而谁知道还要等多少年才会再次举办啊！

Lestrade向顾客点点头，“我很乐意为您效劳，先生。“

“我很确定这是我的荣幸。”顾客点点头，向他优雅地回礼。

Irene心想：太好了，终于谈成了。她笑着对顾客说：“那我们可以回店里谈了吗，先生？“

顾客对她说：“女士，我很抱歉让您在这寒冷的地方不得不停留了这么久。要不我们一起过去吧，我很乐意谈谈这个订单的一些细节问题。先生，“他转向Lestrade说道，”如果您愿意保存好这张设计图而不至于被泄露，明晚我会将所需材料送到您这来。“

“好的。再会，先生。“ Lestrade说道。

“再会，Gregory。” 顾客转身往回离开工作室，允许Irene搂着他走向雪地。

Lestrade叹了口气，走回炉火边，重新戴起工作手套。他除了重新开始工作外不能做其他任何事。阿尔格先生如果知道他整天对绚烂的吊灯、华丽的装束和热闹的舞会想入非非一定会狠狠扇他一巴掌。唉，他连舞都不会跳，去舞会又有什么用呢。他还是会继续干活，他的所有日子都是这样过来的。他干完活后，还是会看书，直到炉火熄灭。他还是会睡着，还是会一大早被松鸦吵醒。Irene说得很对——没有一位上层人士会需要他的陪伴，更不用说王子殿下了。他愣愣地站在那，似乎已经忘记自己是谁，自己现在在哪里，自己该要去做什么了。

“哦，很抱歉女士，还有件事。请允许我失陪片刻。”

顾客把Irene一个人留在纷扬的大雪中，转身走向Lestrade，直接在他面前停了下来。尽管Irene就在不远处抱着手盯着他们，一瞬间，Lestrade惶然感到和男人无比的亲密。他比Lestrade高一点点。尽管光线暗淡，Lestrade还是隐隐约约看到男人喉结上的雀斑。尽管炉火很温暖，他还是抖了个激灵。

不过并不奇怪。工作室早已漏风。他听见了窗台上铃铛被风吹起而发出的叮当声。他似乎已感受到雪花拂过他的面庞。他肯定感受到了全身上下的紧张的汗水。他闻见了烟熏味。和不知从何处飘来的，一股淡淡的幽香。

“先生，您乐意在我走之前给我倒一杯水喝吗？”

Lestrade眨了眨眼。“一杯水？”他麻木地重复了这三个字，“没问题。当然可以。水就在那儿。”他不得不再次脱下他的工作手套，走到一张放着水壶的工作台边上，往一个普通的木杯里倒了些清水。

男人在接过木杯时，他戴着手套的双手轻轻拂过Lestrade光裸的皮肤。他没有喝水。他蓝灰的双眼开始打量起他的全身上下：他的脸，他的喉咙，他的工作裙……Lestrade又一次感觉到自己正被上帝的目光检阅着，“你不是完全如同我想的那样。”男人最终说道。

“可是我……我真的不明白……”

“这不是什么坏事。“男人摇着头说，”很高兴能认识您，Lestrade先生。“他皱起了眉，盯着墙发起呆，拿起水杯又立刻放下。他最终脱下了一只手套并向Lestrade伸出了手。

Lestrade浑浑噩噩地走上前，半抬起自己粗糙又肮脏的右手，不敢触碰男人那只柔软、洁净、白皙的手。

男人走得更近了些，彻底消灭了他们之间的距离并握上了他的手。他的力道很大，但使Lestrade莫名地感到安心。

“我……我也很高兴能认识您，呃……先生，可我还不知道该怎么称呼您呢？“

男人笑了。“可我也不能告诉您。“

“什么？为什么不能呢？“

“那可是权力的象征啊。“

“既然您都知道我的名字了……“

“所以显然我就是当权者了。”

“一个名字能象征什么权力啊！”

男人平静地笑了笑。他们仍握着手。“您会参加冬日舞宴。”

Lestrade摇了摇头。他紧张地低下头，不敢直视男人，“可是先生，您向我们店订购了……”

“您会参加冬日舞宴。整整三晚。“他松开手，把水杯放回Lestrade掌心，”那是为你好。“

“为我……好？“

“如果您那么想知道我的一个称呼的话……您可以叫我……术士。“他很享受地讲出这两个字，同时眨了眨眼，似乎被自己的这个称呼震惊到了。

Lestrade毫不明白他怎么就笑起来了。他不想笑。他不相信异世界的魔法，但他还是隐隐感到心中一阵悸动。这男人确实……太有魅力了。“术士。“他麻木地重复了这两个字。

“明天开始。”

“开始……什么？“

“到时候我会告诉您。“男人点着头走开了。

当术士走过苗圃时，他又允许Irene重新搂着他。当Lestrade重新看向水杯时耸起了眉毛。他看见了杯中的三枚铜币。

普通人可能不会对一枚特定的硬币产生什么特别的印象。但即使这3枚硬币浸在水里他还是立刻认出了它们。一枚上有一小截刮痕。另一枚边上有个缺口。它们昨天还在他口袋里。他昨天把它们送给了一位看上去比他更需要它们的女士。

他望着雪原，喝了口水。可是一个可怕的想法使他差点被击倒。

明天。冬日舞宴的第一晚。


	3. 奇迹

黄昏时，一排排豪华镀金马车、满载货物的普通马车，还有一些随车侍从离开了灯火通明的忙碌准备着冬日舞宴的王宫城堡。今晚就是舞宴的第一晚了。似乎一场鹅毛大雪又即将到来。这阴沉沉的天正如Mycroft刚刚见到的Sherlock的表情和着装：暗淡无光，就像即将出席自己的葬礼，和大多数对盛装出席这类活动热情高涨并渴望大放异彩的普通人形成了鲜明对比。

 

不过，他自我安慰般地苦笑了下。Sherlock表面的闷闷不乐中似乎还是隐隐约约有着股熟悉的滑稽感。真的很嘲讽。一个把自己叫做术士的那么可笑的人还怎么有资格指责别人的滑稽。

 

他皱了皱眉。他额头靠在玻璃车窗上，看着窗外肃穆的树木迅速后退。

 

他自己刚才在铁匠铺的表现已经太不正常了。真的能称作滑稽。他唯一能给自己找到的借口就是他真的不擅长亲自在城郊跑外勤。他习惯于在城堡内处理绝大多数事务。他强大的个人气场被城堡的石壁反弹后叠加起来就更加无人可挡了。他在朝堂上处理政务之时越来越熟练地使用那套他已经掌握的炉火纯青的镇定又难以捉摸的行为举止，几乎已经快习惯成自然了。但在他刚见到Gregory Lestrade的那一瞬间，他所习以为常的镇定自若就不知为何消失得无影无踪了。

 

Anthea竟然只说他帅。是时候该着重提醒她一下报告用词的所应有的准确度了。只用“帅“形容Gregory Lestrade太宽泛了。一点都不生动形象。水汪汪的，明亮的，甜蜜的巧克力色的眼睛。使人精神恍惚、丢盔弃甲的笑容。银灰的刘海。强有力的手臂。粗壮的手指。哦，天哪，那双迷人的前臂。Mycroft一只戴着羽绒手套的手揉了揉自己冷冰冰的鼻尖。

 

显然，铁匠肯定都有那样线条完美的前臂。但这一点竟然没在报告里被着重强调。英俊可绝对不是能两三天就准备出来的。所以Mycroft决定了，如果Anthea再在有关 Gregory Lestrade的报告中措词如此单薄贫乏，她就必须得回小学重修语文。（译者废话：鬼畜乱入，哈哈哈）

 

通向城堡的大路上过往的车辆和人流已渐渐开始络绎不绝。人们急切地涌向王宫想要一睹王子殿下的英容。即使现在到达的宾客还只占名单的很小的一部分，他们所传的奇装异服已经让人目不暇接，甚至目瞪口呆了。有一位女士——Mycroft认为应该是女士吧——全身上下都插满了羽毛，简直就像鸡窝一样。还有个矮胖的男人浑身上下都涂了一层厚厚的红黏土。一位戴着体态丰盈的年轻女士竟然戴着一副蕾丝兔耳。另一位佝偻的年轻男子几乎什么都没穿，只穿了条毛绒马裤，正抱着个竖琴朝王宫走去。又走来了一对有着乌黑头发却面容憔悴的男女——或许是兄妹——正互相搀扶着走向长长的红地毯。所有有资格的国民都可以来参加舞宴，邀请函上确实是这么说的。不过当Mycroft看到眼前这一幕时还是轻笑了一声。不，他才不会嫉妒今晚的Sherlock呢。不过他真想亲眼看看Sherlock见到这些来宾时的会是什么表情。可惜他是不能参加舞宴的。他有任务在身。

 

毋庸置疑，他见到的Gregory Lestrade真的完全确认了他就是Sherlock最好的伴侣。如果Sherlock真的只要用上一半他自己那么引以为豪的观察和分析能力，他在见到Gregory Lestrade的那一刻绝对会惊喜万分。

 

Lestrade给Mycroft带来的另一个惊喜是他给Moriaty和Adler独家打造的精美银面具。他的创作极富想象力，或许还有些浪漫，这和他的职业本质形成了鲜明的对比。是啊，Lestrade的产品不仅专业打造、品质优异，更棒的是他还有双善于发现美的眼睛。

 

所以对利益相关各方来说，多么幸运Sherlock是个帅气的年轻人。Mycroft皱了皱眉，抚平了自己斗篷上的一根皱褶。

 

现在他有时间检视一下自己最近的表现了。Mycroft尽力说服自己，即使在这场为Sherlock的相亲中自己确实有了些过激的行为，这也有十分充足的理由。况且就像他一直以来都希望Sherlock幸福一样，他现在也衷心祝愿Lestrade能够幸福。毕竟这场他所希望能实现的Sherlock和Lestrade的婚姻可不只是Sherlock一个人愿意就能达成的。他们家族更是绝不会让平民不情愿地嫁入皇室。不过现在，基于他现在对Lestrade的性格更加细致的观察——既然他有可能对浪漫关系确实存在着幻想——因为让Mycroft有理由并且真的愿意在逐步引诱Lestrade的过程中给自己起一个像“术士”一样的滑稽名字，而没有只扮作一个普普通通的施恩者。他被Gregory Lestrade眼中那道蛊惑人心的目光彻底迷住了。他真的喜欢Gregory Lestrade……

 

马车突然因为碾过一粒石子颠簸了一下。车厢摇晃得如此剧烈以至于Mycroft的脸狠狠撞上了车窗。

 

“很抱歉，我的阁下。”车夫说。

 

揉了揉太阳穴，Mycroft赌气似的望向窗外。他却正好看见一辆只有一匹马拉着的普通马车正从对面驶来，那和他自己的豪华四马镀金马车简直千差万别。在若隐若现的车灯下，Mycroft看清了那两名深色头发的乘客，他们正紧靠着头讲着话。身穿纯白礼服，面着精美的银面具。他立刻就认出了他们：Adler和Moriaty。他的怒容也在不知不觉中转为了一个得意的微笑。他很高兴自己准确的把握了时间。在Lestrade所谓的亲人离开自家小店之时恰好赶到。Lestrade没有在马车上。现在Mycroft就有最多的时间能给Lestrade做尽可能充足的准备了。

 

当马车拐入小店所在的小巷时，阴沉沉的夜空中已经飘下几朵雪花。他犹豫了片刻，不过还是以他平时那副镇定自若的表情站在了小店门前。他悄悄潜入，开始窥视起Lestrade的工作室。在小店后面有一小片刺柏林和李树林。他看到了苗圃另一边隐隐约约的火光。看到了那个辛勤工作的只属于Gregory Lestrade的身影。他笑了。

 

他竟真的非常期待再次见到Gregory Lestrade。

 

根据昨天早上他对Lestrade的观察，他已经想出该如何改善 Lestrade的舞宴礼服了。他叫来了自己的裁缝，告诉他自己亲自观察出的Lestrade的衣物尺码，让他迅速完成Lestrade舞宴第一晚要穿的礼服。Mycroft特别强调了要把裤腿裁得稍稍紧一些。他吸了吸鼻子。他揉了揉鼻子。他裁缝的学徒给Mycroft的下属做了几套普通人的制服使他们执行任务时绝不会暴露身份。Mycroft已经派他的下属着手准备Lestrade出席晚宴所需要用到的一切物品。他希望Lestrade在舞宴上能夺人眼球。令Sherlock目不转睛。

 

Mycroft无法不注意到Lestrade很可能非常注重自己的铁匠装束。甚至可能比Mycroft对自己着装的谨慎程度还要高。对他来说Lestrade从各方面看来都令人无法拒绝。他认为对于Sherlock来说也一样。不过他还是时常怀疑Lestrade在过去是否真曾有一次机会能穿上做工优良的衣物。或曾让别人负责安排他的穿衣打扮。如果Mycroft能有幸亲自让Lestrade经历这些，这将成为Mycroft一生中为数不多的快乐回忆。他真希望Lestrade在这番体验中也能获得同样的快乐。

 

在给自己的侍从派了任务去执行之后，Mycroft沿小路走过树林，穿过被雪覆盖的苗圃，极其小心地走向工作室，尽力避免自己被发现。术士当然不会走到别人面前。他会直接出现。直接出现。反反复复、回旋不绝的铛铛声告诉了Mycroft Lestrade正在铁砧上加工着什么东西。他肯定背对着苗圃，因此看不见正在走过来的Mycroft。

 

正如Mycroft所希望的那样，Lestrade没听见他走进工作室。因此Mycroft有机会单向观察一会儿Lestrade。尽管他正穿着那条脏兮兮的皮围裙，他肯定已经尽力把自己打扮得尽可能的干净整洁了。他洗了头，剪了指甲，身上没有煤灰。他穿着件崭新的米黄衬衫。围裙下隐隐约约露出了一块系在腰上的红棉布。

 

当Mycroft看到Lestrade放在铁砧上那块奇形怪状、坑坑洼洼的冷钢盘时他皱了皱眉。绝对没达到他的正常水准。

 

Lestrade的手臂刚举起榔头要再击打下去之时却停住了。他看向桌子上的水壶。

 

Mycroft也看了过去。桌上还有把装在黑色真皮剑鞘里的一把精美短剑。桌下石地上略微干净的一角上放着一双光亮如新的黑皮靴。

 

Lestrade挥下了手臂。铛的一声。盘上大大小小的窟窿之间又出现了一个半月牙形的小洞。他看着盘子叹了口气。他放开榔头，拉了拉袖口盖住手，又拿袖子磨了磨剑。这时他看见了袖口上的灰色污渍，惊得倒吸了一口气。他又看了看那把剑，再看看自己不久之前他敢确定还是干干净净的深棕色的长裤。一条裤脚上现在被一条长长的黑渍污染了。他咒骂了一句，抹了抹污渍。

 

Mycroft强行咽下了一股他极不熟悉的狂喜。他调整了下自己，使自己尽可能看起来有魅力。他身穿着的斗篷是他忙碌到崩溃的可怜裁缝在最后一刻才赶制出来的作品，但Mycroft不能更满意了。墨蓝丝绒和镀银绸丝交映生辉。细小的银粒、珍珠和蓝玻璃珠点缀着繁复的漩涡图样。就像天上的星星一闪一闪地眨着眼睛。

 

此时，Lestrade已经举起了钢盘，擦了擦，举到自己面前，想从暗淡毛糙的表面中看到自己的倒影。原来他在加工一面镜子。

 

“晚上好，Gregory。”

 

Lestrade吓了一大跳。“哦他妈——”他手一松，盘子直直的掉了下来。它“咚”的一声撞在了木桌脚上，摔在了地上。Lestrade看都没看一眼。他迅速吸了口气，尽可能镇静下来，使自己脸上没现出那种能让Mycroft无比愉悦的红晕。“我是想说，晚上好，先生。我不敢确认您会在什么时候过来。”

 

“当然是在我已经来了的时候啦。” Mycroft立刻接上。他又揉了揉斗篷，故意露出斗篷的丝绒内垫。他很高兴看见了Lestrade的眼睛睁大了一些。他捡起了被丢在一边的盘子。他用戴着手套的手把盘子翻了过来举到亮处。”我们今晚要打造什么呢，Gregory?”

 

“银镜，” Lestrade爽快地说。他脸上毫无表情，但有道顽皮的目光。他解下围裙，搁在铁砧上。“先生，这只是让我闲不下来想东想西。说实在的，我真的不敢确认您会不会来。”

 

“我会不来？”他怀疑地挑挑眉，“嗯……这是您通常夜间穿的衣服吗？”

 

Lestrade低下头看看自己，点点头。他整理了一下腰上的红布。“我觉得一块放荡的绯红色的腰布确实能向我沉闷的日常生活中增加一点乐趣。”

 

“如果是这样的话看来我也要为我的衣柜增置衣物了。”

 

Lestrade又看了眼Mycroft的术士披风。他又低下头看了看自己，笑了起来。“是啊，这真像块单调的破布。”

 

Mycroft皱起了眉。

 

Lestrade笑得更开心了。“先生，您带来了我加工您的订单所需要的材料了吗？”

 

“不是今晚。我现在过来只有一件事：为您今晚去参加舞宴做好准备。”

 

“这样啊……看来您昨天没在开玩笑啊。您昨天说……我得参加整整三晚？”

 

Mycroft昂起头，“和王室的安排一模一样。”

 

“那么似乎还好我提前系了块放荡的红腰布呢。”

 

“啊，是的，对于那块布……“ Mycroft走向搁着剑的那张桌子。他摸了摸那精美的剑柄，确信了Lestrade对于没能利用已有原料裁出合适的礼服非常沮丧。他绝不会轻视Lestrade的本领和为此付出的努力——他只是没有合适的布料和足够夺人眼球的配饰罢了。这就是Mycroft来这的原因了——部分原因。”您已经做得很好了。只是我们能做得更好。“

 

”我确实没什么漂亮衣服，先生，但这把剑真的很不错，“ Lestrade坚定地说，”您不会在王宫外找到第二把比它更好的剑了。我没在吹牛。我一定会佩着这把剑去参加晚宴。“

 

”它确实是把好剑，不过至于把它带进王宫我有个小小的疑问。王子确实会被您的匠心所感动，但我十分怀疑他的侍卫会不会允许您把剑献上前。“

 

”哦，天哪，我竟然忘了。呃，或许他们会允许我……把剑献在地上，如果我真的能觐见到王子殿下的话。我不认为我们能聊很长时间。“ Lestrade咯咯笑着说。

 

Mycroft眯起了眼，又仔细想了想Lestrade的自嘲，想不出有什么不良动机。Lestrade是个谦虚的人。不过Mycroft总觉得Lestrade似乎太注重保养自己的英俊外表了。但Mycroft非常高兴看到他在谈到自己的作品时极其热情和自豪。Sherlock喜欢清楚自己真实能力的人。”事实上，我觉得如果您向他展示一下你的手艺能高超到什么程度会很有帮助。”

 

Lestrade挪了挪脚，似乎对Mycroft的建议有些不舒服。”先生。我真的不是为了展示什么而要去参加舞宴的。我只是真的很想去看看。普通一点的衣服对我来说就足够了。“

 

”也许您可以允许我为您提供一些更好看的面具。“

 

”我真想为自己也打造副面具，就像替James和Irene一样。“ Lestrade有些惆怅地说道，”但剩下的银箔连做一些面具的小装饰都不够。我也不愿意熔化掉我的一些其他的——“他突然就不说下去了，迅速看了一眼Mycroft。

 

”您其他的什么？“ Mycroft抖了抖眉毛，”您现在手上还有其他正在加工的银质产品？“

 

Lestrade咬住了下唇，一边盯着Mycroft一边思考，”先生。昨天的那三枚铜币，您是怎么获得的？“

 

Mycroft很高兴自己的术士装扮确实让Lestrade耳目一新。这为他接下来要展示的”魔法“提供了许多方便。”我可是术士啊，“ 他摊手说，仿佛这个身份能解释一切。

 

”您真的为了达到你的目的做这样的事？“

 

”当然会了。“ Mycroft温和的笑了笑。

 

”先生，请不要开玩笑。这对于我来说真的很重要。“

 

”合适的时候，我会告诉您一切的。“ 在某种程度上， Mycroft心想。”我发誓。“

 

“您真的……真的欣赏我做的那两副面具吗？”

 

欣赏。这个词选得很奇怪，Mycroft想，但绝对正确。他享受着所见证的美。他享受着对Lestrade的敬仰。在王宫内欣赏到美可不是什么稀罕事，但在感受到美的同时还如此强烈地感受到敬仰确实使Mycroft吃了一惊。不过Mycroft以后可不会吃惊了。

 

“很享受。” Mycroft温柔地说。

 

Lestrade深深吸了口气。“好吧，既然这样，” 他点点头。他拉开了墙上一块厚厚的帘布。眼前出现一条通向一个没点灯的小房间的走道。“请进来看看吧，先生。哦请等一下，我去找根蜡烛。”

 

当Lestrade走开的时候，Mycroft走上前拉开了帘子。当Lestrade回来带路的时候，柔和的烛光照亮了走道。

 

“哦天哪，” Mycroft惊呼道。他走向走道，目光逡巡在木架上，欣赏着展示着的物品。

 

旗子。益智环。珠宝。各种小动物的雕像：马，象，长角的雄牡鹿。鹭鸶、猫头鹰，甚至还有一条小龙。极其复杂的焊接仿真金属鱼骨。帆船。钟楼。望远镜。等比例人头骨的模型。笛子。铃铛。风铃。

 

“这全是您做的？”

 

Lestrade无意识地微微耸耸肩。“这算是我的储物间吧。”他低声说道。

 

“不，” Mycroft严肃地说。房间里大多数小玩意儿就是用常见的锡、铜、铁加工而成的，而不是什么稀有金属。但Mycroft绝不会看不出它们的真正价值。“这是个收藏室。”

 

Lestrade也严肃地望向Mycroft。“这都是废料做的。先生请不要认为我把顾客给我的材料偷梁换柱。”

 

“别误会我。您简直是稀世珍宝。” Mycroft突然觉得自己刚才的很刺耳。Lestrade不可置信地揉了揉眼睛看向他。Mycroft感觉自己好像说了些什么奇怪的东西。（译者废话：鬼畜又一次乱入哈哈哈）他缓缓地呼了口气，调整了一下自己的语调。“我是说，这些艺术品毫无疑问都是稀世珍宝。为什么要藏起来呢？它们应该被自豪地展示在您家小店的柜台里。“

 

“James和Irene绝对会认为这是浪费时间和原料，” Lestrade摇摇头，“他们就是这么认为的。所以我只能把它们……藏在这了。它们没什么用。这只是我的乐趣，先生。顺便再锻炼提高下自己的技能。”

 

Mycroft伸出了自己一只戴着手套的手，手指摸向了一块黄铜制品的圆弧状的边缘。“天哪，这可是个浑天仪啊！”

 

Lestrade又咯咯笑了起来，“先生，这里大多数村民用不到浑天仪。也用不到……”他指向木架，“这些锡制假花和树叶。他们绝不会花一分钱来买的。我有时把一些小玩意儿当作礼物送给本地的孩子们。“

 

关爱儿童。另一则Mycroft在自己脑海里编写着的有关Gregory Lestrade的独家绝密报告中必须录入的信息。他合上手掌，看向Lestrade, “您是怎么掌握这种创作模式的呢？“他看向木架上的藏品。

 

“加工技巧是从我师傅那儿学来的。但设计灵感本身——少部分是从日常生活中不经意间获得的。大多数是从书中得来的。“

 

”书？“ Mycroft震惊地看着Lestrade。

 

“它们才是我真正的珍宝。是师傅留给我的，”他自豪的说，“是他教会了我读书写字。”

 

“我能有幸一睹您的藏书吗？”

 

Lestrade高兴地笑了起来。“先生请稍等片刻。它们在我的卧室里。“

 

Lestrade走向了木架对面另外一张门帘。Mycroft对木架上的藏品如此痴迷竟没有注意到。

 

”这就是您的卧室？“ Mycroft震惊了。尽管他穿着加绒上衣，披着冬用斗篷，刚一离开炉火就感到这个小房间里冰冷刺骨。为了照亮房间Lestrade不得不举起蜡烛，这让Mycroft觉得愈加寒冷。“您晚上就在这里睡？”

 

“是啊。” Lestrade拉开窗帘让房间里亮一点，非常疑惑。这里有什么术士先生看起来很奇怪的地方吗？（译者废话：Adler和Moriaty，你们两个孽障该被千刀万剐！竟敢让绝世美人GL孤苦伶仃地睡在后院的小房间里独守空房！简直比灰姑娘的后妈还要可恶！她们至少还睡在一栋房子里。后妈和她的亲生女儿至少还愿意去关注、捉弄、折磨辛德瑞拉。我真的很怀疑这俩家伙除了每周来布置任务、发放原料和取成品之外是否和Greg多说过一句话。如果他不是足够乐观的话，换别人日复一日年复一年在炼炉旁独自生活，早就被孤独折磨死了！我这里没有夸张，在类似囚室一般的环境中，与外界断绝沟通交流真的可以造成极其严重的心理疾病，极端情况下真的会导致抑郁致死！我代表星星，啊呸我代表月亮……啊呸我代表RG的脑残粉消灭你们！ ）

 

“上帝请原谅我的罪孽，”习惯性的下半句“我没有照顾好自己的臣民，请不要降罪于他们”差点脱口而出。他意识到自己在Lestrade面前是有些大惊小怪了。他的下属观察了那么久竟没发现这件恐怖的事。他对Adler和Moriaty对Lestrade的这种虐待腾起了熊熊怒火。他们的店铺是一栋二层小屋。绝对有足够的空间给第三个人正常起居。Lestrade不是农奴。即使是农奴在冬天都能吃饱穿暖！Sherlock的奶奶，阿梅莉亚女王甚至早就已经颁布了法律，确保将每年所征得的赋税分配一定比例资助给允许流浪汉过冬的酒吧！

 

Lestrade无所谓地耸耸肩。“先生，我过得还算不错啦。我只要有个地方可以睡就行啦。而且这间房间背面就是工作室的炼炉——所以即使火已经熄灭了我睡得还是很舒服，绝对不会冻得睡不好的，先生请放心吧。”

 

如果Lestrade能成为Sherlock的丈夫，那么他冬天可以在炉火永不熄灭的温暖房间里安然入睡。他想盖多少层毛毯睡觉都可以，睡在厚厚的棉床垫上。床的上方还会有精美的华盖。如果他和Sherlock真的能产生爱情，他们甚至会一起睡在那张床上，盖着丝绸床单相拥入眠。他狠狠地咽下前额的皱纹。“您的藏书在哪里呢？”他尽量柔和地问道。

 

“哦，对，您是要来看看我的书。” 他在窗帘后消失了。响起了打开金属扣的咔哒声。铰链的嘎吱声。搬木头的声音。翻书声。最后Lestrade抱着厚厚一摞包了书皮的书走了出来。点亮了的烛台在最上面一本书上摇摇欲坠。当Mycroft赶紧接过烛台以免它翻倒的时候:Lestrade朝一个方向努了努嘴。烛台放在那儿可以把房间照得更亮一些。

 

Lestrade抬了把铁凳让Mycroft坐下，把书迅速地分成三小摞。他有着水汪汪的大眼睛。当他看来看去兴奋地思考着到底先给Mycroft看哪本书时几丝刘海时不时扫过他的眼睛。他的食指扫过一本书的书脊。“看看这本书。您不是对浑天仪很感兴趣吗？这就是我灵感的来源。“他拿起了一本叫做《海月领航》的书。

 

Mycroft先脱下了手套才接过书。他翻了几页，对这本书讲什么已经了解了个大半。”这不是学术书刊。“

 

”确实不是，但文中的描述已经足够详细到让我把它造出来了。既然你认出了我的作品，“Lestrade耸耸肩，”应该还原度很高了吧。“

 

”比这好太多了，“ Mycroft从书中抬起头，观察了下烛光下的Gregory Lestrade。绝对的稀世珍宝。”您绝对是天才。“

 

“哦，请不要这样，先生。我从没这样想过。我只是……临摹作品。不过，”他眼睛亮晶晶的，骄傲地说：“现在只要给我看一看想加工的东西，或者描述一下它，只要是由金属加工的，我就一定能做出来。”

 

“嗯，您确实做得到。” Mycroft哼了一声，又扫了一眼其他书的书名。有民间传说。有诗集。有地图集，也有百科全书。对于一个在草棚里长大、在煤灰堆里睡觉的孤儿来说这阅读量和书籍的广泛程度实在是太惊人了。最令他印象深刻的是Lestrade还能把理论用于实践。他拿起一本很厚很重的大部头，标题简简单单就叫做“动物”。“大象？”他微笑着问道。

 

Lestrade也咧开嘴笑了。“我多想亲眼见到啊。能见到海上生明月就更好了。“（译者废话：这里有个bug。Greg收藏室的木架上有一个他自己亲手做的大象模型。他怎么可能不知道什么是大象呢？所以各位菇凉请自行脑补Mycroft问的是其他动物。）他拿回《海月领航》，”我不认为您能为我变出这两样东西。难道您真得可以吗，术士先生？“

 

Mycroft翘起腿，把一只手放在自己穿着黑马裤的膝盖上，朝Lestrade狡黠地笑了笑，”我很高兴听见您终于开始相信我究竟能做得什么了。“

 

”我真得相信您，“ Lestrade说，抱起手臂朝Mycroft得意地笑了笑，”只要您接下来能给我看看您到底能施些什么法术。“他突然眨眨眼，突然低下头，”原谅我，先生。您的这一番话我太熟悉了。只是……只是我的心不会也不能再受伤了。“

 

”没关系的，“ Mycroft安慰他。

 

Lestrade抬起头。“我从没想对您不敬。只是……好吧先生，请允许我这么说吧。尽管您显然不是普通人，但您身上有种能让我莫名感到安心的力量。”

 

“我……我很少听见这样对我的评价。” Mycroft轻轻地说。

 

“我也真不知道该怎样面对您，先生。”

 

“啊，” Mycroft笑了，“我倒经常听见别人这么评价我。所以您确实觉得我很不寻常，不是吗？“

 

Lestrade也终于笑了。“可我也没见过多少术士啊。或许您也就那样吧。“

 

Mycroft仍然微笑着。他一只手压在《动物》上。书皮非常毛糙，但他内心却充满喜悦。“或许我们该挑些您的作品去觐见王子殿下，接下来我们就会着手为您出席舞宴做好准备。您就能知道我相对于其他术士来说有多么出色了。“他的侍从们应该已经准备好了。不过他还会多给他们几分钟检查细节。他们的表现非常出色，就在外面准备一点声音都没发出来。但结果还有待他考察——他决不允许自己的命令执行不力。

 

“我打造的戒指献给殿下可以吗？“

 

“这好像不是您最好的作品吧，“ Mycroft坏坏地笑道，”不是吗？“

 

”不，不是的，我没想……“ Lestrade赶紧解释，但当他看着Mycroft的时候他又笑了。”好的。不要戒指。那么先生您会选什么呢？什么会使您印象深刻呢？术士总比我更能猜准殿下的心思吧。“

 

象棋棋盘。

 

但是礼物是要送给Sherlock而不是送给他自己。Mycroft闭上眼睛想了想。Sherlock会喜欢什么呢？”啊，“他睁开眼睛，终于笑了，”那副复古单镜。“（译者废话：奇暖又双叒叕乱入了哈哈哈哈）

 

”您真的这么觉得吗？镜片我打磨得不是很好。“

 

”Greg, 请相信我。“

 

Lestrade开心得露齿而笑。Mycroft几乎能抵御那迷人的笑容对自己的震撼了。只是几乎。“好的，就选单镜吧。” Lestrade说。

 

Lestrade抱起书，回到帘子后面放好。马上他又拿着个镀着黄铜的小东西走了出来。一小片平玻璃镜片固定在金属环中。镜脚很短。镜脚的另一端挂着个小环，可以系上带子或链条，这样就可以远远举着把玩了。Sherlock一直在研究科研工具和技术。尽管镜架本身很普通，不过一旦镜片换掉以后这真的对Sherlock的研究很有帮助。况且，Sherlock可能真的会愿意接受一个极富想象力的工匠陪伴他。Lestrade绝不像其他铁匠一样需要顾客把产品细节事无巨细地全部讲出来才能加工。他的知识就够了。

 

“太棒了，“当Mycroft对着炉火检视了一下单镜以后宣布道。

 

“您要施法使它变得更漂亮一些吗？“

 

Lestrade是在开玩笑。但当Mycroft看到他的眼中真的闪过一丝期待之时喜悦极了，内心的激动心情简直无以复加。黑暗的中世纪已经过去，文艺复兴早已到来。王国里稍微接受过一点教育的人早就不相信魔法的力量了。但村民们还是对传说中那些术士、仙女、精灵、神兽等等神奇的力量难以忘怀。甚至连见多识广的Adler还相信Sherlock对黑魔法着迷。从Lestrade的藏书来看，他显然通过自学完成了最基本的教育，但即使他的理性思维一直不肯相信术士的存在Mycroft还是发现了他些许难以割舍的乡绅浪漫情怀的蛛丝马迹。Mycroft很善于展现给别人他们所期待的那一面。

 

他站直身体，昂起头，尽力高贵又骄傲地俯视着Lestrade。可能这一幕确实很搞笑，但术士难道不应该让事情发生得更加戏剧化吗？更加……浪漫梦幻一些吗？“您愿意让我这样做吗？“

 

Lestrade的心咯噔了一下。他勉强笑了出来，“没关系，先生。其实您不用征得我的同意的。“

 

Mycroft展了展自己的术士斗篷。当Lestrade看到内芯的银丝线和珠宝时他巧克力色的眼睛闪闪发光。Mycroft向外面张开了一只手请Lestrade跟着他走。”那么请往这边来。时不待人，舞宴马上就要开始了。“


	4. 华灯初上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：存在极少数Lestrade过去真实发生过的和此时幻想中的NC-17。

当Mycroft戴上自己的皮手套时，Lestrade急急忙忙地穿上自己细心抛光过的黑皮靴，披上自己的冬日麻织披风。他们肩并肩地走出工作室。

 

尽管正下着鹅毛大雪，苗圃的另一边却是灯火通明。树林和店铺都被照亮了。店铺旁边竟然支起了一顶巨大的五颜六色的帐篷。

 

Lestrade停下了脚步。一阵北风刮过，雪花更加纷飞飘扬。似乎有只冰冷的手伸到了披风之下使他哆嗦了一下。“那是什么？”他问道。

 

术士笑了，但神神秘秘地不肯说。他伸出一只手，请Lestrade继续往前走去。

 

一堆被石围栏围起的篝火指明了方向。四名Mycroft的侍从正对称地站在帐篷门口。入口铺着长长的一条乌青色的地毯。他们穿着相同的制服：亮蓝色燕尾服，白衬衫，黑西裤、和蓝礼帽。

 

Lestrade过了好久才从震惊中恢复过来。他望向术士，“他们一定是您的朋友，对吧？”

 

“当我今晚骑马来接您时，我有幸请到了四只喜鹊来记录我们的伟大事业，” Mycroft稀松平常地说道，拍了拍袖子上的雪花，“看来这个决定十分正确。”(译者废话：麦哥你够了……）

 

“说真的，喜鹊？” Lestrade又看了一眼他们的黑蓝制服，点点头。“我似乎明白了。”

 

术士朝他抬了抬眉，希望他能解释一下。

 

“你说的这一切都似乎是真的，我差点就相信了。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

Lestrade也朝他抬了抬眉，“只是喜鹊只在白天活动。”

 

术士笑了起来。“所以这确实不可能是真的，不是吗？”

 

Lestrade也笑了。他摇摇头说，“我本以为您能比这做得更好呢。”

 

术士优雅地朝入口伸出一只手，“Greg, 请进吧。”

 

术士很显然现在急着让Lestrade揭开帐篷内的惊喜。尽管这种表情随便一个小孩都能做出来，但Lestrade真的被他吸引到了。他的那副笑容——简直无与伦比。那风趣而又深邃的灰蓝色的目光使得Lestrade更加跃跃欲试。当他们走过的时候，侍卫都向后退了一步，朝Lestrade鞠了一躬。

 

帐篷里就像Lestrade有幸见到过的城里的好一点的房子一样富丽堂皇。地上盖着一层又一层厚厚的毛毯。镀金镂花吊灯被风吹着轻轻地摆动着。一面高高的金框落地镜前放着一条松木板凳。帐篷后面挂着条丝绒布帘。

 

术士轻轻一挥手，四个年轻人中的一个走向Lestrade。“你去侍奉他，”他这样说道。

 

“遵命。您好，先生。您的浴室已经准备好了。”

 

Lestrade眨眨眼，“浴室？”

 

“先生，请跟着我往这边走。”他拉开了那条布帘。Lestrade看见了一个巨大的铜浴缸。

 

缸中正冒出一缕缕水蒸气。不仅水是热的，很可能浴缸底下还一直在加热。这个镀了铜的浴缸还锁住了高温使水不至于凉得太快。他从初秋开始就没有严格意义上泡过次澡了。那个时候用常温水洗澡还能凑合。每年过了初秋他就只能站在木桶里舀点热水冲冲身体再用自己从炉灰里提取出来的香皂搓一搓洗一洗。这并不是什么奢华的享受，但这已经足够他保持清洁卫生了。（译者废话：臣妾对Greg表示佩服得五体投地！根本想不到铜能保温，炉灰里能提取出制作香皂必备的碱！他没有老师教他，完全靠自学和读书就能学以致用！感觉自己在中学五年化学白学了呜呜呜）这种浴室，这个完完全全铺着地毯的帐篷，已经远远不能只用“奢华”来形容了。这简直可以说是具有异域风情，他好像来到了一千零一夜的宫殿。他到底为什么能进来？他真的只是在为参加舞宴做准备吗？他后退一步，犹豫地看了一眼术士。“先生，承蒙您费心了。可我已经……我在几个小时前已经冲过澡了。”

 

Mycroft对他这样的反应竟然心满意足地笑了。“选择是否再沐浴一次当然只取决于您。不过……我强力推荐。”

 

Lestrade又看了一眼浴缸。丁香、茴香和薄荷的芬芳。就连水蒸气似乎都在勾引着他。他只想沉醉其中。

 

“相信我，”术士先生温柔地说道。

 

不知道为什么，Lestrade真的相信他。这绝不是因为外面冻得他直打哆嗦。不是因为帐篷内甜美柔和的如同蜂蜜般金黄的灯光。也绝不是因为术士先生那温暖的眼神。(译者废话：Greg你就接着口嫌体正直吧。因为你坚持不了多久了哈哈哈哈哈）”那么我就试试吧。”他搓了搓手。

 

“好的，先生。”那位年轻人高兴地说。他又等了一会儿，见到Lestrade大脑还处于当机状态，Mycroft又没下新的指令，“先生，您可以把您的披风和……”他看了一眼那块红腰布。“和其他衣物交给我吗？”

 

“哦，没问题。”他让年轻人帮他脱了斗篷。他坐在板凳上脱下长靴。当他看到这美丽的地毯上有一长条他靴子踩过而形成的雪迹之后脸上现出自责的表情。但当他看到术士也还穿着靴子的时候他也就没那么难受了。

 

年轻人把他带到布帘后。他把Lestrade脱下的衣物一件一件整齐地抱在手里。他静静地走了出去，把Lestrade一个人留在了浴室里。当Lestrade开始脱下自己的下装时感到了空气中的寒意。他慢慢地沉入仍然冒着热气的浴缸。

 

并在绝对的满足中快乐地呻吟了一声。

 

布帘外似乎传来了犹豫不决、来来回回的踱步声。

 

Lestrade呆住了。“先生？”

 

“我……我会在外面等您。”术士先生从来都很镇定。他的声音现在却有些颤抖。Lestrade不禁担心起来。

 

“在雪地里？” Lestrade急忙喊道，“您不必这样的。”

 

Lestrade又等了一会儿。但没有回复。他靠着浴缸边，闭上眼睛，放松下来，长长地呼出了一口气。他满足地微笑了起来。这里很好。这简直太棒了。甚至有些浪漫的感觉。难道他不只是在为冬日舞宴做准备？难道在为一些更……更难以言说的事做准备？Lestrade立刻止住了自己这种龌龊的想法。他现在真的相信这位有着姜红色头发、披着碎星斗篷、极具智慧的、为他搭起这顶帐篷的男人真的是位罕见的术士。他把喜鹊变成了侍从。他能把粗鲁的铁匠转变成优雅的绅士。Lestrade很清楚这两天内发生的事情简直可以说是具有魔幻色彩的超现实事件。他甚至想要沉醉在这场梦中不再被唤醒。或许，这位极具魅力的男人可能对他……感兴趣？还这只是他的幻觉？

 

或许这只是场权贵之间的交易。可万一他自己不够见多识广或出类拔萃而不能令他们满意呢？Irene已经说了，术士先生是位来自谢林福德的商人。纺织业。Lestrade看向厚厚的布帘。帐篷里显然有很多布料。向术士先生这样富裕的人显然可以每天都寻欢作乐。难道他就是术士先生的又一个小乐子？

 

Lestrade认为自己不算丑。这不是他第一次被人注意到了。他自己也默默关注了好多年。他好多次被人看上了——夏天炎热午后中的碧绿麦田，深秋夜里的苔藓地上——甜美、笨拙、迅速的激情，但从没有更进一步。他从没和谁到第二天还保持着联系。也没有谁到第二天还愿意和他保持联系。他没有能力提供更多。他真希望自己可以。他当然从没吸引到像这位先生一样的人的注意。这个男人有着神秘的微笑、镇静的目光、修长的双手。Lestrade可不愿第二天就和他断了联系。他搓了搓自己光裸着的大腿。柔滑的，具有好闻气息的水温暖了他的肌肤。

 

天哪，这奢靡的环境竟让他产生了他绝不配有的过分的想法。术士先生除了让他享受这一切之外从没暗示他他有这方面的兴趣。

 

他不敢再在白日梦中梦游太久。术士先生和那位年轻人已经在外面等了很久了。他爬起身，身上蒸起了阵阵水气。他用毛巾擦干了身体，这才想起来自己所有的衣服都被年轻人拿走了。他自己的下装也不知在什么时候被更换一新了。当他想到术士先生还有可能亲自为他挑选了服装之后他不禁羞红了脸。他偷偷地朝布帘瞥了一眼。就影子来看，年轻人正等在帐篷的正中央。他似乎感受到了Lestrade正需要他的帮助。当他看向他在落地镜旁为Lestrade准备的那件深色衣物时他那双深色的、调皮的眼睛里——简直像小鸟一样调皮的眼睛——充满了自豪之情。

 

“请穿上吧，先生。“

 

”所以我穿来的衣服——“

 

”哦，先生……不是我要这样的，是主人吩咐我的……您就忘了它们吧。“他看上去十分惊恐。他赶紧拍了拍手，第二个人冲进帐篷，同时带进了一股寒风和几片雪花。Lestrade冷得抖了抖。”

 

“先生，既然这样，”新来的这位面容和声音都很饱满，“那么就让我们为您更衣吧！”

 

从没有人为他更过衣。至少长大以后没有。小时候就他的记忆里似乎也没有。不过这也不像他想象的那样诡异。因为他从没想到会发生这样的事。这两个个年轻人都很高效但仍一直都彬彬有礼。几分钟后，他们最后检视了一番Lestrade，互相交换了满意的笑容。

 

他们推着他转向落地镜。他屏上自己的呼吸，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。镜子中的那位先生又高又帅。太tmd英俊了。他对着镜子转来转去，从各个角度观察自己。身上的黑色紧身长裤紧的他觉得会显得自己都有些过分了。长袖衬衫。紧身背心。每一件衣物都是由几种不同的材质织成的。只在材质方面存在细微的差别，但几乎都是黑色的。这和他的绯红色的蕾丝拉夫领和袖口形成了鲜明的对比。他感觉自己是一只有红斑点的大乌鸦。又或者是午夜和红宝石的结合体。

 

“哦……”

 

Lestrade从自己皮靴的倒影中抬起头，看到术士先生正目瞪口呆，他的面颊上泛着红晕。

 

这时两位年轻人轻轻地走了出去，把他和术士先生单独留在了帐篷里面。帐篷外传来沙沙的移动声。烛火仍然亮着，温暖又极富挑逗性。

 

Lestrade无法不对术士先生目不转睛。如果这是次针对他的引诱，那么成功了。哦，Lestrade当然愿意和这样一个人过一夜。解开年轻人紧紧系上的绯红蕾丝，脱下拉夫领，他的黑丝背心被扔在木凳上，术士先生的碎星披风不知何时已被丢在地毯中央——Lestrade然后深深呼一口气，然后为自己做好准备，再委屈地看向术士先生，暗示他自己已经准备好了。

 

别想了，放松下来。“先生……”他的声音有些沙哑。

 

“衣服非常合适。”术士先生猛地一转头，不再看向他。只给他留下个冷漠的侧影。“比我能想象到的还要好。你会让殿下目不转睛的。”

 

Lestrade觉得自己真是个白痴。一个想象力过于丰富的、自负的、滑稽的白痴。他竟然会抱有这么不切实际的幻想。当他感觉自己脸上现出自责的神情之时他微微地叹了口气。术士先生的日程安排中绝对不会包括勾引一个普通的、没有影响力的铁匠。一晚都不会。“您刚才说的是……殿下？”

 

“请跟我来。”术士先生的动作不知为何越来越唐突，完全背对着他，“我们必须确保您的抵达时间恰到好处。”

 

当他们走出去的时候，一位年轻人帮Lestrade披上了一件时髦的有着乌木纹样的披风。另外一个则恭恭敬敬地献上一双黑皮手套和一副点缀着红丝线的面具。第三位年轻人递上了那副复古单镜。不过上面新系上了一根黑绸线。Lestrade小心地把它装入背心口袋里。

 

“今晚，殿下会和每一位来宾进短暂的对话。他的目的是确定伴侣候选人的大致范围，”术士先生说，“被注意到的能在接下来两个晚上单独和殿下进一步互动。我敢肯定您也一定是其中的一份子。”

 

Lestrade皱了皱眉。他们沿着小树林的边缘走向通向店铺和小巷的小径。他一直低着头在雪地里走着，盯着术士先生的靴子看。“先生，“他谨慎地开始说道，”对于您为我参加舞宴所做的如此细致的准备我要向您表达最真诚的感谢。对您对我的……鼓励和支持也是一样。

但我认为我一定要告诉您我一直以来参加冬日舞宴的唯一目的就只是去王宫看看。我肯定配不上殿下。而且……“他痛苦地扮了个鬼脸，”我不知道。或许对于殿下来说要和只见过几面的人共度一生实在是太对不起他了。他已经为我们的国家付出了那么多，不应被如此亏待。他应该被允许追寻属于自己的爱情。而对于他用这种方式获得的伴侣来说，这莫名其妙的婚姻会让它惶惶不可终日。“（译者废话：在这样一个两性完全平等的童话世界里，只有直接用“它“才是绝对公平的。用”他或她“或”她或他“都不行。只用”他“这明显具有歧视性的一个字就更不用说了。）

 

术士先生静静地研究了他一会儿。过了一会儿他才说：“您是这么想的？殿下确实不应该那么仓促决定和自己共度一生的人。但一个王子必须做出对国家有利的选择。”

 

“这绝不是我敢想象的步入婚姻殿堂的方式，” Lestrade看了一眼他，“尽管我没见过殿下，但我真的衷心祝愿他能拥有属于自己的幸福。”

 

术士先生一瞬间脸上露出了一阵难以捉摸的表情。但当他走到下一步的时候就消失了。“你听起来不像Adler女士一样对殿下的……古怪性情抱有多大的厌恶。”

 

“我有自己的观点，先生，”他又朝术士先生看了一眼，得意地笑道，“况且我对古怪的事物也一直很感兴趣。“

 

他们终于走到了小树林的尽头，走上了小径。Lestrade听到了嘶鸣声、跺脚声和哼哼声。附近有几匹马。似乎不远处有橘黄色的灯光。

 

“尽管如此，无论您对这一晚曾有过什么样的期盼——也无论您是否对自己期望值过低——您会进入第二轮的，”雪地被他们踩得不断稳定发出嘎吱嘎吱声。“我真心请求您，Lestrade先生，请考虑一下和殿下共度一生能有多么幸福。能为您带来多大的好处。”

 

“我一直是为殿下未来的伴侣这么想的，”他笑了笑，“即使是为了James或Irene也是。只是为了殿下考虑，我希望——天哪，快看那儿。”

 

术士先生巨大、华丽、金光闪闪的马车已经映入眼帘。从车轮到车厢顶都镀着金。它由四匹披着奶黄色马鞍的高头大马拉着。那四位年轻人中的一位已经在驾驶座上准备好了，他蓝礼帽的边上已经积着厚厚一层雪。

 

“先生，毫无疑问您的座驾一定就是像这样的。” Lestrade轻笑了一声，看向了他。术士先生站得离他很近，正盯着他看。他又现出了在帐篷里的那张淘气的心满意足的面庞。Lestrade也不禁笑了起来，“难道这也是您用咒语变出来的？如果喜鹊成为了您的侍从，难道这四匹马曾经是四只小白鼠？难道这辆马车是由哪个农夫获大奖的南瓜变来的？”

 

“这要看您怎么想了。”术士先生眨了眨眼，走到Lestrade身边，自己的手伸进了他的披风。Lestrade的笑容消失了，当那只戴着手套的手轻轻刷过他的身体时他的呼吸急促了起来。但术士先生又拿着那副单镜走开了几步，“但这又是由什么做成的呢？沙子和金属块？你是不是也施了一道咒语呢？“

 

Lestrade眨了眨眼。

 

“这些马曾经只是小马驹。车厢曾经是森林和石块。”术士先生笑着说，“而且这也不是我的座驾。这是属于您的。”

 

“什么？”

 

“至少今晚属于您，”他轻轻地点点头。

 

“您会跟我一起去舞宴吗？”Lestrade又燃起了一股希望。

 

“啊，不会。”术士先生把单镜还给了Lestrade，“我不会出席舞宴。”

 

“但邀请函上说所有……” Lestrade停了下来，他的声音越来越轻。“哦不，您不会没资格吧？”

 

术士先生不满地哼了一声，“当然不是了。”

 

“啊，当然不会了。我……我应该猜到的。向您一样的人根本不会出席这种平民舞会的。”

 

“像我一样的人？”

 

Lestrade点点头，“我会谨记您的提醒的，先生。我会虚心觐见殿下的。”

 

“很好，”术士低下了头，皱了皱眉，“我很高兴能听到您这么说。”

 

“我必须向您再一次表达自己的感激之情，先生。您所做的这一切。您如何办到的这一切。我不会让您的心血白费的。”他向术士先生深深鞠了一躬。

 

“请允许我再为您提几条建议。在虚心觐见的同时……”他想了想接着说，“殿下可能会在冒犯了众多来宾之后已经烦不胜烦了。随时可能会爆发。千万不要对此灰心丧气，Greg。这不是您的错。您也绝不能允许自己被他恐吓威胁到。“

 

Lestrade咯咯笑了起来。“先生，我很想知道您是否觉得我打扮得很时髦，“他展了展斗篷，拍了拍口袋里的单镜，”我看上去像是能被无视的普通人吗？“

 

”肯定不是，“术士先生的嘴角翘起，”您绝对不是，我……“他深吸了一口气，但还是把他想讲出来的话咽了回去。最终他也微微地向Lestrade鞠了一躬，”祝您有一个愉快的夜晚。“

 

”您也是，先生。“

 

他登上马车。

 

”Greg, “

 

Lestrade期待地回了回头。

 

“最后一则建议。如果您不想和您的’亲人‘有什么不愉快的话，我衷心建议您在他们回来之前离开王宫。“

 

”好的，先生。您说的很对。“

 

Lestrade关上车门，舒舒服服地坐在红丝绒椅上。再盖上熊皮毯使自己保持温暖。术士先生一挥手，马车就启动了。当车走到巷口的时候Lestrade回头望了一眼。术士先生仍站在雪里，看着马车渐渐在视线中消失。

 

 

 

Lestrade得反复提醒自己对着王宫目瞪口呆绝对和自己时髦的服装不相协调。尽管他绝对不是来宾中唯一一个这样做的人。从庭院一直延伸到他所能望到的通向接待大厅的拱廊最远处，到处都流光溢彩。珍珠、丝绸、皮革和彩纸，光鲜奢华。Lestrade明白了为什么术士先生要把他打扮成一身低调的黑色了——简约能让人在这里耳目一新。

 

雪越来越小，露出了布满灰紫色云朵的夜空。灯火通明，塔楼高耸着，明亮的旗帜在上面飘动着。Lestrade走过立着马灯的石桥，踏上了通向巨型门廊的宽广台阶。城堡入口处的石地砖很明显已经清理过一次积雪了，但又已经覆上了一层新的。

 

大厅已经挤满了人，说话的嗡嗡声响个不停。但在一群穿着紫金制服的侍从中立刻有一名眼尖的侍从朝他走过来，带着他穿过人群。有一瞬间他以为自己冒犯了什么礼节并正从侧门被赶出去。不过他一回头，看到几个人也被这样带过来，他就放下心了。

 

他利用走在侍从背后的机会好好看了看周围。他抬头仰望穹顶。乐池中传来的快活的管弦乐声似乎也正在那有着天蓝的壁画和白木拱架的穹顶上翩翩起舞。金色的圆形梅达立翁（译者废话：抱歉实在不知道在建筑学里medallion对应的中文术语是什么就直接音译了哪位菇凉如果知道能告诉我吗QAQ 谢谢亲）像小太阳一样光芒万丈，固定着拱架的结点。他们沿着长长的走廊走过一扇扇开着的玻璃门，最终来到了马斯克雷德舞厅。这个大厅里真的有无穷无尽的吊灯。吊灯上镶嵌着的精心打磨的水晶使得舞厅就像没有穹顶一般，也没有乌云的笼罩，直接来到云巅，沐浴在闪耀的繁星之海中。除了有浓郁的灯油味和香水味，红酒和烤肉的香气使他垂涎欲滴。他已经准备好见到更壮观的场景了。但他们穿过了舞厅，走向了一条安静的侧廊。看来那里才是他此行的目的地。、

 

侍卫把他带到两扇沉重的松木门前。他前面还排着两长排烂醉的酒鬼。两扇门之间还有两位佩剑的穿着制服的侍从，他们面无表情。没多久之后，一扇门打开了，一位英俊丰满的青年踉跄地哭着跑了出来。他的脸上有两抹滑稽的颜色。另外一扇门此时也打开了。队伍最前面的一位身材挺拔的蓄须年轻人走了进去。几乎在瞬间他就跌跌撞撞地从另一扇门走了出来，看上去还不明所以。Lestrade就这样目瞪口呆地看着他前面的男男女女从一扇门进去，没过了几秒就从另一扇门出来。他们有的惴惴不安，有的羞愧到面红耳赤，有的竟然火冒三丈。

 

当他已经排到队伍最前面的时候他紧张地调整了一下自己的面具。当轮到他进去，木门在他身后重重地关上之后，所有音乐声、交谈声和欢笑声都听不见了。房间里只有炉火的滋滋声和翻动纸张的声音。一位有着稻草色头发，身材瘦小的老妇人就坐在门边。她问了他的名字。他告诉了她。

 

“Gregory Lestrade，”她重复了一遍，把他的名字认真地记在了她花名册上一长串名字的最底部。“您要把自己介绍给王子殿下，深鞠一躬，再静静等待。不要再说下去，直到他开口。”她像背书一般以念绕口令的速度把这番话讲给Lestrade听。Lestrade可以理解，这番话她今晚肯定已经讲了成百上千遍了。

 

他点点头，转向了殿下的宝座。

 

殿下是一位引人注目的年轻人。甚至可以说是英俊。他有着凸出的颧骨、饱满的嘴唇和茂密的乌黑卷发。他的身材和姿态极度优雅。简直可以说是完美。他在Lestrade心中优雅完美的形象保持到了他倒在座位正中央的时候。他一脸无聊到不耐烦的表情。

 

银灰色的眼睛冷漠地看向Lestrade。

 

术士先生说过要虚心。好的。他走到殿下面前深深地鞠了一躬。

 

殿下长长地叹了口气，坐起身，翘起二郎腿，挥了挥手让Lestrade免礼。“怎么，你还不开始？”

 

Lestrade皱了皱眉，有些疑惑，“……殿下，您这是？”

 

“给我看看你的把戏。说说你为什么认为我会选定你为伴侣。我请求您不要太无聊，尽管这是不可能的。”

 

Lestrade昂起头，揭下了自己的面具。他目前在王宫里见到的所有人都戴着面具。但就殿下一个人没有戴着。他觉得这是一个应该坦诚相待的对话，而不应该戴着面具。就这样吧。Lestrade很感激殿下是个直接了当的人。他也就更愿意说实话了。他直视殿下，开始说道：“我想不出殿下您为什么会想要选我。我也想不出我为什么能成为王室的一份子。我们才第一次见面。殿下，请允许我这样说：我不认为这是一场婚姻的可靠基础。”

 

“可我是王子啊，”殿下微微倾身向前，眼睛似乎睁大了一些，“你难道不想成为我的伴侣？”

 

“请原谅我，殿下，我目前为止不想。”

 

殿下靠了回去，指尖抵着自己的下巴，“你肯定对我有所了解。你听到了传闻。”

 

“是的。”

 

“他们是怎么说我的？”

 

“他们说您情绪极不稳定，和黑魔法有联系。月光照耀下您甚至可以在自己的房间里召唤出恶魔。”

 

殿下缓缓地抬起自己的眉毛。“他们通常说我是伟大的王室中最光芒万丈的那一颗星，是这个国度有幸能拥有的最英俊、勇敢、智慧的王子。”

 

”您可能确实是。“ Lestrade非常感激术士先生给他挑选的这套充满男子气概的着装。显然这位刻薄、傲慢、警惕的年轻人绝不会被蓬蓬裙或翅膀之类的伪娘装束或花言巧语所吸引。“不过对于我来说，眼见为实。”

 

“哦，” 殿下转了转头，“那么就你目前的观察而言，这些传闻中哪些是真的呢？英明的殿下还是邪恶的殿下？”

 

“殿下，我发现在这种问题中没有绝对的唯一答案。”

 

殿下竟然笑了。歪着嘴角，充满孩子气。从Lestrade一进来那种谨慎消失得无影无踪。尽管他早已知道殿下比他小十岁，他现在才真正显出自己的青春活力。

 

”有趣，“殿下下了结论，听上去很高兴。他打量了一下Lestrade，”这是我观察到的。你是个铁匠。为了还债。读过书。很穷，但却是坐马车来的。这不是你自己的衣服。它们是刚刚赶制出来的。它们是用——“当他看到Lestrade的背心时目光收紧了。”有趣，“他像猎人打量掌心里的猎物一般盯着Lestrade，“说出来谁让你来的。”

 

Lestrade被盯得不自在地换了个位置，“我……我只是来参加舞宴的，殿下。和其他所有来宾一样。”

 

“但你可跟他们不一样。你有个赞助商。”

 

他点点头。“是的，殿下。”

 

“他为什么要帮你？”

 

“我……事实上我真的不知道，殿下。”

 

殿下倾身向前，目光更加炯炯有神。他看上去并不生气，但非常好奇。“他是谁？”

 

“他是……”当他想到自己接下来的话别人听来会有多搞笑时他脸有点红了。但他深呼吸了一口，接着说了下去。“他叫自己术士，殿下。”

 

殿下的脸上只有惊奇。接下来就是完全的兴奋。“他这么叫自己？‘术士’。“

 

”是的，殿下。他就把自己叫做术士。“

 

”很好。这太有意思了。“殿下朝他微微笑了笑，朝他的背心口袋点点头。”把礼物交给我。“

 

Lestrade现在仍是一头雾水。他拿出单镜，又向殿下鞠了一躬，献上了它。

 

殿下接过它，只在手里翻了个面，就下了结论，”这是你做的。“

 

”是的，殿下。“

 

”有趣，“殿下柔和地说。他的目光越过Lestrade看向了老太太，朝她坚定地点了点头。Lestrade都忘了还有人在场了。她在花名册里标了个记号。殿下把单镜收进自己口袋里。他只对Lestrade又说了一句话：”我明天还会见你。“他指着另一扇门，显然是在送客了。

 

Lestrade又鞠了一躬，离开了房间。他在走廊上重新戴上面具，想着自己的表情是不是也像其他出来的人一样诡异。殿下绝对是个……与众不同的人。不过他自嘲地笑了笑。显然这也本来就是个与众不同的夜晚。

 

他走向高悬着吊灯的舞厅。走向那片他从小到大梦寐以求的繁星之海。


	5. 梦之翼

长条松木桌旁。Mycroft靠在椅背上，专心地对付着碗里的炸无花果。早餐室里明黄色的墙纸没有使他的情绪好转半分。他此时的情绪就像那灰蒙蒙的天空。Sherlock坐在他的对面，斜靠在椅子上，对面前的食物看都不看一眼。Mycroft和梅芙女王当然正装出席了。他穿着传统的灰色西装，而母亲则身着一袭灰蓝长裙。她银白的盘发中点缀着亮闪闪的珠宝。至于Sherlock——毫无疑问正在以他的方式抗议被强迫出席这罕见的共进早餐——他仍然穿着皱巴巴的睡袍，头发也没梳，下巴上还有新冒出来的胡茬竟然没被刮掉。

父王在这种情况下一直跑得比谁都快。他最后享受了一下这温馨的场景，朝Mycroft得意地眨眨眼，推脱说还要见自己的会计，就把他和Sherlock和母后单独留在了房间里。

梅芙女王皱起眉头，开始盯着Sherlock看。她把手搁在餐盘旁的纸上。

“Sherlock，如果你不愿吃早饭也没关系。但别再拖下去了。过一遍名单。”

“我也对你的调查结果很好奇，” Mycroft说，“有没有哪位候选人是你没恐吓威胁过的？”

“我没有恐吓威胁任何人。”

“Sherlock，你都把兰芙琳夫人吓得哭了出来了。”

Sherlock耸耸肩，“如果你们把那就叫做恐吓的话……”他弯了弯嘴角。

Mycroft刚要开口，女王就开始对他说话了。“别说了，亲爱的。Sherlock应该不需要你的引导才能把候选人的名字读出来吧。”

Mycroft耸耸眉，拿叉子狠狠戳了一下盘中的无花果。

“妈，你面前都有名单了，“ Sherlock往椅子里陷得更深了一些，摆出一张愤怒的马脸。”我亲自写的这该死的东西。（译者废话：真大言不惭！小心老太太晚上不让你偷偷溜出去卷毛！）你肯定可以自己把那些名字读出来吧。你还要怎么样？“

”亲爱的，我要知道你对他们是怎么想的。“

”你真的想知道？“ Sherlock翻了个白眼。

她放下叉子。或者可以说是砸了叉子。她的餐盘上传来了一声清脆的”咣啷“声。她那灰蓝色的眼睛和Sherlock的对视着。

Sherlock愤怒地瞪了一眼Mycroft。他站起来，一把抓过名单。

Mycroft向他回了一个有礼貌的微笑。

“Janine夫人，“ Sherlock开始小和尚念经，”我想她是一个你的人，妈。“

”你也把她留在了名单上了吧。“ 女王往吐司上舀了些蜂蜜，小心地咬了一口，不过一脸得意的表情。”我一直希望你能认可她，Sherlock。她那么端庄。她也很爱跳舞，Sherlock。我很清楚你多么喜欢跳舞。“

Sherlock皱了皱眉。”我不爱跳舞。她只是在勉强可以忍受的范围。“

”这可能是今天我们能听见的他给出的最高评价了，妈妈，“ Mycroft无奈地摊开手说，”如果我是您的话我会认为那是一句具有里程碑意义的话。“他已经猜到了他在这场私人会议上即将亲眼见证许多皱眉和叹气。在这之前他已亲眼过目那张名单，确认了Gregory Lestrade位列其中，但这还远远不够。Sherlock对他的态度才是关键。Mycroft使自己平静下来，开始对付另一个无花果。

“塞巴斯蒂安·威尔克斯.。”

女王皱了皱鼻子。“难道他不是个……愚笨的普通人吗？”

“看来你很满意啊，Sherlock。” Mycroft说道。

“是的，他就是个白痴。不过我把他列在名单之上是因为我们都拥有炼金术这个冷门爱好。也因为我现在不得不接受一些B方案。哼，‘形势所迫’。” Sherlock低吼道，倾身向前。

“我听说他是个银行家。”女王说。

“我认为他唯一的兴趣点就是无中生有，把金子变成更多的金子。” Mycroft冷哼了一声，在丝织餐巾上抹了抹自己修长的手指。

Sherlock平复了一下自己的表情。“美发师Molly。”

“似乎她还是个外科医生？“ Mycroft抬抬眉，”真是个嗜血的职业。”

Sherlock认同地略微弯了弯嘴角。“是的，我也是这么想的。”

女王抿了一口茶。“那么Sherlock, 你觉得那个英俊的年轻人Victor怎么样呢？就是Trevor大人的长子？”

“可以忍受。他在名单上。”

“而且很帅，”女王意味深长地看着Sherlock说。

Sherlock翻了个白眼，“如果你这么认为。“

“Donovan女士呢？“她问道。

“啊，又一个你的人。不，她不在可考虑范围内。她讨厌我。”

女王无奈地皱了皱眉，“那么Philip Anderson呢？”

“也讨厌我。又是个白痴。并且在和Donovan偷情。”

“是吗？”女王瞥了眼Mycroft，“我们知道吗？”

“我很清楚。Sherlock讲的三点都是正确的。” Mycroft证实。

“你们是要我接着读完名单还是我把名单吼完就可以了？”

“拜托，亲爱的，接着读吧。”女王赶紧笑着说道。

“‘穆罗之家’的小店主James Moriaty和Irene Adler。”

当女王正和Sherlock无声地对视着时Mycroft成功地把自己震惊的表情局限于上嘴唇微微的弯曲。

“哦，天哪Sherlock。我昨晚恰好碰见了他们。“女王说。

“恰好碰见还是召见？“ Mycroft嘟哝道，抬了抬眉毛。

“两个狡猾虚伪的狐狸精。你也一定意识到了，Sherlock。“

“他们很有趣。“

“你对他们的兴趣不能使他们弃恶从善，Sherlock！他们没有爱！他们没有心！他们不配被叫做人！”

“妈，“ Sherlock无辜地眨了眨眼，”他们的外表难道不吸引人吗？“

“Sherlock，别绞尽脑汁糊弄我了。“女王温柔地提醒，” Victor不仅帅气，还很善良。“

“善良，“ Sherlock夸张地耸了耸肩，重复了一遍这两个字，”不过James或Irene中的任何一个都不会使我感到无聊。“

“我亲爱的Sherlock，事实上这个世界上真的有人是又有趣又善良的。“女王站起身，拍了拍Sherlock。她的眼睛里充满了温柔的爱意，”即使对你来说也一定有这样的人。“

“他们两个人中你有更喜欢哪一个吗？“ Mycroft稀松平常地开着玩笑，”或者他们两个你都想要？“

“这有关系吗？重点是我要尽快结婚，而不是我伴侣的具体数量。为什么不两个都要呢？“

“你当然可以自己决定，亲爱的。尽管这样的王室婚姻十分罕见。“女王默认了这种想法，慈祥地轻轻捏了捏Sherlock的手臂。”不过你本来就是个非同寻常、出类拔萃的年轻人。“

Sherlock的怒容似乎缓和了一瞬间。但他的语气没过多久又开始冷漠了起来。他看了眼名单，“雷金纳德·马斯格雷。”

“和你的审美一致。” Mycroft不满意地打量了一番Sherlock的睡袍，“经常。”

“维奥莱·亨特。”

女王皱了皱眉。“我见过这位女士吗？”

Mycroft在自己头上用手画了个圈。

“啊，是她啊，” 女王笑了起来，“那位长发女士。还不错。”

“可以忍受。” Sherlock定论道，把名单推给女王，“可以忍受的名单结束了。”

Mycroft皱了皱眉。

女王扫了一眼名单。“亲爱的，我敢确信你漏了一个人。”

“是吗？哦，是，还有个人。Gavin Lestrade。“

Mycroft的手抖了一抖。

“他还不错。我喜欢他，“他望向窗外，表情柔和了下来，开始沉思起来。“他……并不是百分百的愚蠢。”

“哦，“女王看向Mycroft，”那可真是个很高的评价。“

“妈，我想他对你来说足够帅了。他是个铁匠。从他前臂的健壮程度就可以微微猜到了。不过能确认这一点的是他的技术和能力。他竟然送给了我一个很有用的小东西。事实上，“ Sherlock从他的口袋里自豪地拿出单镜，”就是这个。请允许我拿它近距离地观察一下您的茶杯和面包。

当女王和Sherlock对着这副单镜啧啧称奇之时，Mycroft又从盘中叉起了一块无花果，也开始近距离地仔细观察，近到无法再近，就像他自己也有一副假想中的单镜。完美。Sherlock注意到了Lestrade的前臂。Sherlock很喜欢那副单镜。Sherlock对Lestrade并不是无动于衷。他甚至可能注意到了那双巧克力色的眼睛。Mycroft把那块无花果狠狠戳到底。是的，这绝对是个好消息。

“有这样一位伴侣，你是否可以考虑在今晚一切结束之后小小地放纵一下自己对舞蹈的爱好呢，亲爱的？”女王淘气地笑了笑。

Sherlock严肃地皱了皱眉。“我不爱跳舞。”

“你喜欢跳舞。”两个声音同时响起。

Sherlock叹了口气。“妈，那么我就要跳着舞——跳着舞回房间了。“

“没问题，“女王宠爱地看着Sherlock, “你可以走了。”

Sherlock从桌上抓起一个瑞士卷，头也不回地走出了房间。

女王转过头，继续对Mycroft笑，“你的这位Lestrade先生似乎给Sherlock留下的印象不错，”她轻轻地说，“做得好，Mycroft。”

“他有名字的，妈妈。Gregory。”

“哦，”梅芙女王慢慢地向后靠上椅背，手叠在自己的膝盖上，“我明白了。“

 

Mycroft又披上了碎星斗篷。他的马车里装满了Lestrade第二晚所需要的物品。黯淡的夜空之下，在他的下属开始搭帐篷时，Mycroft走向了那温暖的工作室。Lestrade就在里面等着。他披着Mycroft 昨晚给他的黑斗篷，正在心急火燎地望向外面的苗圃。当他看见Mycroft的时候，他的脸上露出了大大的笑容。那股从早上开始就萦绕Mycroft不去的苦涩在一瞬间就像炉火中的雪一样消失得无影无踪。

Lestrade朝Mycroft尴尬但讨喜地鞠了一躬。”晚上好，先生。“

”晚上好，Greg。“ Mycroft抖了抖长靴上的雪，再把自己斗篷上和头发上的雪花也轻轻拍掉。没人能在Lestrade的笑容面前还摆着副苦瓜脸。”我不得不承认我很惊讶看到您竟然就在这里等我。您难道今晚就不用加工什么东西吗？“他很高兴Lestrade对他的话只是一笑而过。

”先生，来炉火边烤一烤，暖一暖自己的身体吧。“

Lestrade一只健壮有力的手搀扶着Mycroft来到石砖壁炉旁。借着火光，Mycroft还看到Lestrade穿着昨晚的出席舞宴的黑色长裤和绒靴——这表明了Lestrade对昨晚这样的着装感到很满意。Mycroft的视线从地板上抬起，看向Lestrade斗篷领口绯红色的拉夫领。“ Greg，和你在一起相处的时光非常愉快。可惜时不待人，我们不得不开始准备正事了。请满足一下我小小的好奇心，我很想知道您对昨晚的舞宴有什么看法。”

Lestrade点点头。当他开始详细描述看到他从没见到过的烤肉、糕点和那些华美的礼服时他的目光开始有些恍惚。当讲到舞厅穹顶上的壁画时他甚至有些痴呆了。

Mycroft最后不得不在Lestrade面前摇摇手以阻止他继续犯花痴。“那么您对殿下印象如何呢？“

“殿下？“

Mycroft歪了下头。“您一定见过他了。“

“是的，先生。“

“他有像Adler女士描述得一样可怕吗？“

Lestrade搓了搓下巴，看了一眼Mycroft，最后选择把目光投向地面。“先生，如果您要我说实话的话……”

“没关系，请继续。”

Lestrade皱起眉头，谨慎地挑选着词汇。“殿下……很不注意礼节。咄咄逼人。很孩子气。请允许我这样说：他是个傲慢的年轻人。”

作为兄长的Mycroft百分之百了解Sherlock的一举一动。即使他在内心十分宠爱Sherlock，很见不得别人说Sherlock的不好，他也不得不承认Lestrade所说的确实是事实。同时他也很担心Sherlock给Lestrade留下个坏印象。如果Sherlock愿意的话他完全可以向Lesrade表现出魅力四射的那一面。

“不过我满喜欢他的。“

Mycroft不敢相信地眨眨眼。“您说什么？“

“他也是个前途无限光明的年轻人。非常优秀。有趣。我相信这世上一定存在他的另一半的。“ Lestrade认可地点点头，”我喜欢他。“

这说得一点也没错。“看来殿下在您看来很不错。“他轻声说。

“我向您保证，他绝对不是个平庸的人。不过这可能就是王室成员的天性吧。“

“这我也可以向您保证，许多王室成员绝对没有Sherlock殿下那么迷人。“那么Sherlock和Lestrade就是互相都抱有好感了。另一则对于Mycroft来说至关重要的信息。如果他们一看到对方就厌恶万分了，那么Mycroft还要做的事就多得多了。不过……这曾经的担心已经向融雪一般消失得无影无踪了。Mycroft 放下心来。”我很高兴能听到您这么说。我现在明白了您为什么对我的到来那么期待了。您一定很渴望尽快再次出席王宫中的舞宴吧。“

“渴望再去王宫？“ Lestrade咬着嘴唇看向一边。”是可以这么说。不过先生，“他又笑了起来，”最重要的原因：您的到来使我疯狂。“

“真的吗？“

“您难道能说出一个反对的理由吗？“

“相对于胡乱的猜测我一直更相信事实的力量。“

Lestrade怀疑地看了他一眼。”对于您这样的术士我更相信咒语的力量。不过有一个无可辩驳的事实确实摆在了我们面前：我应该没记错您委托了我打造12把匕首。”

“我也想起来了，是的。”

“而且昨晚从舞宴回来时，我发现……” Lestrade转向自己的工作台，揭开盖着桌子的那小块布。四把精美的钢制匕首展现在他们面前。刀柄上刻着鲜花图样，镶嵌着宝石。“它们就那样出现在那儿了。人们会这样说：就像魔法一样。“

Mycroft尽可能一脸无辜地笑着说：”是啊，多么出人意料啊。“

”我从没指望会出现这种事。“

”多么精美的匕首啊。我的客户一定会很满意的。“

“不过这是四把，而不是十二把，“ Lestrade转过头去，思索着。”不过既然这是我的工作室里神奇般的凭空出现的第一批作品，那么我想我’做‘得还不错。“

”只是目前只有四把，“ Mycroft说，”我很高兴您在一个晚上就能创作出那么杰出的作品。“

”我也得感谢您让我能够度过轻松愉快的一天，” Lestrade说，“Dimmock今早刚来上班我就放了他一天假。他今天就可以和他家人在一起了。从那一刻起，我今天就一直在等你来。甚至可以说，我翘首以盼。”

他的声音越来越低沉。注视着Mycroft的巧克力色的眼睛柔情似水。Mycroft转开了头。

“先生，谢谢您，” Lestrade真诚地说，“请原谅我，我真的欠了您太多太多……”

“您什么都不欠我。” Mycroft感到自己的脸颊微微泛红。一定是炉火太旺了，他这么想。“我已经解释了我的动机。”

“我知道，您这么做都是为了我好，” Lestrade悲伤地笑了笑，“不过我可以向您保证我的这些长处还远远不足以让殿下的目光停滞哪怕一瞬。”

“Lestrade先生，我认为您一定低估了自己的价值，” Lestrade眨了眨眼睛。工作室里突然悄无声息。Mycroft尴尬地清了清嗓子。“而殿下显然没有低估。他仍然邀请了您出席今晚的第二场舞宴，不是吗？”

“是的，先生。就像您所预期的那样。”

“今晚会有真正的舞会。殿下会屈尊和每一位他心仪的伴侣候选人跳一支舞。”

Lestrade的脸一下子吓得惨白。“跳……跳舞？先生，我不……我不跳舞的。我是说，我从来没学过跳舞。没学过他们跳的那种宫廷舞。”

“请原谅我不得不告诉您这件事。”当看到Lestrade的焦虑倾泻而出时Mycroft弯了弯嘴角。“我今晚就是来这要让您为此做好充分准备的。不过除此之外，我们还要为您挑选出席舞宴第二晚的新礼服。”

“什么？新……新礼服？” Lestrade不安的揉了揉自己的披风。这一幕简直都可以称作“爱抚”了。”我昨晚穿的礼服已经那么美了。“

”别幻想我会允许您穿同一件礼服出席两晚冬日舞宴，“ Mycroft一边看着惊呆了的Lestrade一边这么说着，”您怎么会觉得我是那种贪婪吝啬的老巫婆呢？“

Lestrade又眨了好几下眼睛，终于忍不住笑了出来。”先生，请您不要怪罪我产生这样的想法，“他向Mycroft深深鞠了一躬。乌黑浓密的睫毛下，他炯炯有神的大眼睛仰视着Mycroft。”我绝对不会希望您在您的术士同行中会因此而落下个坏名声。我不会高兴哪个冒牌术士整天骚扰我的。“

”哦天哪，快起来。“ Mycroft怒视着Lestrade。

Lestrade站直身，朝Mycroft露齿而笑。”先生，请您放心，我对目前您这位术士不能更满意了。“

”很好。既然这样，” Mycroft吸了吸鼻子。他的脸颊又微微泛红了。他朝苗圃伸出一只手，“请跟我往这边走。“

 

Mycroft的舞蹈教师和Lestrade沿着木制简易舞蹈地板上的纷繁小道行走着。她和另外两名音乐家：一名小提琴家，一名长笛手，已经成为了被Lestrade称为“松鸦帮”的Mycroft的侍从的一份子。这三个人如同宫中其他工作者一样签署了保密协定。Lestrade在克服了一开始的恐惧之后，看上去已经彻底放松下来。从她欢快的笑声和赞许的目光看来，他的魅力已经能够征服众生了。尽管他显然不能被称作是天生的舞蹈家——Mycroft对此无话可说——Lestrade勇攀高峰的精神和对细节的关注弥补了他缺乏的天分。他很轻松地就学会了鹰兔之舞。他正在练习更加复杂的七步之舞。舞蹈教师纤细的手指覆在他宽大的手掌上。她耐心地教着他舞姿，低声纠正着他。随着课程的进行，Lestrade越来越不需要在跳舞时低头看自己的脚步或数节拍了。

管弦乐声和谐地流淌着，交织在一起。Mycroft倚在帐篷边最靠近火盆的一个衣柜上。当他听着熟悉的舞曲，看着Lestrade练习跳舞，禁不住频频点头。他坚持要Lestrade穿着新礼服练习跳舞以免在宫中不习惯。他订做的这一身第二晚的礼服的基调是简单的黑色。裤子和长靴未加装饰，不过它们的裁剪都展现出一分额外的锐利。而那件朱黑色的上衣则是用酒红色的绸缎织成的。两只袖口都缝着能覆盖掌心的黑丝带。当Mycroft刚刚看到衣物成品时他只觉得穿上的人能帅气到令人目不转睛，但现在……它被Lestrade穿在身上。他的舞姿，他紫红色的光影……这简直是妖娆魅惑。Mycroft无法从Lestrade身上移开视线。他简直不能隐藏心中那股荒谬的能和Lestrade共舞一曲的自豪感。

他的手。在Lestrade的手上。

他记不清是不是自己亲自为Lestrade着装打扮了。是不是自己为他的手腕上缠上蕾丝带。

他分不清Lestrade是不是在用自己温暖的眼神似笑非笑地挑逗着他。

在舞蹈教师的示意下，音乐家们加快了舞曲的节奏。小提琴家用脚打着节奏。正如Mycroft怦怦直跳的心跳一样快。

当她和Lestrade正疯狂地以一种令人眼花缭乱的速度旋转跳跃着跳七步之舞之时Lestrade的笑容越来越灿烂。他们现在正互相紧握着双手，他们的手腕交叠着。他们的舞鞋在木地板上踩得砰砰响。Lestrade的心跳现在也一定和Mycroft一样快。他呼吸急促。他的皮肤也因为这剧烈的运动而显得愈发红润。

Mycroft不自觉地朝着Lestrade向前跨了一步。

Lestrade向他展开了一副孩童般的欢快笑颜。一瞬间Mycroft停止了呼吸。

此时正响起一段长笛独奏。高音域的颤音。

 

演奏已经结束。不过在Mycroft的耳畔，长笛声仍然在帐篷中回旋不绝。门边的侍从开始热烈鼓掌。舞蹈教室高兴地笑着。他朝她挥了挥手让她离开。他朝Lestrade伸出了另一只手。

Lestrade眨了眨眼。他慢慢伸出手。手指和Mycroft的紧紧缠绕在了一起。

（译者废话：即将展开Mycroft和Lestrade的一个舞蹈片段。翻译相较原文还是少了一番滋味。如果看得不过瘾，可以脑补Scent of a Woman的探戈片段Por Una Cabeza。）

Mycroft狠狠地吞了一口口水。他正身处在帐篷中央，和Lestrade手牵手。六双眼睛正全神贯注地看着他们。“芦苇起舞。”他轻轻地说，朝音乐家们点头示意。他松开手，向后退了一小步，给自己打了一剂强心针。

长笛手又开始了独奏。轻快、温柔、甜美。

Mycroft伸出左手，张开手掌，微微倾身向前。“像我这样张开手。”他向Lestrade示范着。Lestrade模仿者他的动作伸出一只手。Mycroft立刻抓住了它，让他们的手指紧紧缠在一起。他握着的手加了几分力道。指尖轻轻地按压着Lestrade手上的蕾丝带。“芦苇之根，紧依大地。”他解释道。

听到他这么说，Lestrade也回握了Mycroft。

“这支舞很简单。随风飘荡。”

Mycroft抬起右臂，向右跨了一步。“一人起舞，彼方跟随。”

Lestrade模仿着Mycroft的动作也朝旁边跨了一步。他的眼神中充满困惑。

Mycroft向他点点头，鼓励着Lestrade。他慢慢地朝后跨了一步，拉开了一点距离，不过仍然握着Lestrade的手。”芦苇别离。“

他轻轻地拉了一下Lestrade的手，提醒他跟上他的动作。Lestrade再一次模仿着Mycroft的动作，朝前跨了一步。

”芦苇重聚。“ Mycroft微笑着表示认可。他低下头，贴上Lestrade的耳朵。”若将重聚，即会低语。“

Lestrade以可见的幅度颤抖了一下。他的目光转向了Mycroft的。”先生，我觉得这支舞一点也不简单。“

Mycroft低下头，转开了视线。他又一次朝侧边跨了一步。”芦苇别离。“

他绝不应该这么做。他绝不应该在任何时刻放纵自己，哪怕仅仅只是和Lestrade的一支舞。他没有理由和他心目中Sherlock未来的最佳伴侣跳舞。Lestrade和Sherlock有着共同的关注点。他们双方都已向对方确认了自己的敬意。Mycroft的计划已经成功了。他的弟弟和他的铁匠正携手走向婚姻的殿堂。

他的铁匠。

盆中的火光似乎正随着长笛悠扬的旋律翩翩起舞。

”芦苇重聚。“

”并低语。“ Lestrade随着舞步，和Mycroft越贴越近。他从自己的上衣口袋取出了一个东西，并贴上Mycroft的前胸。”先生，请原谅我的冒昧。这是我献给您的。“

Mycroft抬起手，把那个银灰色的精巧小玩意儿放在了自己手里。是Lestrade棋盘上的一把刀。它是一名身着盔甲的骄傲“骑士”的武器。

“这是为了您所付出的这一切，我的一点小小的谢意。”

Mycroft下一个向后的舞步十分急促，简直有些机械化。“这太棒了。”他轻声说。

“我知道。” Lestrade笑着说。他又向前跨了一步。哦天哪，那温暖的眼神。“不然我怎敢把它献给您呢。”

这是一个信物。一个对他们能共享未来的暗示。暗示他们可能还有未来。不过同时Lestrade和Sherlock早已互相以心相许。Mycroft紧紧抓着它，就像要捏碎它。

一名闪耀着光辉的骑士。如果当下他和Lestrade之间没有横亘着Sherlock，这简直再浪漫不过了。

在Mycroft戴上相位的权戒之前，王国一路跌跌撞撞地走来。维系它的不是严酷的统治，而是那些浪漫美好的传说和歌谣，甚至可能还包括对魔法世界的向往。世世代代的臣民使这个国度简直像是个永无乡，而不是个运转良好的国家机器。在王室中，Mycroft是那个最清楚为了这种世世代代的安宁需要付出多大代价的人。他永远不能向一时的诱惑低头。他永远不能臣服于自己内心最真实的渴望。他来到这个工作室只有一个目的，而那绝不是和Sherlock的理想伴侣发展这种病态的依恋之情。他刚才不应该怎么做。他不应该和Lestrade跳这支舞。他不能再这样下去了。

Mycroft转开了身。“这真漂亮。”他嘟哝着，紧绷着自己的声音。“独一无二。举世无双。可我不能接受。”

“这只是一个表达我绵薄谢意的小礼物罢了，”看着Mycroft皱起的眉头，Lestrade也皱起了眉。当他再往前跨了一步之后，Mycroft又向后跨了一步。他们之间的距离更远了。Lestrade有些失落地低下了目光。他的声音也是。“没有别的意思。”

Mycroft举起他握着的Lestrade的手，松开了。他把骑士小像放回了Lestrade的掌心。“芦苇重聚。这支舞结束了。”

音乐家们也奏响了最后一个音符。

Lestrade重新握紧他的心血。他咬着嘴唇不让自己哽咽出声。

Mycroft竭尽全力转开了身。”先生们，“他恢复了自己平时的语调，冷漠地对门口的侍从们下达了命令，”护送Lestrade先生上马车。他该去王宫觐见殿下了。“


	6. 高贵林

当Lestrade走进接待大厅的时候钟楼上的大钟敲响了十下。城堡的一名侍卫直接把他护送到了马斯克雷德大舞厅。在他眼中，大厅已经只能用“群魔乱舞”来形容。这可比昨晚的大厅生机勃勃多了。在欢快的笛声中，一对对舞伴跟随着音乐旋转跳跃着。他们镶满珠宝的礼服在如同流星般倾泻而下的吊灯和烛光的照耀下闪闪发光。抛光过的蓝白色的大理石地板使他们就像皎洁明月下的冰上舞蹈者。

当人们在舞厅中旋转跳跃之时人群中时不时传来咯咯的笑声。每一次他们的笑声都使Lestrade更加渴望能够朝特定的一双灰蓝色的眼睛展开自己最快乐的笑颜，使他更加怀念那耳畔的呢喃声。他知道这样做是错的，自己已经疯了，但他就是无法克制自己不去想Mycroft。他苦笑了一下，继续看着欢乐的人们，幻想着他也能和他们一样和Mycroft在这里共舞一曲。

国王夫妇坐在高台上的宝座上俯瞰众生。当侍卫带他走过台下时，Lestrade竭尽全力没有盯着他们发呆。虽然他不久前刚刚见到了殿下，但这是他第一次近距离亲眼看到这个国家的统治者。他们面色红润，看上去十分喜悦，就像他们自己也刚刚跳了一支舞。他立刻就发现了Sherlock殿下的眼睛是遗传王后的，锐利又冷漠。他也遗传了她的深色长发，不过他的体态则是遗传陛下的。王后的身形更加丰盈，不过有着鹰钩鼻和凸出的下巴。一个奇妙的组合。似曾相识。他皱了皱眉。不过当王后看向他的时候他赶紧移开了视线。这个想法也就被他抛之于脑后了。

护卫把他带到一个大凉亭，让他坐在一条长木板凳上。板凳上已经等着很多穿着各色服装的男男女女。他们大多数正看着舞厅中的人们，和着音乐用脚打着节拍。一位有着雪白肌肤的女士有着栗色的卷发，穿着一袭时髦的亮蓝长裙。她旁边坐着一位高瘦的有着金黄色长发的年轻人戴着一副金面具，和他的金箔披风交相辉映。另一个长腿但健壮的卷发年轻人看到这样一个人的时候也笑了。在队伍的最前面，披着雪豹皮大衣，戴着银狐面具的Irene正用眼神和另一位穿着鲜艳服装的舞者调情。

当Lestrade退出Irene的视线可及范围之时，他坐了下来。他身旁的女士朝她笑了一下。他可以看到她色彩斑斓的紫色面具下的那张脸是多么的年轻与美丽。她的深棕色的长发用发带编起，装饰着小小的紫色羽毛，和她极具挑逗的佩有梅花和长春花的礼服相得益彰。那双棕色的眼睛看着他，眨了眨。不过没多久她就低下头看向地板，微微叹了口气。

“他们真得体，不是吗？”

“您也是这样的，尊贵的夫人。” Lestrade斗胆说了出来。

“您也看到我跳舞了，先生，”她悲伤地笑了笑，“那么您也是要和殿下跳舞交谈了。您也是为数不多的幸运儿之一，不是吗？”

“呃，是的。我太幸运了。只是……其实我也是才学会跳舞的，所以很有可能我才见到殿下就摔伤自己而不得不离开。”

她笑了出来。“不要对自己太严苛了，先生。不过那个人的舞姿真是太优美了，不是吗？”她看向舞池中一对优雅地转着圈的年轻人。Sherlock殿下舞姿十分轻盈。他穿着剪裁得体的黑色燕尾服，白衬衫和桑葚色的丝绸外套。Lestrade注意到殿下外套的颜色正和他自己的上衣的颜色相匹配。随着舞蹈的进行，轮到了殿下的舞伴面向Lestrade的方向。他是一个全身穿着纯白三件套的小个子男人。Lestrade立刻认出了他自己亲手打造的银质龙面具。James。

术士先生已经提醒过Lestrade他们今晚很可能会在王宫出现。所以当Lestrade见到他们的时候他并不惊讶。虽然兄妹俩看到他这一身服装绝不会想到这是Lestrade不过他还是反复检查面具是否戴好。尽管从法律上来讲他们的政治地位并不比他高，他早已学会不要惹怒他们。他们有很多手段能让他如坐针毡。最好还是让他们接着认为Lestrade还在他的工作室里辛勤地为一位富老爷打造匕首。

Lestrade 不得不承认殿下和James的舞姿十分和谐。不过他可看不出他们在一起有多么愉快。倒可以说是气氛十分紧张，从他们互相的注视绝对可以看出。如果殿下真的看得上James，Lestrade只能恭喜殿下用他强大的感知力找到了一位理想的伴侣。

“您还好吗？”她关心的目光打断了他的观察。“先生，我恳请您绝对不要担心自己的舞技。我不能说百分之百了解殿下，但他在我看来不是个粗鲁的人。尽管别人可能是这么说的。”她的目光沿着长凳扫视了一眼排着队的人们。不过Lestrade不知道到底谁曾对她这样评价过殿下。

“我想您这么说没有错，” Lestrade朝她微微一笑。他伸出手，”我是Gregory Lestrade。您可以叫我Gregory。“

她惊讶地看了他一眼。“可是……可是这种时候人们不是通常不交换名字的吗？”她正了正自己的面具。

”哦，这是我的错。请原谅我的唐突，我很抱歉。“

她棕色的眼睛眨了眨。”不过告诉您也没关系。我是Molly Hooper。您可以叫我Molly。“她的声音极轻。

在这支舞结束之前他们又交谈了一会儿，他们最后握了握手。

殿下冷漠地送走了James。不过就像有一阵清风拂过似的，紧张的气氛立刻消失得无影无踪。他走向长凳，优雅地朝下一位候选人Irene鞠了一躬，并把她领到舞池中开始跳舞。

在他们跳舞的时候Lestrade继续和Molly漫无边际地聊着天，尽力隐藏自己观察舞池中的人的行为。Irene正以礼节允许的最大程度尽可能地靠近殿下。她的视线牢牢地锁住了他的。当她表达自己的见解的时候她的嘴唇弯成了一个魅惑的弧度。殿下目不转睛。看来他显然是被她深深吸引了。Lestrade皱了皱眉，思考了一瞬间自己是不是对Irene感到嫉妒，自己究竟喜不喜欢殿下。他刚开始想象殿下和Irene亲密的场面就立刻抛开了这种想法。他狠狠地眨了几下眼睛。他现在明白了，他感受到的绝不是依恋。而是对殿下的关心和爱护，使他能够远离这两位显而易见的狩猎者。

没过多久就轮到Molly了。她颤抖得很厉害。显然她紧张极了。在殿下走到这儿之前Lestrade拍了拍她的手臂，轻轻鼓励了下她。她感激地朝他笑了笑。Sherlock没有错过这个细节。当他握上Molly的手的同时他打量了一下Lestrade。

Lestrade看着舞池中的两位很长时间而不得不很遗憾地确认茉莉确实不是最优雅的舞者。不过Sherlock的优雅抵消了这个不足之处。Lestrade只希望自己上场之后别也一样尴尬。在术士先生的帐篷里私下和他跳舞是一回事，但在王宫舞厅的舞池里众目睽睽之下和殿下跳舞就完全是另外一回事了。Lestrade闭上眼睛，从口袋里拿出银骑士小像，麻木地抚摸着披着护甲的马头。他仔细回想了一下七步之舞的动作。显然不可能那么巧轮到他的时候就一定跳这支舞，但殿下已经和那个英俊的年轻人跳了鹰兔之舞。在痛苦地跳完和术士先生的最后一支舞后，Lestrade毫无兴趣和别人跳芦苇之舞。或许他可以请求殿下和他一起跳七步之舞。

当他和Molly坐在长凳上交谈之时又有另外两名候选人坐到了长凳上。坐在Lestrade右边的那位面色白净的绅士有着一双巨大但呆滞的眼睛。Lestrade狠狠瞪了他一眼，坐得离他远了一些。他如此不专心以至于他只在心里复习到七步之舞的第四步的时候殿下就已经跳完了那支舞走向了他。Lestrade赶忙站起，朝他鞠了一躬。

“殿下。”

“Lestrade先生。”殿下也朝他鞠了一躬，礼貌地朝他伸出一只手臂。

当他们走向舞池的时候Lestrade感觉就像有一千多双眼睛正盯着他们看。这种感觉当然有些夸张。来宾最多就只有几百个。也只不过是陛下夫妇、James、Irene和几百名其他乡绅、小姐和市民罢了，他自嘲地想想。他尽量直视前方，尽量在脸上维系一个自然的笑容，同时尽量避免不小心踩到自己的靴子上。

殿下和他旋转着来到舞厅中央。

殿下和他旋转着经过舞厅中央。

Lestrade努力眨了眨眼使自己不再接着惊呆下去。他们已经把其他目瞪口呆的观众远远抛在了身后。“殿下，您这是？”

“请跟我来。”

他们走向舞厅侧翼的一条侍卫看守着的回廊。直到他们走到那条安静的回廊殿下才开口说话。他立刻松开Lestrade的手臂，继续大步向前走着，从不回头。显然他是要Lestrade跟着他了。“你更习惯在私下里进行这类谈话，不是吗？”

“呃……先生您的意思是？”

殿下翻了个白眼，恼怒地看向Lestrade。”你希望避免你债主的注意，不是吗？“

”哦天哪——James和Irene？“ Lestrade突然停了下来，”他们发现我了？“

殿下转过身走向他，减小了他们之间的距离。他一个指尖轻轻抚摸了Lestrade上衣上的缎带。“衣服的颜色选择得很棒，你没觉得吗？引人注目。血色。在不同的光线下，也可以说是酒红色，”他看向自己的披风，“你也肯定能注意到，我自己很喜欢这件披风。或者可以说，这个颜色的披风。你的这位术士先生显然把你打扮得极其引人注目。也可以说是极其引我注目。不过我敢肯定大舞厅里的每个人都看见你了。“

”哦……tmd。“ Lestrade叹了口气。

“他们看见你了。我没说他们观察出你是谁了。”

“哦……” Lestrade向得意的笑着的殿下做了个鬼脸，“所以说他们一定都没认出我了。”

“没人认出你。”

“那么您怎么知道……”

殿下的笑意更深了。“你在舞厅里视线没有一刻都从他们身上离开，Lestrade。你真的不擅长隐藏什么。当然你的面部表情和关注点只是一个因素。你是位杰出的铁匠。但是获利的却是他们。你们是合伙人吗？绝对不是。显然你通常一分钱都没有。是你打造了他们的面具——显然全国只有你的创意和技术能打造出这样精美的面具——但你却不能给自己打造一副。不平等关系。他们是雇主。这个推断过程并不困难。”

Lestrade耸了耸眉，”您说的都是对的。我还真要感谢您又一次提醒了我自己的悲惨境遇呢。“

殿下又朝他翻了个白眼，就像刚才对牛弹琴了一番。”感谢？“

“感谢您注意到这些细节。感谢您揭下了我这副好不容易建立起来的自信的伪装，”Lestrade看了看他们所身处的空空荡荡的回廊，“不过我真的还要感谢您把我从舞厅中解救出来。“他补充了一句。这句感谢倒是真的。

”即使你今晚才刚刚费尽九牛二虎之力学会这支舞，你没在舞池中一展舞姿绝对是国家的不幸。“

“你怎么知道……” Lestrade说到一半停了下来，耸了耸肩。那最后一支芦苇之舞只能用一个词形容：困境。这也是唯一一个能形容他每次和术士先生会面的词语。在他看来，术士先生早已心有所属，对他毫无兴趣。”算了别说了，我也不想知道您是怎么知道的。“

殿下又仔细观察了一下他。”你不想知道？“

”我应该节约您宝贵的时间。“

”好吧，“殿下看向Lestrade紧握着的拳头，”那是给我的礼物吗？“

Lestrade摊开手掌。那个银质骑士小像。在覆盖着他整只手的黑色蕾丝带的对比下它显得更加闪亮。他早就忘记了他其实一直握着它。但其实他握得紧到早已在手上留下了痕迹。他最后一次用大拇指抚摸了一下马鼻。”如果您还看得上它，请收下它。“

”但这不是为我打造的。“

”先生，我很抱歉，确实不是。“

殿下在背后叉起手绕Lestrade走了半圈。他看似困倦无聊地观察着Lestrade。Lestrade知道他脑中一定飞速运转着。”如果我最终拒绝了你，“殿下终于开始慢吞吞地说话，”你会难过到一直消沉下去吗？“

”先生，不会的。不会如此消沉。“ Lestrade尽量礼貌地回答，”但这不是因为……不是因为我讨厌你。这只是因为……我现在不得不承认……我已心有所属。如果假装我还能对您感兴趣，那对我来说既不公平，更不诚实。“

殿下看上去并没有因为Lestrade的拒绝感到非常沮丧。事实上，他看上去很吃惊。他从Lestrade手中拿过小像，在他雪白、瘦长的掌心中转来转去，检查着它。“我经常玩游戏，“他抬起头看着Lestrade说道，”和Mycroft。“

“您是说您哥哥吗，殿下？“

“同母异父的哥哥，”殿下微笑着纠正道，“所以你听说过他。”

“首相阁下？我当然听说过了。人们也经常谈论起他。”

“那么人们是怎么评价他的呢？”

“人们对他的关注绝对没有对您的关注的一半多，”殿下满意地扬起头。Lestrade忍住了自己的笑声。“大多数人从来没见过他。不过我们也没见过大多数王室成员。据说他行为非常传统。至少大多数议会成员是这么认为的。大众对他最认可的看法只有两个：表里不一的虚伪小人或观念老旧的无趣之人。”

“这我可以证实他两者都是。还经常兼而有之。”

Lestrade咯咯笑了起来。他朝殿下手中的骑士小像点点头，“先生，我愿意为您打造全套棋子。如果您喜欢，这可以是我送给您的新婚礼物。您未来的伴侣一定很喜欢和您玩游戏。”

“嗯，”殿下哼了一声，“或许吧。那么这么说来，你的那位术士先生不喜欢玩游戏。”

“我认为他非常喜欢，” Lestrade的笑容略微有些悲伤。他已经没有心力去问殿下怎么知道他只想把它送给术士先生了。“但这没有用。他不是我的术士先生。我对他的感情……是不合适的。”

“不合适有关系吗？”

“我不可能追求到他的。”

殿下撇了撇嘴角。“你确认吗？你向他吐露了自己的心声吗？“

”那倒还没有，“ Lestrade干巴巴地笑了一声，”不过对于你们来说，这也不需要了。在你们这些智者面前，我们这种普通人没有什么能隐藏。他一定早就知道了。不过即使我对他的感情是恰当的，他也不会看上我的。不过他倒是把这个礼物还回来了。先生，我真希望能有人愿意珍藏它。“

”多么高尚啊，“殿下对着小像叹了口气，”我们都是多么高尚啊。Lestrade先生，现在我要结婚了，我只想在一件事上了解一下你的观点。你说你已心有所属。那么你是否坚信，婚姻的动机是且只能是爱情？“

在回答前Lestrade犹豫了一瞬间。他担心自己的观念违背了殿下的择偶准则。”殿下，只能尽可能。我早已明白并不是每个人都足够幸运而能有这样的机会和选择。“

“是的。”殿下思索着说。他对手中的小像做了个鬼脸，突然莫名其妙地向Lestrade展开了一个大大的笑容。“很好。我现在要回到舞厅去。我如果再和你私下相处更长的时间人们可能会要开始风言风语了。不过，您如果打定主意不让人们欣赏您的舞姿是王室的耻辱。请在这里稍等片刻。”

Lestrade不敢相信地眨了眨眼。长廊里现在一个人都没有，只有一个石板凳。”如你所愿，殿下。“

”很好。我是在你复习七步之舞的第四步的时候打断你的。你可以继续了。“殿下又得意地笑了笑，转过身去，不再说一个字，大步离开了。

Lestrade没在石凳上等多久就有一名侍卫悄无声息地从回廊角落里出现。她轻轻地走到他身边，向另一个方向作了个手势。”先生，请往这边走。“

他们离开回廊，转向另一条有火把照明的石长廊。他们走过许多相同的大木门，直到另一扇在Lestrade看来一模一样的大门前侍卫停下了。”先生，图书馆。“她告诉Lestrade。

”图书馆。” Lestrade重复了一遍，怀疑地看着侍卫。这是殿下安排的参观吗？难道殿下希望他读着书等他过来吗？

“请进去，先生，如果您愿意。殿下的指示。”她打开门。

大门铁铰链的咯吱声响遍整个宽敞的房间。房间里全是高耸的书架，直逼木穹顶。藏书怕一个人三生三世都读不完。漆黑的夜空下，三扇圆弧形的玻璃窗上倒映着炉子中旺盛的火光。在图书馆的一角的一个木制底座上放着一个闪闪发光的全套盔甲。如果他处于仍存在幻想的童年，当别人问起他梦想的标准图书馆该是什么样子的时候，他的描述一定和他现在眼前的景象一模一样。不过他现在根本无心欣赏他。因为中间的巨大落地窗前站着一个穿着短袖的人，他一脸惊讶的表情。

术士先生。


	7. 星星之火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：存在大量假想中和真实发生了的NC-17。未成年请在好基/姬友陪同下共同观看[滑稽脸]

当Sherlock殿下只是个小男孩，而Mycroft还只是个年轻人的时候，图书馆是他们最喜欢的互相陪伴的地方之一。每到晚上，Sherlock会四仰八叉地趴在地毯上看书，面前摆着一摊又一摊书。Mycroft会坐在他旁边，手指撑着下巴，盯着火光，假想着未来的工作——佯攻临近的敌国，排兵布阵，做财政预算和政府工作计划书。Sherlock偶尔的提问不仅不会打断他的思路，反而有时对他的思考能起到四两拨千斤的效果。在他们要为自己王子和首相的身份负责之前，这些夜晚是多么的宁静、轻松、愉快。

然而今晚，Mycroft可不是来图书馆放松自己的。他是来折磨自己的。

给Sherlock找最佳伴侣的任务他完成得太好了。

Mycroft再也不能假装自己对Gregory Lestrade毫无兴趣。事实是兴趣大到令他难以忍受。那支短促的芦苇之舞绝对是个可悲的错误。当时他的手就要不由自主地滑上Lestrade的手臂并沿着他的身体缓缓地向下抚摸。甜言蜜语随时就要脱口而出。他更加希望Lestrade对他也是一片真心。他当时只希望把Lestrade推倒在一张盖着真丝被单和温暖鸭绒被的大床上，用自己的身体继续赞美Lestrade，倾诉自己的感情，甚至乞求他回应自己的感情。但他走开了。他对自己克制的行为竖起了个大拇指。然而这之后他痛不欲生。

所以当他回到城堡的时候，Mycroft来到图书馆。他可以潜伏在暗处中独自监听着从马斯克雷德大舞厅传来的一切声响。他从酒窖中取出一瓶佳酿。初夏梅子酒。单宁酸的苦涩正如他此刻的心情。

酒瓶已经几乎全空了。窗外，雪正默默地下着。寒气从窗缝直逼室内。这似乎麻木了一点他痛苦的内心。虽然隔着厚厚的石墙，但Mycroft无法不想象那令他痛苦万分的景象：Lestrade在Sherlock的怀里开怀大笑。

只是Lestrade没有在舞厅Sherlock的怀里。

他在图书馆门前。目瞪口呆地看向Mycroft。

Mycroft也呆住了。

房间里安静得连炉火的嗞嗞声都听得见。

“术士先生，” Lestrade最终打破了寂静。他的声音非常柔和，但十分谨慎。“您在这里做什么呢？”

Mycroft把一瞬间燃起的希望压了下去。Lestrade还是不知道自己对他的感情。他没有也不会扑到自己的怀里。多么荒谬与可悲的愿望啊。他见到自己的惊讶程度正如此刻见到他的自己。在他眼里自己还是术士先生。即使自己现在状态不佳，他的伪装仍然十分到位。Lestrade不会看出他的异常。

“Lestrade先生，” 他尽量得体地朝他微微一笑，“今晚的舞会您还满意吗？”

Lestrade就像面前是再明显不过的陷阱一般小心翼翼地朝他走了几步。他上上下下地打量着Mycroft，盯着Mycroft手中的酒杯看了一会儿，“您是在这里做什么呢？”他又问了一遍。他没有被Mycroft这种经常运用的谈话技巧转移话题。

“可以说……我是来在幕后帮助您赢得殿下的芳心的。不过我想知道您离开舞厅的原因。”他用酒杯比划了一下舞厅的方向，又小心翼翼地啜了一口红酒。

尽管Lestrade仍然戴着面具，Mycroft可以看出他悲哀的神色。“所以您意思是说……您是来监督任务的完成情况的，是吗？您是如何知道我会出现在这里呢？”

Mycroft笑着耸了耸肩。“谁让我是您最满意的术士呢。”

“停下。”

Mycroft得意的神色消失了。他又想出了个解决方案。不过他现在的声音缺乏说服力。“或许我就是想来参加舞会了呢。”

Lestrade慢慢地走到他面前。“这么说您离开了舞厅，”他走到Mycroft面前，低下头，轻轻地说，“而且没穿鞋就离开了。”

Mycroft皱了皱眉，也低下了头。他确实没穿鞋子。只有一双袜子。他弯了弯脚趾，不敢相信自己竟然没穿鞋。通常这种小事不会使他陷入困境。不过Lestrade现在站得这么近。他突然感到无形的压力突然铺天盖地地袭来。“那是因为……因为一名术士必须舒适地着装才能够……”

“我说了停下。” Lestrade取下面具。即使他戴着皮护腕，Mycroft仍能看出他的肌肉是紧绷着的。“拜托了。不要再继续了。”

房间里陷入了长久的寂静。Mycroft最终闭上了眼睛。他的肩膀不再高耸。他干巴巴地笑了一声。”我心里其实一直知道您从来没有相信过我。只是我一直不愿意承认。“

”先生，我一开始曾相信过您。谁知道为什么。不过当时我就是相信。“

”我值得您信任。“ Mycroft重新自信地昂起头。即使事情发展到这一步，尽管这一切在外人看来是多么的可笑，Mycroft也从不后悔为Sherlock和Lestrade做了这一切。他不希望Lestrade知道自己内心的挣扎。但他却又毫无道理地怨恨Lestrade竟看不出自己只是出于家庭义务和责任才做了这一切。（译者废话：麦哥啊你再痛苦也不至于精分到这种程度吧……）总的来说，他觉得自己最近太感情用事了。他看了一眼手中的酒杯，最后又看向Lestrade。图书馆里本来只有他一个人。他本可以卸下自己的伪装，不再苦苦撑起一副铜墙铁壁的冷漠外表。本来没有人可以见到他脆弱的一面。”我的真实意图早已对您毫无保留。“

”真实？您是指在Irene面前展现的皮革商人的身份？在我面前展现的术士的身份？“ Lestrade反问，”还是您在Sherlock殿下的私人图书馆里脚着丝袜准备出席冬日舞宴？“

Mycroft吸了吸鼻子。”严格意义上来说，我从没真的跳过舞……“

”您本可以编的更天衣无缝的，“ Lestrade的嘴角紧绷着，”或许您真的已经忘记？“

Mycroft仰头望天，闭上了眼睛。几小时前和Lestrade手牵手跳着芦苇之舞的时候那股悸动似乎又一次传遍了他全身。他的潜意识温柔但极富占有欲的嘶吼了出几个字：他的铁匠。他的。”您说这里是殿下的御用图书馆？显然Sherlock非常重视您使您才能有如此殊荣。难道殿下不是让您到这里等待和他的幽会吗？“Sherlock并不厌恶这类消遣的方式。

”他提到跳舞。“

Mycroft哼了一声，敬了Lestrade一杯酒。”您今晚是个抢手的舞伴。我真心恭喜您，Lestrade先生。“

“您在说什么？“ Lestrade的额头困惑地皱了起来，”我什么都没做啊？“

“或许暂时还什么都没做。但谁知道一阵热舞后会发生什么呢。” Mycroft轻轻地说，几乎听不见了。他面目狰狞地咽下最后一口红酒。太酸了。“至于我们几小时前的那场舞……不，我没有忘记。”

Lestrade气得连脖颈都泛红了。“这您也要嘲讽我吗，先生？在您暗中监视殿下和我的时候？“

”嘲讽您？不。我真心恭喜您。“

”您听上去不是很高兴。“

”是吗？我很抱歉。“Mycroft嘲讽地鞠了一躬，“如果您是这样认为的话，只因为我做事很少偏离原计划。而这件事恰恰就偏离了。”

”你tmd在说什么呢？“他的面颊现在也气得泛红了。

”殿下必须成亲。“

Lestrade呻吟了一声，狠狠地抓了一把自己的头发。”继续说。我都猜得到您要说什么了。什么‘我是最佳候选人’吧啦吧啦。不用说了，我都听烦了。“

”不，您一点都不明白。“ Mycroft猛地打断了他。他的手伸向了Lestrade，因为他的头发被弄乱了。Mycroft要理好它。毕竟打理好一切就是他的工作。他的手指温柔地插入Lestrade的发间，”在我心目中，您就是完美的典范。“

Lestrade的脸色立刻变了。

Mycroft的手滑开了。”对于殿下来说，“他倒吸了一口气，声音有些哽咽，”完美伴侣……殿下的。“

Lestrade盯着他看。

炉火嗞嗞地响着。

“我该走了。” Mycroft看着从门缝透进来的灯光，强迫自己走向那里。

“您知道我们第一次见面那一晚我想的是什么吗？” Lestrade说。他的声音轻得诡异。或许是Mycroft自己的心跳太快了。“我以为您在勾引我。”

Mycroft停下了，背对着Lestrade。他听见了木地板上软底靴走到他背后的声音。他感受到了耳畔温暖的呼吸。

”那帐篷，礼服，沐浴……“ Lestrade从他背后说。他们之间只有几厘米了。“我当时真得以为您在勾引我。”

Mycroft没有转过身。两根手指紧紧地夹着酒杯。”我……“

”不过这种想法没维持太久。因为……“ Lestrade摸上Mycroft的肩膀。

Mycroft剧烈地颤抖了一下。

”……您从不碰我。您已经表现得很清楚了。您不是单身，已经结婚。您对别人不感兴趣。“

”不是的……“Mycroft东张西望了一会儿。突然他意识到好像有什么地方不对。”等等。您说我……结婚了？”

“您说您不能出席冬日舞宴去应选殿下的伴侣。”

他满脸疑惑地研究着Mycroft。Mycroft差点又要伸出手，想要使Lestrade放松下来，不再紧锁眉头。他的大脑正快速运转着，搜寻着使Lestrade能立刻放松下来的方法。他有什么兴趣爱好？或者……再编个谎话？算了，还是说实话吧。“我没有结婚。只是我……我为王室服务。”

“您为王室服务。”

“我只是一个……官居末职的小小公务员。”

“什么样的末职？”

“只不过是参谋罢了。”

“那么先生，” Lestrade不耐烦地问道，”您是参谋哪方面的事务呢？“

“很多事情。高官晚宴的菜单，政府宣言的措词之类的，” Mycroft舔了舔嘴唇，“当然为殿下寻找理想伴侣也包括在内。”

Lestrade歪了歪头。“那么您也是……殿下的红娘了。那是您的一个工作。”

“责任。” Mycroft咕哝道，“这是我的责任。”

“所以……这一切都和我无关，不是吗？‘为了我好’完全是废话。您只是要给殿下找个合适的伴侣。“

Mycroft看了看Lestrade的脸，最终看向他的嘴唇。通常鉴别他人的情感对Mycroft来说不要太容易。但今晚……做什么都很困难。他说不清Lestrade现在究竟是沮丧、愤怒……还是什么都做不了的绝望？“不是普通的伴侣。是完美的伴侣，”他纠正道。Lestrade咽了口口水。

“那么结果呢？” Lestrade轻声说，“实际情况偏离了您的既定计划？”

“我找到了。”他们现在已经站得很近了。但Mycroft又站得更近了些。他发现自己也无法将接下来的话大声说出口，“结果是我再也无法把你让给其他任何人。”

Lestrade睁大了眼睛，嘴巴张得大的可以一口吞下一个鸡蛋。他的表情被Mycroft镌刻在了自己的记忆宫殿中。他终于有勇气把自己一直想说的话说出来了。

“我想要你，Gregory。我从没这么渴望过什么。”

Mycroft似乎听见了什么东西粉碎的声音。他的心，他的意志。但这已经都不重要了。他的血液沸腾了。下一刻他就已经紧紧拥着Lestrade，一只手固定着他的脖子，另一只手拽着他的头发。他往前推着Lestrade，直到撞上墙壁，他的身体撞上了Lestrade的。他开始啃咬Lestrade的嘴唇。Lestrade惊讶地倒吸了一口气。

Lestrade回应了他的亲吻。当Lestrade的舌头缠上他的那一刻Mycroft激动得差点整个人都要昏倒在地。现在Mycroft没有穿靴子，他小小的身高优势被颠覆。他紧紧贴着Lestrade的身体，踮起脚尖。他们疯狂地探索着对方的口腔。Lestrade回吻了他。Lestrade的手紧紧地拽着Mycroft的衬衫。他的大腿被Lestrade的紧紧夹在中间。Lestrade是那个发出甜蜜呻吟声的人。Lestrade火热的身体紧贴着他的。Lestrade是他的。

什么都不重要了。Lestrade的触碰就是天堂。Mycroft现在没有国家要治理，没有家人要操心。Lestrade的嘴唇，双手，和他接触的每一个身体部位就是Mycroft所拥有的全部。全身上下的神经细胞都在快乐地欢唱。

最终他们因为缺氧而不得不不情愿地结束这个吻。他们都还在喘气的时候，Mycroft抓住Lestrade一只戴着皮革护腕的手高高地固定在上方的墙上。Lestrade的另一只手不知何时已经伸到了Mycroft的衬衫下抚摸着他的胸膛。他原本巧克力色的眼睛现在漆黑如炭。他的嘴唇因为亲吻而红肿。

“Gregory，“ Mycroft喘息着用大拇指抚摸着Lestrade湿润的下嘴唇。

“术士先生，” Lestrade也喘息着呼唤他。

Mycroft再一次亲吻了Lestrade，终于微笑了起来。“您从没相信过这是真的。”他轻轻说道。

“告诉我您的名字。”

Mycroft轻轻放下他们握着的手。他把Lestrade的手牵到自己的臀部。芦苇之舞的准备动作。他捏了一下Lestrade的手。“我们的舞还没跳完。您和我。”

这次Mycroft放慢了动作，思索着接下来的计划。他轻柔但挑逗地沿着一条线亲吻Lestrade的后脖颈，抚摸着他背后宽松的缎带。最终Mycroft的指尖缓缓滑入Lestrade礼裤上端。当Mycroft温柔地啃噬着Lestrade的脖子和肩膀时，Lestrade的臀部开始向前挤压。Mycroft极富技巧地把他们的身体紧紧贴在了一起。他们隔着层层衣物相互摩擦着。他们喘息着亲吻。

“告诉我您的名字，” Lestrade再一次轻轻地说。他缓慢地享受着他们的摩擦，开始逐渐掌控。他们的身体逐渐升温。”拜托了。“

Mycroft又呻吟了一声，几乎因为快感而晕过去。他很庆幸自己善于掌控一切，包括自己的身体。他很高兴自己的嘴巴马上就有活干了。他跪了下来，仰起头看着Lestrade。

Lestrade再次开口时音调完全变了。”拜……托！“

Mycroft现在直流口水。他的鼻子隔着柔软的礼裤布料拱着Lestrade火热的长度，手指则颤抖地解着腰带，迫不及待地想要获得他的奖赏。

Lestrade搭在Mycroft肩膀上的手捏得更紧了。这时Mycroft惊恐地听见门外传来的脚步声。

”母后，不——“

”Mycroft！！！“

Mycroft跳了起来，本能地抱着Lestrade转了过去。他听见Lestrade倒吸了一口冷气，看见他摸索着系好裤子。

女王身后门已大开。表情各异的人们不断涌入。有的人一脸好奇，有的人惊讶万分，还有的人满脸困惑。但Mycroft唯一真正关心的人只有Sherlock。殿下的脸僵硬惨白。

Mycroft羞愧地只想找个地洞钻进去。

对于他来说，时间已经停滞。度秒如年。地上是Lestrade的面具和他情动时摔碎的酒杯。不过他现在根本没注意到。

Lestrade的眼睛睁得如同铜铃一般大。“Mycroft？!“

午夜的钟声已经敲响。Mycroft的挚爱的声音回荡在他的脑海中。

”请原谅我。“他轻轻地对Lestrade说。他辜负了Lestrade。完美的Lestrade被自私贪婪的自己毁了。他的一切努力都白费了。

人群中响起某个人尖锐的笑声。Mycroft对外部世界的意识恢复了。天旋地转。

”请原谅我。“他轻轻地对Sherlock说。他绝对辜负了Sherlock。”我没有……我不是想……“

Sherlock开始呵斥：“Mycroft！”

“原谅我，” Mycroft推开了他，把惊讶的他、女王和众人统统留在了身后。他辜负了Sherlock。他辜负了他的国家。他辜负了自己。

当他终于移步到门外时，钟声停止了。

Mycroft狂奔而去。迷茫，羞耻，心碎。

 

女王看着一瞬间消失了的Mycroft皱了皱眉。当她转过身看向Lestrade的时候她的眉毛皱得更高了。

Lestrade看着眼前陪伴着女王走进图书馆的人群，希望自己立刻被龙卷风卷走。

当然，这并没有发生。

Molly一只手捂着嘴。

James站在她身后。当他认出Lestrade时他暴怒到满目通红。

Irene也是。

戴着金面具的金发高个看上去又同情又尴尬。

那个刚才排队时就一脸奸笑的贵族现在笑得更放肆了。

头发油亮的舞蹈教师一脸花痴的表情。

炉火嗞嗞地响着。

“各位，” Sherlock殿下深呼吸了一口气，走到了人群中间。他拍了拍手，露出了一个大大的笑容。“想必你们都困惑极了。”

“Sherlock！”女王呵斥道。

他摊开手，极为反常地没有针锋相对。

“谢谢各位今晚的出席，”在她把人群赶出去的时候她礼貌地说道，“希望这次的参观能使各位满意。晚安。再见。快走吧，侍卫会带你们回到舞厅。”

在关门之前，James从门外瞪了他一眼。

女王叹了长长一口气，抚平了丝织礼裙上的皱纹。“我希望你解释一下，Sherlock。”

“妈，我没想到您会把来宾带到我们的私人图书馆来参观啊。” Sherlock怒视着王后，“我真的阻止过你。”

“是的，亲爱的，你是想阻止我。如果你是指在走廊里大喊大叫。或许你如果暗示我这里正上演风流韵事刚才的这一幕就不会发生了。”

“或许吧，” 殿下不情愿地承认。

“我很高兴你没有对Mycroft的尴尬境地拍手称快。”

殿下做了个鬼脸，“这种特殊时刻不会。“

”呃，“ Lestrade鼓足勇气开口说话。

女王和殿下同时朝他皱起眉。似乎他们早就无视了他的存在。

但马上殿下又展开了他大大的笑颜。”不过如果我没判断错误的话，在这场灾难中我们收获了个意想不到的珍宝。妈，请允许我向您介绍，“他的手臂挥向Lestrade，”您未来的儿婿。“（译者废话：原文为son-in-law，这里大家看得懂就好，就当最后这两个字是空气）

Lestrade眨了眨眼。

”嗯，“ 女王认可地哼了一声。她扫视Lestrade的目光也柔和了起来。

Lestrade慌忙鞠了一躬。世上一定没有一个更尴尬的时刻。”女王陛下。“

”Gregory Lestrade先生，如果我没记错的话，“女王用目光安抚着他，”别担心，亲爱的，我的儿子并不一直都是一个百分百的白痴。“

”呃，“他看了一眼殿下，”女王陛下，您说的是哪一个呢？“

”哈，“女王笑着看向殿下，”他真的不错。“


	8. 终章 夜梦永恒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到了冬日舞宴的最后一晚。午夜的钟声即将敲响。人们得做出自己的选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告: 存在大量真枪实弹的NC-17。未成年慎入。  
> 本章超长，接近第五、六、七章的字数总和。务必确认时间充裕后入坑。

如果换在其他情况下，Mycroft可能会觉得这是个浪漫的夜晚。风暴已经吹向遥远的东域山脉，只留下璀璨星空。从白天就开始下雪了。随着日落后气温下降，积雪结成厚厚的一层冰。他正踩着雪走过。漆黑一片门罗之家的对面，Lestrade明亮的工作室对他来说熟悉又诱人。

 

他非常不安。

 

他准备了对Lestrade要说的一番话的演讲稿。简短真诚的忏悔。在这他感觉有史以来最漫长又孤独的一天他倒有足够时间准备这番谈话面对各种不同情况的应对方案。天黑前他匆匆忙忙的在篷车里装满了Lestrade当晚需要的物品，赶紧从城堡出发了。他绝不希望自己的出现再给王室成员更多麻烦了。尤其是Sherlock。他只会在确保万无一失之后才会回到王宫。

 

当他白天坐着马车在冰天雪地的王国四处闲逛之时他告诉车夫他在视察道路维护情况。车夫当然看得出来这不是实话。八卦在宫里传得是很快的。通常 Mycroft会感激信息传递的高效率。他自己就频繁使用这个体系确保特定的信息能传到指定的人耳中而却不会查得出信息来源。如果昨晚的“盛景”之后Lestrade今天还想见到他的信息传到他耳中之后对他来说可能是个善意的举动。不过车夫什么也没说。Mycroft也不会问他。对于他来说，不了解情况是件很可怕的事情。

 

当他走到工作室门口的时候他坚定的步伐只放慢了一点。然而当他见到Lestrade安静地坐在炉火边他的心却跳得飞快。他抱着手，一只穿着黑长靴的脚踝搭在了另一只膝盖上。他看着窗外。他半张脸位于阴影之中，另一半反射着跳动的橘黄色火光。仅仅一天前他还能触碰、亲吻和珍视那令人心碎的美颜。

 

当他走进工作室的时候Lestrade毫无反应。他根本没有听见。

 

在这诡异的寂静之中，他自己的出现简直是个突兀的存在。他沉重的呼吸声，长靴摩擦木地板的声音在他自己的耳中是那么的刺耳。他感觉自己不应该出现在这里。自己是如此的渺小卑微。当他放下他拎着的口袋之后里面装着的金属发出了猛烈地撞击声。他挺直了背。他灰色的棉披风发出嘶嘶的摩擦声。他在开始讲话之前不得不清了下嗓子。另一个刺耳的声音。

 

“Lestrade先生，” 他小心地点点头，“晚上好。”

 

“首相大人，” Lestrade敬畏但冷冰冰地回答，“您今晚没披那件碎星披风。”

 

“我担心这样会让今晚真正的珠宝被掩盖。”他被自己的狂妄自大的话吓得瑟缩了一下。花言巧语是另一件今晚他应该扔掉的披风。“我……微不足道。”

 

Lestrade展开但又再一次把手臂叉在胸前。他坐在椅上不耐烦地扭动。炉火嗞嗞地响着。“Sherlock殿下昨晚说您今晚会过来，”他最终开口了，“我当时不确认自己是否相信他。”

 

“所以……你们讨论了……我。你们两个。”

 

“在某种程度上。”

 

“我了解了。”

 

“我不这么认为。”

 

Lestrade的音调很奇怪。Mycroft平时肯定能听出弦外之音，肯定能看懂他的肢体语言。但他现在脑中一团糨糊。舌头像打起了结。他白准备了一天讲稿。如果他能看清阴影中Lestrade的眼神就好了。但他并不能。现在他只能尽力勇往直前了。他胃里翻江倒海。他深呼吸了一口。“我来继续我未完成的事。我必须……”

 

“抱歉，您是说帮我成为殿下的伴侣？还是您昨晚在图书馆中跪在我面前要做的事？”

 

“我……”Mycroft的脖颈胀得通红。失去掌控的他羞愧极了。但他脑中想到的却是Lestrade紧贴着自己的身体。“我必须……我不能否认在我的……行为……之后您仍更加偏爱Sherlock 殿下。你们之间的情感是相互的。本来就该是这样。你会成为完美的……”他停下了，低下头对着自己的手皱眉。“你会成为殿下完美的伴侣。”

 

Mycroft拿起他带来的口袋。Lestrade似乎已经猜到里面装着什么了。最后三把Mycroft订下的匕首。一副精致到惊为天人的面具。一件Lestrade出席冬日舞宴最后一晚要穿的精美丝银披风。这是一件订婚信物。这是能给殿下穿的披风。

 

Lestrade站起身，慢慢地向他走了一步。“您仍希望我和殿下成亲。”

 

“我不会阻碍你们的。”

 

“我在问：您想要什么！”

 

“我想要什么没有关系！” Mycroft没想到自己也吼了出来。他深呼吸了一口气，使自己平静下来。“我衷心祝愿你们能有幸福的一生。其他什么都不重要。”

 

Lestrade又向前走了一步。他的脸不再处在阴影当中。但Mycroft还是读不懂他漆黑的眼睛。“您还没和Sherlock殿下谈过。”

 

“我认为在目前这种情况下这是最好的选择。”

 

“他早就猜到您会这么做了。他说您通常隔岸观火。”

 

尽管他这一天过得手忙脚乱，这一刻Mycroft还是对Sherlock的冷嘲热讽大发雷霆。“正相反，Lestrade先生，我是来这里向您表达最直接和真诚的歉意的。”

 

“准确来说，您到底是在为什么道歉？” Lestrade走得更近了一些。

 

“我认为……那……很明显。”

 

Lestrade质疑地歪了歪头。“首相大人，我很惊讶，很遗憾我不得不继续向您这位遣词造句的天才外交家继续打破沙锅问到底，”看上去他强迫自己笑起来。笑意非常浅。“也有可能这种回答正体现了外交家的机智，”他继续向前走，和Mycroft贴得紧到Mycroft能闻到他头发上清新的麝香味。“尽管我无法否认您是欠我一个道歉，我更想知道您究竟是为什么感到歉意。我怀疑我们想的不是一件事。”

 

“我……” Mycroft悄悄清了一下嗓子。“我……有权为您准备好您没做好准备的事……”

 

“我当然没准备好了。这我可以向您保证。”

 

“即使如此，我已经为您做好准备并……”

 

“看来我的做爱技术还需要提高。”

 

“会对以下行为感到遗憾……” Mycroft眨眨眼，“您说什么？！”

 

“本来我昨晚可以说服您留下的。”

 

Mycroft又眨了一次眼。再眨一次。“或许我不再阻碍你们的婚姻才是最明智……”

 

Lestrade伸出手，用指尖轻轻触碰着Mycroft斗篷上半圆形的铁质领夹。他笑了起来，“殿下也说了您是个笨蛋。”

 

在Lestrade抚摸着他的时候Mycroft咽下白白升起的希望。他结结巴巴地说：”这……我也可以作证。“

 

”他也让我向您传递一条消息。“

 

Lestrade走向工作台，手中拿着一卷羊皮纸回来。纸上盖着明显的熔蜡御玺。

 

Mycroft谨慎地看着羊皮纸。”那不是一条消息。那是条王室判决书。“

 

”是吗？“ Lestrade惊讶地问道，”这听上去很严肃。“

 

”上面说了什么？“

 

”我不知道，“ Lestrade递上羊皮纸，”那是写给您的，不是吗？“

 

Mycroft深呼吸了一口气，拿过羊皮书，拆下来封印。整页写满了Sherlock优雅的字迹。优雅并简短。只有短短三行字。但Mycroft看了很长时间。最后他神情恍惚地把羊皮纸递给Lestrade。

 

Lestrade接过了它。Mycroft给他使了个眼色，他于是大声读了出来。“我在此宣布： Mycroft，你是个白痴。他是你的。我祝你幸福，” Lestrade看着Mycroft 说，“我爱你。你的弟弟，Sherlock。”

 

“弟弟，” Mycroft狠狠吞了一口口水，“我的弟弟……”

 

“是个成人，能够做出最合适自己的选择，” Lestrade平和地说，“我也是。不过我要提醒您我不希望像一只作为头奖的山羊一样在权贵之间被抛来抛去。”

 

“我只希望……”

 

“您昨晚希望能拥有的人是我。”

 

“您不是……一只山羊。”

 

“您说过您从来没有如此渴望过任何事物。”

 

“我确实没有，” Mycroft轻轻的说。

 

“这张羊皮纸应该能让您相信我是您的了吧。”

 

Mycroft强迫自己看着Lestrade。他几乎不能呼吸。“那么您想让我相信什么呢？”

 

Lestrade把羊皮纸塞回Mycroft的手里，握着他的手。“殿下说的是真的。”

 

Mycroft极其小心翼翼地把羊皮纸放在自己上衣的内口袋里。他不想让Lestrade看到他的手现在抖得多厉害。现在羊皮纸被稳稳的搁在了他的心脏的正前方。他用手压了羊皮纸很长时间，百分百确认了它的安全。

 

“我没有忘记您还欠我一个道歉。” Lestrade轻轻地说，脸上是无法认错的柔和表情。

 

Mycroft点点头。他准备了一天的唐突的讲话就是垃圾。他现在明白了。他从来就不应该为了Sherlock或国家装得高尚。Mycroft深深地伤害了他面前的人。他摧毁了他的挚爱。他曾一遍遍地提醒自己最重要的事就是Sherlock和国家。但他无法不爱上Lestrade。Mycroft愿意用自己的一切感谢上帝。“Gregory，我……”

 

Lestrade张开了怀抱。“我原谅您了。”

 

Mycroft高兴地呻吟了一声，扑入他的怀里。

 

他们紧紧地相拥。没有亲吻，没有移动，只是呼吸。胸紧贴着胸，脸都埋在对方的颈窝里。现在他们听得见炉火嗞嗞的响声。窗外雪正静静地下着。Mycroft的心中一阵阵暖流。他甚至能听见它流动的声音。

 

“有辆马车等着您？” Lestrade微微后退，对Mycroft耳语。

 

“是的。”

 

“让它回去。” Lestrade抚摸着Mycroft的嘴巴说。他的眼中满是对未来的承诺和期许。“您今晚不需要它了。”

 

 

 

即使最后一场舞会才刚刚开始，马斯克雷德大舞厅里早已人头攒动。人们都对殿下的选择翘首以盼，都想第一个听到结果。好不容易通过复杂的换气系统送入一阵凉爽宁神的清风之后梅芙女王让乐队演奏一些柔和放松的旋律。端酒的侍应生现在太闲了，来宾都茶饭不思。只不过这样一个巨大的人群中还是会存在着不可知的巨大力量和危险。她尽管看上去很平静，她很清楚其实自己也和他们一样紧张。

 

Sherlock殿下倒真的平静至极。暗淡无光。太反常了。女王更加紧张。她反复地问自己，他们一家：国王，Mycroft和她究竟是不是就不应该逼他成亲。现在Sherlock一定能做出比Magnussen更好的选择吗？

 

每一次她失去信心的时候，通常只要国王无言地轻轻拍拍她的手她就能放松下来。当她嫁给他的时候她并没有爱上他——至少不是一个少女能感受到的爱。不过她一句反对的话都没说就同意了婚事，因为他看上去是个好人。在后来漫长的岁月中她还逐渐意识到他是个善良、贤能、令人尊敬的人。他是个好丈夫、好父亲。但她问了自己一生她能不能像爱Mycroft的父亲一样深爱Sherlock的父亲。答案自然是不。她以另一种方式爱着陛下。不多不少。她会有一天真正爱上他的。

 

Holmes兄弟在面对爱情时都是如此的多疑。不过女王自己的往事让她相信在合适的情况下遇见对的那个人，这种不情愿自然就会烟消云散。如果她的心中能有越来越多的爱，现在Mycroft的心中也是，那么她相信Sherlock也一定会的。这场婚姻不仅能保护他远离如同癞蛤蟆般丑陋的Magnussen的那些阴险权术，还能给他带来幸福。她一生最大的愿望就是两兄弟能幸福。尤其是Sherlock。不管他自己知不知道，如此关心关爱他人的他值得幸福快乐的一生。

 

她的有着闪亮眼睛，英俊但冷漠的小男孩。

 

“Sherlock，“她一只手轻轻地按上Sherlock的丝银袖口，”午夜前我们必须发出声明。“

 

”我知道。“

 

”你想好选谁了吗？“

 

Sherlock点点头。”我选好了。“他轻轻地，悲伤地说。

 

 

Mycroft顺从地让Lestrade牵着他的手走着。Lestrade带他走进挂着布帘的走道，走向他的小隔间。尽管他现在眼中只有Lestrade，但他无法不注意到曾经摆满Lestrade手工打造的复杂闪亮的小玩意儿的木架上现在空空如也。

 

“别管那边了，” Lestrade注意到了Mycroft惊讶的目光，“我有其他东西要给您看。”

 

“太好了。” Mycroft开始思考Lestrade会想给他看什么。他默默列出了一个他想见到的东西的清单。

 

Lestrade咯咯笑了出来。他捏了捏Mycroft的手。“是给您的。”他拉开内墙前挂着的通向他卧室的布帘。

 

Mycroft瞪大了眼睛。

 

上一次他来这里的时候这里是一个朴素的空间。沉闷的石地板，填着稻草的床单，几个装着东西的木箱子。

 

这个小房间被彻底改头换面。

 

天花板上闪耀着烛光。精巧的银链子吊着罩着蜡烛的玻璃球。球与球之间挂着一串串珍珠，反射着烛光，让房间里如同沐浴在金灿灿的星光之下。曾经放着草席的地方现在放着一个厚厚的床垫。床垫用如同象牙般纯白的床单罩着。再上面有一床放荡的绯红色的丝织毛毯。石地板上则盖着金红相间的地毯。那扇唯一的小窗户则已被打开。可以看见外面晴朗的夜空。

 

“Gregory，” Mycroft惊呼，“这怎么可能……？”

 

Lestrade眼中闪烁着自豪的光芒。“不只有您一个人能够使用魔法。”

 

Mycroft狠狠吞了一口口水。他现在脑中一片混乱而没法再说话。太多了。Lestrade做得实在是……太多了。他一直以来想尽一切去给予、帮助他人。更不用说使他关心的人幸福了。他不应该让别人使他自己感到幸福。这不是这个国家运转下去的方式。

 

“我知道这和王宫没法比，” Lestrade一脸期待地看着Mycroft，“但……这是我能做到的。”

 

“这些东西……”

 

Lestrade点点头。“换来的。我的学徒Dimmock和我花了一天时间布置。”

 

“可是……这些美丽的东西。都是……为了我准备的？”

 

“荣耀。我记得这是您说的。”他耸了耸肩，就像他做的这一切都再稀松平常不过了。他难道没意识到他是第一个愿意为Mycroft做这些的人吗？他害羞地看向这个美丽的房间的一边，“您喜欢这里吗？”

 

Mycroft一把拽过了他，深深地亲吻他。他的嘴唇游走到了Lestrade的颊骨上，紧接着又亲到他闭着的眼睛上。“不。”

 

Lestrade的笑容颤抖了。“您不喜欢？”

 

“您想要我澄清我的话，不是吗？”

 

“是的，我……我想是的……”

 

“不，我不喜欢这里。正确的词，” Mycroft的一只手环过Lestrade的脖子，深情地注视着他，“是爱。”

 

Lestrade的耳垂红了。“Mycroft——”

 

“Gregory，“ Mycroft哑着嗓子呼唤着，靠上Gregory的身体。尤其是臀部。他的心跳不是他身上唯一加快的部分。

 

Lestrade喘了一口气。“您几乎就要让我丢盔弃甲了。我不要。今晚我给您做了些计划。”

 

“嗯哼？计划？” Mycroft把自己的头埋入Lestrade的头发里。

 

“是的。别这样了。我有计划。今晚我是您的术士先生。”

 

“那……应该不会太难，我想。”

 

Lestrade给了他一个大大的微笑。他笑得那么开心，满脸期待，Mycroft也不禁笑了起来。

 

“计划的第一步……是淋浴。”

 

“淋浴。” Lestrade点点头。Mycroft跟着他走向一个温暖的火盆。盆上加热着一个盖着的铜缸。

 

“好吧，这严格意义上来说不能算是沐浴。当然，这不是必选项，”Lestrade耸了耸肩，得意地眨着眼朝Mycroft说：“不过我强烈推荐。”

 

“我很高兴采纳您的提议。”

 

Lestrade牵着Mycroft走向房间角落。他又长时间地深吻了Mycroft。这之后他把铜缸里的热水倒进一个小小的木浴缸。鼻间尽是丁香的芬芳，激起了Mycroft小腹的欲望。和Lestrade发间的香气一模一样。

 

“您一定知道我不会有侍从，” Lestrade假装失落地说，“所以只好我亲自帮您洗澡了。”

 

“这……很好。” Mycroft激动万分，结结巴巴地回答。

 

Lestrade上上下下地打量着他。“你得脱掉衣服。”

 

“哦，可是我——” Mycroft一只手抓上装着羊皮纸的口袋。

 

Lestrade立刻就明白了。“我会好好保管它的，”他握上Mycroft的手，“相信我。”

 

Mycroft松开手，允许Lestrade开始替他解上衣扣子。烛光很温馨。房间很温暖。每当Lestrade解开一颗扣子他就惊呼一声。

 

Mycroft很惊讶，自己的身体在Lestrade面前裸露得越多，他就越感到安全。他看着Lestrade的手灵巧地脱下他一件件衣物。

 

Lestrade极其小心地折好装着羊皮纸的蓝上衣，把他放在床边的小箱子里。他把Mycroft推到石墙上，脱下了他的靴子，礼裤和内裤。当Mycroft最终全裸地站在Lestrade的面前时Lestrade的脸红了，眼中充满了欲望。因为Mycroft彻底勃起了。

 

当Mycroft贴上Lestrade身体的时候Lestrade主动抱紧了他。当他的根部碰上Lestrade的身体的时候Lestrade开始疯狂地亲吻他。Mycroft停止了呜咽。

 

“您感觉到我有多么想要您了吗，” 他把Mycroft的手拉向他的裆部。

 

“感觉到了，” Mycroft喘着气说。

 

“很好。我想让你知道。” Lestrade一气呵成地脱下衬衫，扔到一边。他跪下来拿着一条毛巾在木桶里蘸了点水。“我想让您知道在这之前我已经多想要您了。”

 

他站到Mycroft面前，举起了滴着水的毛巾。时冷时热的水哗哗地流下Mycroft的胸膛。这时Lestrade的手臂贴上了他的后背，用毛巾擦拭着他。Mycroft惊讶于后背温暖的肌肤相亲的触觉。他心中的暖流现在就像洪水一般泛滥。涓涓细流戏弄挑逗着他，最终流向私部。他的胸毛缠上了Lestrade的。当温热的毛巾擦拭着他的后背的时候Lestrade的裤子和坚硬的火热一次又一次磨上了他自己的坚挺。

 

每一次摩擦时他们都共同呻吟。不过Lestrade才是那个英勇坚强、不屈不饶的人。他一次又一次主动贴上Mycroft，他的动作越来越粗放狂野。快感荡涤着Mycroft的全身上下。没过多久Mycroft就敏感到随时有可能射到Lestrade的衣服上了。

 

当木桶里的水几乎被Lestrade蘸空的时候Mycroft已经摇摇欲坠。Lestrade扔开毛巾的那一刻Mycroft呼喊着他的名字。

 

Lestrade深深地亲吻了他三次。他跪下，吞下了整个小Mycroft。

 

Mycroft的头撞上了墙，眼冒金星。他从没想到自己能如此快乐幸福地臣服于谁。不过他还是小小地挣扎了一番。他希望这一刻永远不要结束。那淫靡的水声。Lestrade的手紧紧掐着他的屁股。只可惜他坚持不下去了。他就是不能。他呜咽了一声，射在了Lestrade的嘴里。他快站不住了。手臂无力的搁在墙上。一小串水珠慢慢地从他的腿间流了下来。

 

“Gregory，“当他终于能开口说话的时候他整个人都快摊到地上了。

 

仍然跪着的Lestrade用手背盖着自己张开的嘴，安静但乞求地看着他。

 

”哦f**k，“Mycroft吼道，一把抓起Lestrade把他推向毛毯。”平躺在床上。现在。“他的手指已经开始解Lestrade的裤带。他撕扯着不配合的结。

 

“动，” Lestrade拍开Mycroft的手。于是Mycroft脱下Lestrade的一只靴子。而Lestrade暴力地扯断自己的裤带。

 

Mycroft野蛮地拽下Lestrade的裤子，把他扔在了床上。Mycroft紧随其后爬了上去。Lestrade的坚挺就如同他现在的嘴唇一般有着诱人肿胀的粉色。Mycroft希望自己有无数只手，无数条舌头，可以同时覆盖这两处和之间的所有部位。他刚高潮过的坚挺上仍然有晕乎乎的血色和挥之不去的快感。但对Lestrade的渴望超过了一切。“您想要什么，”他热情地俯视着Lestrade，“我都会给您。”

 

“天哪，Mycroft……” Lestrade翻过了身，把Mycroft压在了身下。

 

Mycroft的鼻子轻拱着Lestrade的腋毛，他尽情吸入Lestrade独特的气息。他开始抚摸Lestrade的全身上下：肋骨边缘，腰间的柔软肌肉。他发出一声暗示着“您美极了”的乞求声。

 

他希望Lestrade能听懂。他现在激动得已经说不出话了。

 

“求您了。” Lestrade抓过Mycroft的手，往里面塞了个瓶子。油乎乎的。一瓶润滑剂。

 

“好的，”

 

“求您了，快点……”

 

“好的。”

 

Mycroft的手握上了Lestrade的硬挺。

 

Lestrade呻吟了一声，努力向上推挤着寻求摩擦。“我要……”

 

“Yes, yes。” Mycroft把Lestrade完全拉到自己正上方。在他的一条腿缠上Lestrade的同时他抓着Lestrade的手一点也没有放松。他抹着润滑液的手稳定地上上下下。

 

Lestrade的手臂环绕着Mycroft的肩膀和他的头，把他们的身体紧紧贴在一起。他火热地喘着气。他们互相啃噬着对方的颈窝。Mycroft哼哼着说“就是那里”、”为我高潮“、”给我“、”您是我的“。”给我。“ Mycroft握紧了Lestrade，从头到底粗暴地爱抚了他。

 

高潮如闪电般袭向Lestrade。他拱起背，射在了Mycroft手里。他再向下顶了三次，终于射干了最后一滴精液。他颤抖地倒在了Mycroft身上。

 

“天哪，” Lestrade在Mycroft耳畔说道。快感的最后一波余韵使他全身颤抖了起来。“太好了。”他开始咯咯笑起来。

 

Mycroft紧紧地搂着他的Lestrade。这是个既霸道又温柔的拥抱。他尝试了一瞬间不要因为Lestrade那么快就向他缴械投降而沾沾自喜，但还是失败了。他仰视着烛光闪耀的天花板，咯咯地笑了出来。

 

最终Lestrade撑起自己的身体。他瞪着Mycroft小腹上的粘稠。“哇哦。”他满意地哼哼。

 

“是啊。” Mycroft一脸宠溺的微笑。

 

Lestrade咬着自己的下嘴唇，慢慢地继续摩擦Mycroft的身体，把自己的释放均匀地涂抹在他们两个人的肚子上。在Mycroft极其有限的性经验中他还从来没有见到过那么令人愉悦的事物。那景象淫靡极了。

 

“完美，”他嘟哝道。

 

“闭嘴，” Lestrade呵斥道。他再一次倒在了Mycroft身上，不停地扭动着。“您知道我不完美。”

 

“或许这无法辩驳，可我还在搜寻着驳斥的证据。”

 

“哦，是吗？我本来还想折磨您更长的时间呢。Mycroft，您的术士先生看不透您。”

 

Mycroft严肃地点点头。“我已经警告过您这个危险了。不过作为被诱惑者，我必须坚决消灭能产生抱怨的动机。“

 

“嗯。坚决地再说一遍。“

 

“坚决地，“ Mycroft顺从地重复一遍。他尽量冷漠地说出这个词。但他开心到实在忍不住开怀大笑了。

 

Lestrade笑着朝他做了个鬼脸，又亲上了Mycroft。“要穿毛毯吗？”

 

“我去拿，” Mycroft自愿地说。他把Lestrade推到一边。当他回来之后笑意更深了。Lestrade仍然穿着裤子，一只胳膊撑着自己。他穿着一只靴子，侧着脸看着Mycroft。“看看您，” Mycroft笑着说。

 

Lestrade也上上下下地打量着Mycroft的身体。“看看您。真希望您永远光着身子站在那里。”

 

“那么请让我温暖您。”

 

Lestrade脱下身上剩下的衣物。他们在毯子下紧紧相拥。他们的头靠在床头板上，两手则在毯子下紧紧地握着。Mycroft的头靠在了Lestrade的肩膀上。“您还有什么计划？”

 

“cos服。不过暂时先忘了它吧。你美到再也不应该穿衣服。舞蹈课。看这儿，我有美酒、甘露、甜点……”

 

床头柜上放着一小盘精致的糖果。一个玻璃蒸馏器里装满了某种清澈的金黄色饮品。桌上还有几个小瓶子。Mycroft猜里面装的是润滑剂。他打了个哆嗦。

 

“还有……下棋？”Mycroft看向桌子的另一边。他立刻坐直身。“哦天哪……我是想说，这套棋盘棋子简直巧夺天工。”

 

“那是给您打造的。不过得惩罚您一下。您下白子。”

 

那个白骑士当然不在。Sherlock一定会收下的。”对于您的损失我很抱歉。非常抱歉。我会收回它的。“

 

”太晚了。您的小小骑士已经踏上了自己的征程，去实现自己的理想了。这提醒我……“ Lestrade笑了笑，翻身到一边从床头柜上取下了什么东西。他自豪地把三枚铜币按在盖着Mycroft前胸的毛毯上。”这是为您好。“

 

Mycroft看着这些小东西眨了眨眼睛。他把它们握在了自己手里。“您今晚真的对我大发慈悲。非常大发慈悲。“

 

”我最亲爱的Gregory，今晚您对我也是。不过我接受您的感谢。“他从Mycroft的手中抓过一枚铜币。”哦，亲爱的，只剩两枚了。“他假装后悔地说。

 

”只剩两枚了。“ Mycroft皱着眉，捏得更紧了一些。”是啊。我会……小心地收藏它们的。“

 

Lestrade古怪地看了他一眼。他马上爆笑出来，摇了摇头。”Mycroft，吾爱，“他够向Mycroft毛毯下的胸膛。”今晚还有两枚。两枚。“

 

”哦。“ Mycroft发现自己一脸期待。热血涌动。

 

”不过现在是舞蹈课的时间了。“

 

”我……我不确认我的腿还能执行这个计划。“

 

”不需要用到它们。转过身去。“

 

Mycroft眨眨眼，疑惑地抬抬眉。”这是种什么舞蹈呢？“

 

”转过身去，“ Lestrade快活地笑了，”自己去发现。“

 

Mycroft很困惑，不过越来越好奇。他翻了个身。

 

“您会为我起舞，Mycroft。” Lestrade色迷迷地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。他扒上Mycroft大张着的双腿。”我保证。“

 

 

 

午夜越来越近。梅芙女王还是毫无头绪Sherlock究竟选了谁。他就冷漠地坐在舞厅高台的宝座上，叉着手一动不动，冷漠地俯视着台下穿得花里胡哨的人群。有几个最终候选人曾尝试邀请他再跳一支舞。但他一个字都不肯多说，挥挥手就让侍卫把他们送下台。在她看来，他现在对所有人都一样冷漠。

 

她紧张得胃都蜷缩了起来。现在轮到Sherlock决定王国和他自己的命运了。现在她什么也做不了。她终于有时间能在心里默默称赞一番Mycroft的准备了。尽管最终计划的执行出现了一点小小的偏差，他真的曾费心为Sherlock找来了一位好伴侣。她微微笑了笑。

 

他最终可能会选择令人厌恶的马斯格雷或威尔克斯。他诡异的偏好一直使Mycroft和她不安。这是她现在唯一确认的一点。这两个人中Sherlock不会对他们任何一个保持超过一秒钟的兴趣。因为众所周知的原因，Mycroft的铁匠先生没有也不会出席。不过他的两个债主当然出席了。他们正和其他一群同样有着丑恶嘴脸的人一起往封锁线挤。那两个人倒真的是威胁。Sherlock一直对黑暗的事物很感兴趣。女王希望他此刻能明白黑暗只能是一个兴趣点，不能主宰他的人生。其他几个候选人：表情镇定但留着爆炸头的维奥莱女士，具有无限青春活力的Janine小姐，迷人的身兼美发师和医生二职的Molly，优雅的金发Victor Trevor先生。女王对Sherlock的选择毫无头绪。

 

她最后一次让陛下去套了一次口风。或者去给他一点建议也好。最好他能在官方声明前先私下知会一下他最终的选择。但Sherlock挥挥手，也把他打发走了。

 

陛下向她笑了笑，安抚地捏了捏她的手。Sherlock叹了口气，做得更直了一些。他看了看他们，悲伤地笑了笑。“妈，不用担心我。”

 

“我最亲爱的……”

 

“妈，” Sherlock冷静地说，“我很好。我准备好了。”

 

“你确认……”

 

“妈，再耗时间午夜就要过了。”

 

女王和陛下最后一次交换了眼神，朝Sherlock点点头。她给王室总管发了个暗号。总管派出侍卫把候选人请出列。来宾如同潮水一般疯狂地向前挤。当候选人全都站到台前人群狂热了。

 

当Sherlock扫视着人群的时候他的嘴角扭曲了。他优雅地站起身。

 

女王浑身发冷。她把手叠在膝上，为Sherlock默默祈祷。万能的主，保佑他做出最好的选择。让他幸福。

 

Sherlock深呼吸了一口气。然而……

 

在高台正对面的最远处，大门“砰”的一声被撞开了。几个人正在狂奔。一声凶猛的咒骂传了进来。

 

“滚开，死猪！”

 

人群开始叽叽喳喳。一个浑身破破烂烂的人大步——蹒跚着进来。他高耸着头走到房间正中央。他走过的闪亮蓝色大理石地板上留下一串长长的雪迹。女王一开始还以为他受伤了。不过她后来自认为找到了他一颠一跛走路的原因: 他只穿着一只靴子。他穿着一件普通的军装，但挺拔的身姿，高耸的肩膀和头说明他绝不是个普通人。他身材不高，但他走得比另外两个有着大长腿的丑陋城堡护卫快多了。他们两个又想走得快又想装得冷静克制。滑稽极了。

 

“既然现在这个情况下法律要求我不得不亮清自己的身份，”矮个子咆哮着走到台前，“去应选殿下的伴侣。不过我要传递一则通知。我的殿下，您的骑士和士兵已经为您收服了东域山脉。”他扫视着高台。当他看向Sherlock殿下的时候他愣住了。“哦。”

 

女王看向Sherlock。他脸上从来没有过如此好奇的表情。

 

“停下！”殿下朝冲向这个仍携带者武器的小个子士兵的一大群侍卫怒吼了一声。但他的目光没离开小个子一瞬。

 

舞厅一片寂静。

 

矮个子士兵让自己放松下来。他吸了吸鼻子。“我刚才的行为是不是足以被公开处决了？”他冷静地问。

 

Sherlock困惑地微微皱了皱眉。他仍然目瞪口呆。

 

“这个国家从不对任何人执行死刑，”女王打破了平静，“从阿曼德王时代开始……”

 

“你刚刚快马加鞭地从东域赶回，” Sherlock跳起来打断了她，“只有传说中的七圣人才能做到。你离开的那一天开始下雪。你在战役中受伤了。左肩上。你惯用的手。大多数伤口已经愈合了。不过你又重新开始按要求每天训练你持剑的手臂了。但那上面的伤口恢复得慢极了。你正在赶往住在镇上的姐姐家。急着给小侄子送礼物。从你的口袋可以看出，礼物在暴风雪中被毁了。你匆匆忙忙赶到商店想买个新的。不过那里已经关门了。气急败坏的你路过王宫大门口的时候咒骂了守门侍卫——做的好，因为显然他是个白痴——他又耽误了你的时间。他亲手把你拉到这里想置你于死地。你在挣扎的过程中蹬掉了一只靴子。我很抱歉因为他你唯一的一双靴子也不再完整。”

 

士兵的嘴张得大到可以生吞鸡蛋。他眨了眨眼。

 

“我漏了什么吗？” Sherlock得意地问道。显然他是在说自己什么都不会漏下。他像一只雄孔雀一样趾高气扬。高耸着下巴，一脸期待地看着士兵，等着他说话。

 

女王敢肯定只有她看见Sherlock紧张地吞了口口水，捏着自己的手。

 

她屏住了呼吸。

 

“Amazing，”士兵柔和又敬畏地笑了一声，“天才。”

 

Sherlock呼了口气。他坐得更直了一些。

 

”还是个帅哥。“士兵害羞地看着殿下轻轻地自言自语。

 

Sherlock眨了眨眼。

 

女王注意到士兵的眼睛是可爱的天蓝色。他有着长长的金眉毛。他和殿下自从相见之后他的视线就没有离开对方一秒钟。

 

Sherlock也没有。一次也没有。

 

既然这样，

 

女王小心地清了清自己的嗓子，“先生，或许您能告诉我们您的名字。”

 

“女王陛下，请原谅我！”士兵慌慌忙忙地跪下。他迟疑地看了女王一眼，不过立刻就把目光转向了Sherlock。“John Watson是我的名字。”

 

“我们很高兴能见到您，”女王轻快地说。她瞥了一眼陛下。他惊讶地一只手捂着自己大张着的嘴。他的眼角微微皱起。

 

当她再一次看向Sherlock的时候，他正尴尬地站着。他握着什么东西，朝士兵伸出了手。是个银光闪闪的东西。

 

John Watson困惑地慢慢伸出手，接过了它。“这是……这是个白色的骑士小像。”

 

Sherlock眨了眨眼，似乎也困惑了。

 

“这是给你侄子的，”他迅速地措词，“是的，就是给你侄子的。你不是要买礼物吗。”

 

“侄女。”士兵嘟哝道。

 

Sherlock皱了皱眉。“你说什么？！”

 

“我是要给我的侄女买礼物。不是侄子。我只有一个侄女。”

 

Sherlock沮丧地撅起嘴。他盯着士兵，眉头锁紧了。

 

“不过她会喜欢它的，“ John赶紧补了一句，”我是想说……谢谢您，殿下……“

 

Sherlock恢复了平常的冷漠脸。“我知道你的那只靴子在哪里。“他夸张地宣布。

 

“什么？“ John眨眨眼，“您怎么可能……”

 

“我可以把你带到那里看。”

 

女王皱起了眉。“Sherlock。”

 

“什么……现在？”John看向一边。舞厅里的人们也正惊讶地望着他。“难道您现在……没有其他事……要宣布吗……”

 

Sherlock慢慢地露出一张笑脸。“还没到时候。”

 

“Sherlock！”女王迅速起身。

 

Sherlock也朝她笑了笑。

 

他现在一脸狂热。“快跟我来！”他从台上跳下，向士兵乞求地伸出手。女王从没看到他脸上有过那么可怜的绝望的表情。

 

女王的心提到了嗓子眼上。

 

John Watson看上去和她可怜的小儿子一样震惊。不过他还是牵上了Sherlock的手。

 

这之后他们立刻手牵着手狂奔而去。人们震惊地退到两侧，不敢挡着殿下的道。他们奔入璀璨星空下的温柔冬夜，开始了他们的第一次探险。大门在他们背后”砰“地关上。

 

午夜的钟声敲响了。人群中爆发出狂乱的抗议声。

 

 

 

Lestrade在温暖的毛毯下扭动着。当柔软的布料轻抚过他光洁的皮肤时他发出来满足的哼哼声。他翻向一边，蜷进了另一具更加温暖的身体里。他的枕边人发出了一声满足的哼哼声，然后继续甜蜜地打着呼。昨晚如同璀璨星空一般的挂满香烛的天花板现在已经不再闪耀。不过半拉着窗帘的窗外晴空万里。现在显然已经远远晚于他平时的起床时间了。不过那是因为他们将近黎明才真得睡着。

 

Lestrade靠着Mycroft的肩膀绽放出一个大大的笑容。他轻轻吻了上去。

 

他才不急着起床。房间里亮堂堂的。空气清冷。松鸦在附近的树梢上快活地聊着天。他笑得更开心了。他把头埋在了被子里，希望能够隔掉室外的声音再睡一会儿。被子里除了布料轻轻摩擦的声音和稳定的心跳声什么声音都没有。他温柔地抚摸着Mycroft的胸毛。Lestrade贴上Mycroft温暖坚实的身体，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。

 

“Lestrade！！！马上给我滚！！！出！！！来！！！“

 

是Irene尖利刺耳、提神醒脑的声音。Lestrade呻吟了一声。

 

Mycroft惊醒了。”Grgry？“他咕哝道。

 

”早上好。“Lestrade向Mycroft展开Mycroft自认为见过的最美的笑容。他亲吻了一下Mycroft的头发。

 

“Lestraaaaaaaaaade！！！！！”现在又加上了James的声音。每当他们如同男女高音唱歌剧般呼唤Lestrade的时候就证明Lestrade有大麻烦了。

 

Mycroft皱了皱眉，迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼。当Lestrade长长地叹了口气正准备下床的时候他抱上了Lestrade，不想他走。不想再让Lestrade离开自己。

 

“安静。没关系的，吾爱。” Lestrade安抚者扶着Mycroft重新躺下。“我保证。”

 

“你躲不了一辈子的。” James唱道。不远处传来了石头和木头的野蛮敲门声。

 

这场对质是不可避免迟早要到来的。Lestrade很高兴昨天他们放过了他。他迅速穿好衣服，踩着冰冷的地板光脚走向工作室。两双如炬的眼睛盯着他。James拎着串起来的Mycroft带来的一打匕首。Irene此时正对Lestrade的工具盒翻箱倒柜。

 

James露齿而笑。“Irene, Lestrade阁下终于肯接见我们了！”

 

“他一定以为自己已经是了，不是吗？” Irene对着她白皙的手中的定形榔头冷笑了一声。就像她见到它就恶心得要吐出来。她把榔头扔到一边。它“哐啷”一声砸在了石地板上。“但于此同时，我最亲爱的Gregory，不要忘了，你的行为侮辱的不只是你自己。你侮辱了我们。你侮辱了门罗家族。”

 

“在我们精心呵护你那么多年后你竟然做出这种事，” James哀嚎着，眼中泛着晶莹的泪光。

 

Lestrade看向James拎着的匕首。尽管本来他想以此还清部分债务，但现在看着James这样对待它们他的牙齿咬得咯咯作响。James自作主张把自己的手压上Mycroft的肩膀。“这些都不归你。”他警告Lestrade。

 

Irene哼了一声。难听极了。“它们当然归我们。你的一切都是我们的，是我们慈悲才给你使用权的。你难道不应该为你的行为赔偿我们吗？”

 

“我到底对你们做了什么？”

 

“你毁灭了殿下看上我们的机会，”她露出洁白但尖利的牙齿嘶嘶地怒吼着，“你个无知的农夫。舞宴结束了。太迟了。你欠我们。”

 

James也难听地干笑了一声，“你难道认为攀上一个王爷你就成凤凰了？”

 

“身为你们正讨论的王爷，” Mycroft冷静地站在门廊口开口。声音可怕到就像石地板上一条爬过的蟒蛇发出的嘶嘶声，“我相信到我发言的时间了。”这时他笑了。Lestrade浑身上下打了个冷颤。

 

Irene惊呆了。她瞪大了眼睛，怒容在瞬间变成讨喜的谄媚。“首相大人！”

 

James看着Mycroft什么都没说。不过他的眼中充满了怨恨。

 

Lestrade看了看James和Mycroft两人，尴尬地清了清嗓子，希望房间里的气氛不再那么紧张。他转向Irene，“你说的‘太迟了’……是什么意思？”

 

“当然是殿下的伴侣了，白痴。”她好奇地打量了一下Mycroft，“Sherlock殿下在黎明发出了声明。消息刚传来。”

 

Lestrade看见Mycroft的下巴以最小幅度抖了一下。他一定疯了般想知道Sherlock选了谁。不过Lestrade知道他不会让Irene和James看出他并不知情。“是Molly吗？”他帮Mycroft问道。他真的希望他的新朋友成为那个幸运儿。

 

“哦，这才是这三天最有趣的事，” James仿佛看出了Lestrade的心情窃笑着说，“谁都不是。一个邋遢的，令人同情的小不点士兵。当时他正在街上闲逛莫名其妙地就闯入了大舞厅。”

 

“那景象‘有趣’极了。” Irene闷闷地说道。显然她很嫉妒。

 

“他跟殿下的品味一点也不相称，” James冷笑着瞥了一眼Lestrade的身体。“不过别担心，亲爱的Gregory。当你不再满足Mycroft的时候我们不会忘了你的。希望你还能满足他。那之后你除了继续给我们打马蹄铁之外你走投无路。”

 

Lestrade攥起了拳头。他已经到临界点了。尽管他不是个暴力的人，尽管他不能否认他们是自己的家人，尽管他不能否认自己还欠着一屁股债，但他也是有底线的。

 

Mycroft看着愤怒的Lestrade，优雅地跨了一步站到他前面。“我很遗憾Lestrade先生正忙于王室军械总管的职务而无力再为你们打造……”他冷漠地扫视了一下James光着的脚，“马蹄铁。”

 

Lestrade眨了眨眼。

 

“哦，一定是我听错了吧，” James窃笑，“那个邋遢的小不点士兵还不是最有趣的事。您刚刚讲的笑话才是。”

 

Mycroft轻轻叹了口气，转过了身，“Gregory，我不得不麻烦您了。您能帮我取来我昨晚带来的那个口袋吗？我不胜感激。”

 

“什么？”

 

Mycroft微笑着看着他。“我相信它在您的房间里。”

 

“Mycroft？” Lestrade眯起眼睛，不知道Mycroft想干什么。

 

“拜托了。”

 

Lestrade小心地点点头，“好的，没问题。如您所愿。”

 

他取回了口袋，刚走到走廊的布帘前他就石化了。他从没听到过Mycroft那么低沉和威严的声音。绝对的久居上位者。

 

“……债务已经还清。如果你们胆敢再谈起这个话题或继续向Lestrade先生追讨任何形式任何数量的资产，我很乐意把你们放在皇家刑场让乌鸦啄瞎你们的眼睛。别试探我的底线。你们知道我能做到什么。这只是弹指一挥间的事。”

 

房间中陷入了长久的寂静。

 

“如果你们接受这个条件，” Mycroft继续说了下去，“我只要求你们做到一件很简单的事。滚出这个国度。你们被驱逐了。你们可以在天黑携带你们的破烂离开。”

 

Lestrade从布帘后走了出来。他目瞪口呆地看着Mycroft，口袋在他手中摇摇欲坠。Irene和James现在彻底石化了。

 

“谢谢，吾爱。”当Mycroft从他颤抖的手中接过口袋时仍不忘礼貌地感谢他。他转向James，打开口袋，看着那串他紧紧抱着的匕首点点头。“我相信Lestrade先生刚刚说了这不是你的。”

 

James的嘴唇愤怒得扭曲了。不过他还是放下了匕首。

 

金属的碰撞声使Irene彻底崩溃了。她哭着说：“可是阁下，您不能就这样……”

 

“日落前，”Mycroft系口袋的同时朝他们一字一顿地说道，“如果你们两个胆敢再次出现在这个国度，我会把你们做成你们那么渴望从Lestrade身上榨取的鞋。没什么可说的了。你们在这里的一切都结束了。现在你们可以圆润地滚了。”

 

当James和Irene在工作室对面的店铺里翻箱倒柜抱头鼠窜的时候Mycroft捡起了掉在地上的口袋。他直直地看向Lestrade。他的目光仍然如同刀锋般犀利冰冷。首相大人的目光。

 

“你刚才有点吓人啊，” Lestrade吸了一口气。他也被吓得不轻，现在全身上下仍然抖个不停。拜托，他还是个常年在几百度的火炉旁打铁的铁匠！

 

专横的表情消失了。Mycroft皱了皱眉。“太邪恶了？”

 

“我永远不会认为您会是这样的人。”

 

首相大人的脸颊上现出了一抹淡淡的红晕。“我的军械总管是我的珍宝。我愿意牺牲一切来保护他。”

 

“您有注意到您只披着块被单吗？”

 

Mycroft低下头，眨了眨眼睛。“事实上……没有，”他皱了皱眉，摸了摸自己的头发。一团糟。天哪。他在心里咒骂了一句。

 

“皇家军械总管……Mycroft，您在开玩笑吧？”

 

Mycroft抬起头。“我是认真的。我想不出还有谁比您更适合这个职位了。没人能更好地和我一起保护这个国家了。不过……这个职位名称还要小小地修正一下。这样更适合您。皇家军械总管和御用发明家。失去您的精良生产是国家的不幸。”

 

“那听上去……“难以想象。一个在煤灰堆里长大的小男孩再狂野的梦想也不会包括这些。他能想到的最大的梦想就是能有幸拥有一间自己的小店，专门卖自己打造的小艺术品。”哇……谢谢。”

 

“珍藏您的作品是我的荣幸，”Mycroft的手指温柔地缠上Lestrade的后脖颈，大拇指抚摸着他的皮肤。“一直以来我都感谢上苍仁慈地允许我珍视宝物。”

 

“我也将永远珍视吾爱。只要他时不时来看看他的小小发明家。”

 

“他会和他的丈夫在一起。”

 

Lestrade眨眨眼。“丈夫……”他不敢相信自己听到了什么。

 

Mycroft抓住他的手。他眼中只有真诚，“如果您愿意拥有他。”

 

Lestrade的眼睛就是Mycroft眼中天上最美的那颗星。Lestrade的心如同整个冬日舞宴所有蜡烛同时贴在一起点燃一般温暖了Mycroft的心。

 

“Mycroft，我会用我的一切永远爱你。永远。Happily。 Ever。 After。“ 他紧紧地搂住了Mycroft，”而且如果您能仁慈地扔开您披着的床单，我们的幸福生活现在就可以开始了。“

 

 

 

梅芙女王在午后再一次去了大舞厅。她坐在了一个安静日光房里。从那里可以俯瞰整个庭园和舞厅。庭园里，Mycroft的助手Anthea正在训练一群年轻的士兵使用武器。他们中间，两个士兵正在击剑比武。他们踢起了在阳光照耀下亮晶晶的雪花。舞厅里，仆人们正跪着抛光大理石地板。还有些仆人正站在梯子上取下吊灯上的蜡烛。他们工作的同时欢快地聊着天。

 

“亲爱的，你高兴吗？”

 

女王看着陛下走进来。他把披风拨到一边在她身边坐下。他的脸冻得通红。显然他刚刚从议政厅回来。她把他前额上的一丝灰发轻轻拨开。她也笑了。“非常快乐。”

 

“我们两个热恋中的小伙子去了哪里了呢？”

 

“Sherlock和他的士兵吃完早饭就跑掉了。他们往Sherlock的套间去了。他们就再也没在我面前出现过。“

 

”嗯，“ 陛下咯咯笑了。

 

”现在如果我没看错，我们亲爱的Mycroft过来了。“

 

在舞厅最远端的大门口，Mycroft终于出现了。他面色红润，微笑着和他同样面色红润，微笑着的铁匠先生手牵手走了进来。Mycroft，她安静、忧郁的明珠，正热情地和Lestrade聊着天。他们走过大厅的时候Mycroft为他介绍着舞厅。可以看得出来，铁匠先生的眼中Mycroft是他的唯一。

 

”看看他们，“她温柔地说。她不知为何突然想哭。她的两个孩子终于寻得真爱了。

 

她牵上他的手并紧紧地握住。他也紧紧回握了她。

 

她两个愚蠢的儿子从不相信一些超自然力量。魔法。爱情。Magnussen爱来就来吧。他什么都不是。她的王国现在有空前绝后的铜墙铁壁守护着。那就是爱。

 

甜梦永不消逝。

 

全文完

 

The End

La Fin

El Fin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文无番外。
> 
> 全文66000字，时隔一个半月终于完结。开坑之日正值随缘史上几乎最长的将近整整一个月长的大崩溃之一。随缘终于恢复正常，这才发现原来早就有菇凉翻译过了。如果早知道有大神翻译过了小萌新哪还会动这种神作啊……看了大神的翻译简直觉得自己亵渎了Three Midnights。不过第一译者翻到第七章就坑了半年多了。大家就当看看结尾开心好了。
> 
> 炖肉无能。请原谅。
> 
> 直到最后一刻Mycroft和Greg之间仍以“您”相称可能会显得有些做作。不过本人诡异地认为相敬如宾才是真爱。看不惯的菇凉请见谅。
> 
> 感谢Ngaijuuyan, ConcernedCitizens, Williamchu等留下修改建议、评论和Kudos的小天使们。感谢看到最后的你。
> 
> 半年积攒下来的自认为的好文（2篇麦雷：1篇中篇、1篇短篇，其余零零散散3篇超短篇）全都已经翻译完毕。暂时搁笔。可能会长达半年甚至一年。当然如果看到好文最多半年内一定开始翻译。
> 
> 可以预告一下，正在构思两篇长篇RPF。一篇有关政坛，一篇有关饭圈。动笔时间待定，敬请期待。
> 
> 有缘再见。
> 
> Hastamifinal  
> 2017.7.4 0:53


End file.
